Le pacte des apparences
by Plum13
Summary: "C'était toi. Depuis le début, il n'y avait que toi, Bella. Tu m'as détruit, et je ferais ce que tu veux. Maintenant, je t'appartiens." Edward était connu pour ses capacités de séductions hors du commun. Hommes, femmes, personnes ne lui résistait … C'est comme s'il lisait dans les pensées …
1. Prologue : Au bord du gouffre

Salut à tous !

Voilà ma première fanfiction sur Twilight :)

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, avoir vos avis sur ce prologue !

**Disclaimer** : Hé non, je ne suis pas l'heureuse propriétaire des beaux bébés que sont les personnages de _Twilight_. Ils sont à _Stephenie Meyer_, et je lui rends à la fin !

**Rating** :_ M_ pour des scènes sexuelles principalement mais peu détaillées.

**Author** :_ Plum'_

* * *

« _Je suis la petite voix qui murmure … Celle qui te dit vicieusement que Tyler et Rosalie sont sûrement ensembles dans la salle de bain … Celle qui te chuchote que tu as toujours été si proche de Bella que tu en es certainement amoureux … Celle qui dit à un enfant de plonger dans la piscine tant que personne ne regarde … Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir confiance en moi Edward.__ Jamais._ »

* * *

Les rayons lunaires éclairaient la cascade d'une lumière crue et inquiétante. Emmett avança sa voiture à travers le sentier à peine plus dégagé que la pinède adjacente, et alla se garer là où il pouvait, près du fleuve en contrebas. Pour monter la falaise, il n'y avait qu'une petite route escarpée, et il espérait que Bella serait au pied de la cascade.

Emmett malgré sa stature d'athlète olympique en soulèvement de fonte, avait toujours été sujet à un vertige des plus virulents. Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure blonde, et inspira profondément.

Il jeta un œil à son téléphone, et déglutit fortement en voyant un nouveau message s'afficher :

« Rejoins-moi en haut. – _Bella_ »

Il lança un regard hagard vers le mur de pierre qui se dressait devant lui, ultime rempart entre lui et la demoiselle en détresse. Emmett avait ceci d'admirable qu'il était capable de surmonter ses peurs pour sauver ses amis. Il inspira et expira très lentement plusieurs fois, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper la première branche solide arrivant à sa portée, il sentit une main s'abattre violemment sur son épaule.

Il fit volte-face en sursautant, et se jeta sur le détenteur du bras, qui poussa un hurlement de terreur.

« - Emmett ! Emmett bordel de merde, c'est moi ! C'est Ty' ! »

Emmett se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne voyait rien, mais la voix qu'il entendait correspondait bien à son ami rugbyman. Tyler se leva, et essuya ses mains boueuses sur son jeans délavé. Il secoua son auréole de cheveux noirs pour en défaire les brindilles infiltrées, et tenta de repérer son acolyte dans la nuit pour demander :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Emmett ? Lauren t'a appelé aussi ?

- Lauren ?, s'étonna Emmett, non, moi c'est Isabella qui m'a appelé. »

Tyler eut un frisson. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de sensation désagréable que quelque chose se passait. Qu'une situation plutôt délicate était en train de se refermer sur lui comme un piège à loup autour de sa gorge, s'apprêtant à l'égorger au prochain faux pas.

« - C'est pas normal du tout, glapit-il. »

Un bruissement retentit devant lui, et il tressaillit sans pouvoir contrôler les tremblements de ses membres. Il trépignait sur place, balançant ses hanches fines en se retenant de gémir de malaise.

« - T'as entendu ce bruit ?

- Mais oui putain, s'énerva Emmett, bien sûr que je l'ai entendu, c'est parce que je monte le putain de chemin qui mène à la falaise, blaireau ! »

Il tentait de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur, et les jérémiades de son compagnon ne l'aidait pas à se persuader qu'il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre lui et le sol, alors qu'il avait déjà grimpé au moins une dizaine de mètres.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?

- Le chemin qui mène à la falaise est super abrupte, mais en t'accrochant un peu autour de toi ou en montant à quatre pattes pour te retenir dans la boue, c'est faisable.

- Mais t'es malade, s'époumona Tyler, je te dis qu'il y a un truc pas clair qui se passe !

- Tu vas fermer ta gueule ?, gronda-t-il, qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Le résultat est le même ok ? Si une couille dans le potage, tu peux être sûr que Bella y trempe aussi. Alors je monte, à toi de voir si tu me suis ou pas. »

Tyler regarda tantôt la falaise, qu'il commençait à apercevoir grâce à ses yeux qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, tantôt le sentier qu'il avait emprunté pour rejoindre Lauren. Il savait ce que l'honneur voulait qu'il fasse : il devait monter avec Emmett, et aller sauver cette gonzesse pour laquelle il s'était tant battu.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux sur la falaise, la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée. Il savait déjà quel choix il allait faire, et il le regrettait déjà, mais tant pis. Il n'avait jamais été courageux.

Il tourna les talons, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, comme s'il risquait de se faire repérer par Emmett. Il revint sur le sentier jusqu'à ce que les phares de sa voiture viennent découper sa silhouette tremblante. Il regarda encore vers l'endroit où se trouvait sûrement son ami, et avança tout en cherchant ses clefs dans ses poches.

Mais en marchant, il se heurta à quelqu'un, et poussa un hurlement de tous les diables en bondissant en arrière.

« - Ferme-la Tyler !, entendit-il clamer. »

Il fronça les sourcils alors que l'adrénaline commençait à calmer son flux affolé, et il put regarder avec qui il était entré en collision.

« - Jessica ?, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Tyler fuyait son regard, et elle sentait que quelque chose d'anormal se passait depuis qu'elle avait reçu cet étrange message de Lauren. Elle aurait su reconnaître les messages de Lauren même si elle n'avait pas signé celui-ci, et si elle avait changé de numéro. Et le message qu'elle avait reçu, bien que signé de son nom et envoyé de son téléphone, lui paraissait étrange.

« - Je … J'ai reçu un message bizarre …, souffla Tyler. »

Il se sentait prit en faute. Il avait l'impression que Jessica le fusillait du regard, comme si elle savait que celui qui avait promis de protéger sa meilleure amie était en train de faillir à sa tâche.

Elle se tenait là, modèle de droiture malgré sa petite taille, rappelant sans cesse à Tyler que malgré sa condition de mal-aimée, de fille, et sa blessure au poignet, elle était là. Jessica tira sur ses cheveux bruns désormais courts, afin d'essayer de les caler derrière ses oreilles, et braqua son regard de biche sur le visage hagard de Tyler.

Mais avant que l'un des deux ne puisse émettre une idée, leurs portables sonnèrent à l'unisson.

« Rejoins-moi en haut. – _Lauren._ »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Jessica comprit tout à coup que Tyler était en train de partir. Et qu'il avait reçu le même message :

« - T'es en train de t'enfuir ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plate.

- Je … C'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Non tu as raison. »

Elle commença à partir en direction de la falaise. Tout son corps hurlait à tyler de fuir tant qu'il était temps, de ne pas la retenir alors qu'il savait qu'elle allait le blesser. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors il lui attrapa le bras, et demanda :

« - C'est un piège Jess, pourquoi tu y vas ?

- Tyler, elle défit son bras, que ce soit un piège ou pas, que tu fuies ou pas, que je sois courageuse ou pas, tout ça on s'en branle. Je viens juste de comprendre un truc qui pourtant était évident depuis le début, c'est que tu n'aimes pas Lauren. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ça, coupa-t-elle en le voyant préparer une réponse, ce n'est pas grave. Mais moi, je l'aime. Et je ne la laisserais pas en haut de cette falaise, seule, que ce soit un piège ou non. Parce que même si c'en est un, il y a tout de même de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit en danger. »

Tyler ne dit rien, sidéré. Alors elle se décala, le fixant toujours, droit dans les yeux. Comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait la pousser à rester. Mais elle n'y vit rien. Alors elle s'enfonça dans la noirceur, et disparut. Et Tyler mit le contact, et démarra sa voiture, en trombe.

* * *

« - Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Ed' ?, demanda Mike pour la énième fois.

- Fermes-la Mike. Je t'ai pas dit que c'en était une, juste que j'avais besoin de matos. »

Il enfila le sac de randonnée que lui avait préparé son comparse. A côté de lui, Jacob préparait également le sien, râlant après les sangles trop serrées comme un gosse de dix ans qui n'a pas eu le sac action man qu'il réclamait et qui se venge sur celui qu'on lui a offert.

Edward, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt et malgré son aptitude en tant que rugbyman, avait besoin que quelqu'un couvre ses arrières. Il avait reçu, de même que Mike et Jacob, un message d'un proche, qui lui demandait de le rejoindre sur la falaise. En haut.

Mike tenait le magasin de sport de ses parents, et les garçons avaient donc aussitôt décidé qu'il fallait prendre de l'équipement, sentant les ennuis arriver.

Jacob secoua la tête en sautant d'une jambe à l'autre, tentant de faire retomber le stress qui menaçait de l'envahir. Edward était un meneur hors pair, pour ce qui était du sport. Il décida que dans les circonstances actuelles, il était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un leader, et il se tourna vers ses deux amis, équipés pour l'expédition :

« - Bon écoutez, on ne sait pas qui nous a envoyé ces messages, et on ne sait pas dans quel état son nos …, il réfléchit un instant, comment vont les femmes que nous aimons, il déglutit, mais nous savons que c'est un piège. Alors soyons prudents. Chacun défendra les arrières de l'autre, on ne se sépare pas, quoi qu'il se passe. Gardez votre sang froid, c'est ce qui nous sauvera. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent, mais Edward sentait que Mike était mort de trouille.

« - Surveille-le, murmura-t-il à Jacob, qui hocha la tête. »

Ils enfilèrent leurs harnais et leurs cordes, et entreprirent de grimper la falaise.

A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, Edward sentait une sorte de pression monter en lui. Une bulle de rage qui montait à la surface, et menaçait d'éclater. Il se sentait soulevé, comme si une puissance pétillait sur sa peau et s'acharnait en lui à faire jaillir le pire de lui.

Il vit que Jacob tremblait de plus en plus, de même que Mike. Il se sentait comme fiévreux, et étant en tête de file, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il finit par apercevoir un terrain plane, et il y monta, tirant sur la corde qui entravait ses mouvements. Mais cette entrave déclencha en lui un énervement étrange, qui lui donna juste envie de lâcher, et de laisser les deux rivaux, qui bavaient avec tant d'allégresse sur la femme qu'il aimait, allait se fracasser sur les rochers en contrebas.

Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même, l'énervement montant au fur et à mesure qu'il nouait la corde autour d'un tronc non loin.

Il vit émerger la tête blonde de Mike, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il comprit que tout ceci était l'œuvre d'un démon. Un démon qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

« - Putain de merde !, hurla Mike en s'accrochant. »

Il posa ses yeux d'un rouge sanguin, qui remuait dans ses pupilles, comme si des vagues mortelles s'y agitaient, sur Edward, et grogna :

« - Tu me l'as volée. Il t'a suffit d'un regard, et elle était à toi … »

Il secoua la tête, et avança vers lui, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, comme s'il allait le mordre :

« - T'as pas pu t'en empêcher !, s'écria-t-il en lui sautant à la gorge, toute dent dehors. »

Edward se contenta de l'esquiver, et Mike tomba lamentablement au sol.

« - Calmes-toi Mike, je t'en prie, le piège est là, c'est nous le piège ! »

Mike l'ignora, souriant tel un psychopathe en rut, et il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, mais un cri retentit dans la nuit. Un hurlement qui déchira la nuit noire :

« - NE LE TOUCHE PAS SALE PUTE ! »

Edward reconnu aussitôt cette voix tonitruante, et ces intonations cinglantes.

« - Bella …, murmura-t-il. »

Il décrocha le harnais qui le liait aux autres garçons, assomma Mike, et s'élança à travers les arbres pour atteindre le cri. Et il resta statique devant le spectacle :

Bella était là, sur un rocher, au milieu du fleuve. Elle était emportée par les courants, mais se retenait, de ses deux mains aux aspérités de la rocaille. Entre ses jambes, elle tenait fermement Rosalie. La jeune brésilienne sculpturale semblait inconsciente, et Bella était la seule raison de sa survie. La tête de la femme reposait sur le bassin de son amie, de sa presque sœur, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sans laisser échapper un gémissement, pleurant de souffrance plutôt que de peur, sans céder à la panique. Malgré les cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses tempes, il pouvait voir le sang qui imbibait son chemisier blanc déchiré.

« - Oh, les invités sont arrivés !, entendit-il entonner. »

Il leva les yeux, et croisa ceux, incandescents, de Jane. Il tressaillit sous l'effet de surprise, et son cœur repartit si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir.

« - Jane … ?, s'écria-t-il sous la fureur qui commençait à palpiter dans ses veines.

- Pas tout à fait, sourit l'enfant, rappelles-toi trésor … Moi, c'est Alice. »

Elle tendit une main vers Edward, souriant largement, et il sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres alors que son sang palpitait à ses tempes. Il avait la sensation que quiconque aurait passé le rideau d'arbre aurait été un candidat désigné à l'évacuation de sa rage.

C'en était trop pour lui, il bouillonnait sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Jacob émergea des feuilles. Il semblait dans le même état, son visage mâte rougit par le sang qui affluait. Il poussa un grognement guttural, puis s'écria de sa voix rauque :

« - Toi, petit bâtard … Tu les avais toutes, et il fallait que tu la prennes, elle ! »

Edward montra les dents, et se jeta sur lui. Ils tombèrent en arrière, et Jacob n'eut pas le temps de se protéger, que le jeune rugbyman plantait ses dents dans la peau tendre de l'épaule du jeune arabe, qui hurla.

« - Edward !, hurlait Bella, Edward je t'en prie ! Jake ! Aidez-moi ! »

Et derrière tout ce fracas, Jane riait aux éclats.

« - Cette nuit promet d'être … Mémorable, s'esclaffa-t-elle alors qu'Edward arrachait un pan de peau aussi gros qu'un poing du bras de Jacob. »

* * *

Et un petit coucou

aux lectrices ( lecteurs ? ) régulières qui découvrent ce

prologue alors qu'elles en connaissaient un autre :

Vos avis ? Vous préfériez l'ancien ? Celui-ci vous intrigue, ou vous rebute ?

.

Et aux petits nouveaux :

Alors, alléché ? Ce prologue vous intrigue ou vous donne envie de fuir ?

Que pensez-vous de Tyler ? Et pour le moment, que diriez-vous des

relations entre les personnages ?

.

Besos les enfants !

_Plum'_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Roi et Reine

Coucou !

Voilà donc le premier chapitre, qui devait être le prologue :)

Cette fois vous allez un peu découvrir les personnages,

et les intrigues qui les mêlent.

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine sur la ville, éclairant de sa lueur anémiée la façade de la villa Cullen. Les murs blancs semblèrent luire à la lumière de l'aube, et les multiples fenêtres amplifiaient cet effet d'optique.

Dans l'une des chambres de l'étage, un rayon perça par les rideaux mal fermés, et alla se perdre dans les cheveux d'un brun au reflet bronze du pensionnaire. Il grommela des paroles inintelligibles, et se tourna. Mais son réveil sonna rapidement, vrillant ses tympans endoloris par le sommeil.

Il plaqua violemment sa main sur sa table de chevet pour faire taire son réveil, mais après plusieurs coups, il réalisa que ce n'était pas lui qui hurlait. Il ouvrit un œil entouré d'épais cils et encadrant une pupille d'un vert émeraude, et attrapa son téléphone en se laissant tomber dans son oreiller.

« - Allô ?, grogna-t-il, la voix enrouée.

- Edward, il est 7h45, tu as déjà raté les deux derniers bus, et Newton est déjà là. Donc tu as plutôt intérêt à te ramener fissa, si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée.

- C'est qu- OH PUTAIN, 7h45 ?, s'écria-t-il en regardant l'heure sur son réveil. »

Effectivement, il ne l'avait même pas entendu sonner. Et pourtant, la machine devait bien sonner de 6h30 à 7h, chaque matin.

Puis, une autre question lui revint en tête : qu'avait-il fait hier ? Il savait bien qu'il passerait sa journée à se remémorer peu à peu la soirée de la veille, mais il en avait l'habitude. Après quelques phrases d'usages – de remerciements, d'amours, … - avec son interlocuteur, il se leva, et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

Il ne s'était jamais préparé aussi vite, même lorsqu'il avait été attrapé par le père de Jessica Stanley alors qu'il couchait avec elle, et qu'il l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à la forêt, armé d'un fusil. Il sourit à ce souvenir.

Il enfila une chemise blanche, sous laquelle il ne prit même pas le temps de glisser un débardeur. Le vêtement cintré épousait à merveille les muscles finement ciselés de son torse. Il l'associa à un jeans et des mocassins noirs, attrapa son sac sur son bureau, et s'apprêta à claquer la porte.

Mais comme à l'accoutumée, lorsqu'il se trouva dans l'encadrement, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'endroit. Depuis qu'il avait échangé sa chambre avec celle de sa mère, il avait le même pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il partait. Le lit à baldaquin, au milieu de la pièce, là où s'était trouvé son lit à _lui_.Les étagères au-dessus de sa tête de lit couvertes de livres qu'il avait achetés avec _lui_, le bureau en bois d'ébène, qu'il avait rénové avec _lui_… Il comprenait que sa mère ne supporte plus de dormir ici. Lui aussi, il se sentait mal.

Il claqua la porte, et dévala les escaliers au bout du couloir. En bas des marches, sa mère soupira en le fixant.

Sa mère avait la stature d'une femme d'affaire. Petite et menue, elle respirait la droiture et l'honnêteté. Elle paraissait sévère, dans son tailleur sur mesure, noir et bleu. Ses cheveux d'un brun caramélisé tombaient sur ses épaules, rompant avec la dureté de sa tenue. Il détaillait sa mère amèrement, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de fuir la maison alors qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de travailler. Mais il lui claqua un baiser sur la joue, et ses traits devinrent d'une douceur inégalée lorsqu'elle le morigéna :

« - Edward, tu sais que tu vas être en retard ? »

Il sourit, charmeur. Il _savait_ qu'elle était ici parce qu'elle l'attendait. Alors il sourit plus largement, et elle soupira à nouveau. Il savait toujours tout, et même si ça avait tendance à agacer Esmée, elle était surtout curieuse de savoir comme il faisait.

« - Mais non maman, ne te sous-estime pas tant, il sourit de plus belle. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et passa un doigt sur le nez de son fils. Elle s'arrêta une minute devant lui, et sentis son cœur se serrer. Il avait des traits d'une délicatesse et d'une finesse presque féminine, et sa silhouette élancée aurait pu paraître frêle, s'il n'avait pas été si viril. Il était musculeux, et bien qu'il n'aime pas tant le sport que la lecture, il était un excellent rugbyman. Son nez droit et sa mâchoire carrée le rendant plus attirant et mystérieux qu'androgyne.

Elle sourit, nostalgique. Elle se rappelait quand son mari et elle étaient jeunes. Il était le plus beau spécimen de leur lycée, et elle l'avait séduit. Elle n'avait pas réussi à plaire à ses goûts sexuels, mais à son cœur. Elle aimait le répéter à son fils, qui courait les filles alors qu'elle le savait en couple une bonne majorité du temps. Elle ne voulait pas penser que c'était un mauvais garçon, elle voulait qu'il trouve un équilibre, et elle savait qu'il souffrait de cette vie qu'il menait. Alors elle essayait d'être présente, au cas où il voudrait se confier. Tout en fuyant tout ce qu'il lui rappelait.

Elle inspira profondément, et traversa l'immense salon au pied des escaliers pour gagner le hall. Il la suivit, pressant le pas pour ne pas traîner, et ils partirent pour le lycée d'Edward.

* * *

Rosalie regarda à nouveau sa montre.

« - Tu sais, il ne s'est écoulé que quelques secondes depuis la dernière fois que tu-, elle aperçut le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son amie, et sursauta, Wow, ne me manges pas s'il te plaît !

- Pour une fois, Stanley, aies l'amabilité de la fermer. Il n'est jamais en retard, alors je suis inquiète c'est normal. »

Jessica se tut, et se mit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. C'était une sale manie qu'elle avait accentué depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'elle avait couché avec Edward, en fait. Jessica adorait littéralement Rosalie. Elle était le parfait mélange d'une beauté à faire pâlir un ange, et d'adorable de la façon la plus mignonne qui soit.

Elle était indéniablement belle, et tout le monde, peu importe son orientation, se retournait sur son chemin. Parce qu'elle avait cette aura de confiance en elle qui inspirait le respect. Elle était élancée, longue et arborait une poitrine plutôt importante. Ses origines brésiliennes se retrouvaient d'ailleurs dans sa chute de rein divine. De longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos, mais le plus beau était définitivement son visage. Elle n'avait pas les traits délicats et innocents comme la majorité des femmes auxquelles s'intéressait Edward. Elle avait les traits durs, et son caractère fort transparaissait sur ses grands yeux d'un brun doré, et sa bouche pulpeuse.

Et pourtant, elle était loin de l'insupportable cliché de la blonde sans cervelle et imbue de sa personne. Elle était plutôt généreuse, une fois qu'on la connaissait. Mais il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier, où elle redevenait la fille froide et inaccessible qu'elle était au début de leur relation.

Jessica secoua ses cheveux bruns en époussetant son t-shirt pour se redonner contenance. Elle réajusta son décolleté – d'une vulgarité sans nom, aux yeux de son amie. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à Rosalie. Pas qu'elle ait peur d'être découverte – Edward ne cracherait pas le morceau, c'était sûr – mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas que sa vie soit compliquée.

Rosalie regarda encore sa montre, pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une minute.

« - Comment ça va avec Mike, souffla Rosalie en continuant de faire les cent pas.

- ça va, éluda Jessica. »

Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas. Si elle l'avait trompé, ce n'était pas que pour le plaisir. Mais si jamais elle avait dû expliquer ses problèmes à Rosalie, elle avait peur qu'elle ne veuille creuser son histoire. Même si ça avait été pour l'aider, elle ne voulait pas qu'on fourre son nez dans ses affaires.

Enfin, la voiture d'Esmée se profila à l'entrée du parking. Edward sortit, et Jessica eut l'impression que la scène se passait au ralentit. Les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient pas détacher leurs yeux de l'homme. Il sourit vaguement, penché sur la fenêtre ouverte du côté passager, avant de donner une tape sur le capot. Sa démarche était presque féline, il respirait l'assurance, et son sourire éblouissait les deux femmes, qui restèrent tétanisées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à leur niveau.

Il attrapa Rosalie par la taille, la bascula comme s'ils étaient au cœur d'une danse, et l'embrassa dans un sourire. Rosalie répondit avidement à son étreinte, souriant à son tour contre ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Edward finit par les redresser et, sans perdre une once d'assurance, adressa un sourire à Jessica :

« - Salut Jess', susurra-t-il. »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Rosalie, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la grande bâtisse de briques rouges pour rejoindre leur salle de cours.

* * *

Edward et Rosalie laissèrent Jessica entrer avant eux, et elle soupira lourdement. Elle enviait terriblement Rosalie, et c'était difficile pour elle. Parce que malgré la conscience aiguë des défauts de leur couple, elle les enviait quand même. Parce qu'ils étaient beaux, et qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout.

Elle entra sous le brouhaha de la classe, ignora les larges mouvements de bras que lui faisait Mike, et alla s'installer avec son groupe d'amies, au premier rang.

A l'extérieur, Edward tendit son cou pour exagérer le fait qu'il portait oreille aux murmures à l'intérieur, et adressa à Rosalie son fameux sourire en coin. Elle lui sourit en retour, et son sourire était éclatant. Elle crocheta ses mains dans son cou, et susurra, séductrice :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si … J'organisais une fête ce soir. Il y aurait des filles, de l'alcool, … Moi …, elle lui lança un regard aguicheur en s'approchant légèrement.

- Oh … Je crois que je dirais quelque chose comme …, il s'écarta d'elle et pris un air outré si exagéré qu'elle éclata de rire, 'et tu ne m'as pas invité' ?!

- T'es con, rit elle. »

Elle s'avança, et l'embrassa. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, et colla son corps contre celui d'Edward. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, et quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche.

« - C'est un lycée ici, pas un baisodrome, cingla une voix dans leur dos. »

Le professeur était arrivé. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, et lui adressèrent un sourire éblouissant. Cependant, l'homme passa à côté d'eux sans s'arrêter, et annonça en entrant :

« - Bonjour, je suis le professeur Errinsawe. Et si mon nom a des consonances anglo-saxonnes, c'est parce que je viens des Etats-Unis. Alors ne posez pas de question stupide et … »

Rosalie entra au bras d'Edward, souriant toujours avec plus de retenue toutefois, et alla s'installer avec Jessica, Lauren et Angéla, ses amies. Edward, lui, monta au second rang, serrant les mains de ses camarades au passage, et s'assit derrière Rosalie.

L'amphithéâtre était bondé, et le professeur n'avait attendu personne pour commencer son speech. Il déblatérait sans se soucier de qui écoutait de ce qu'il disait, ou qui discutait à l'arrière. Edward décrocha l'espace d'un instant.

Il regardait Rosalie qui, dos à lui, bavardait avec Lauren sans grand entrain. Ils étaient tous les deux les vedettes du lycée. Les deux plus beaux, les deux plus brillants, les deux plus amoureux … En un mot, les meilleurs. Il se tourna et lança un regard à l'assemblée qui s'attroupait pour les observer, chuchotant entre eux lorsque le regard du jeune homme se posait sur eux. Tous étaient pleins d'admirations. Ils l'admiraient, ils l'aimaient sans même le connaître.

« _Ils ne m'aimeraient pas, s'ils me connaissaient_, pensa-t-il avec dédain. »

Mais il se réinstalla sur sa chaise, et croisa le regard de Rosalie. Elle le regardait avec un mélange d'indulgence, et de compassion. Au fond, il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe, qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas du tout fidèle, qu'il était mauvais, tout au fond de lui. Elle ne savait pas tout de lui, mais elle en savait plus que la majorité des gens sur sa part d'ombre. Plus que sa propre mère sans doute. Et elle, elle l'aimait.

Il posa sa joue dans sa main, et adressa une grimace à sa petite-amie, qui éclata de rire. Elle regarda que sa bande d'amies soit tournée, et elle loucha si fort qu'Edward cru qu'elle allait rester coincée comme ça toute sa vie. Elle méritait bien plus de considération que ce que lui était capable de lui offrir. Mais il était trop égoïste pour renoncer à elle malgré tout.

Alors il éclata de rire, et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, pour éviter la migraine. Il fallait qu'il se prépare, car ce soir, il devrait renouveler son contrat. Il devait voir son père le week-end même, et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas la semaine suivante s'il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Alors il sourit, et mima un baiser à Rosalie, qui se tourna avec une œillade.

Le cours se déroula plutôt vite, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se précipita dehors, excepté, bien sûr, Rosalie, Edward, et leur cour. Car c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient, finalement : le roi, la reine, et les fous. Ceux qui pensaient sérieusement les égaler sous prétexte qu'ils gravitaient autour d'eux. Et le pire, était que si cette cour se sentait déjà inférieure, les autres élèves qui enviaient leur statut, se sentaient encore inférieur.

Pourtant, si tout le monde aimait ce couple modèle, c'était aussi parce qu'ils préféraient ignorer ces vérités atrocement blessantes pour les autres. Ils se montraient gentils, et s'ils jouaient une comédie d'amitié et de gentillesse, ils la jouaient bien.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs tapissés de casiers, leurs doigts noués. A leur passage, le brouhaha s'étiolait, et Edward ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette situation était vraiment inconfortable. Il regarda Rosalie, mais elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Elle avait l'habitude, elle n'avait jamais vécût autrement.

Il sourit, et appela les garçons du groupe :

« - Bon les gars, on va aux auditions sportives en premier ? »

Ils acquiescèrent bruyamment, mais Rosalie passa son bras dans le coude d'Edward, et alla murmurer à son oreille :

« - Le club de musique ouvre quelques minutes avant, et je doute qu'il t'attende. Passes-y d'abord. »

Il lui lança un regard un peu étonné. Il était toujours étonné qu'elle soit si prévenante et gentille avec lui. Elle pouvait être un vrai glaçon, mais le genre tellement froid, qu'il vous brûle la lèvre, et vous colle à la peau en même temps. Le genre qui vous blesse et vous retient en même temps. Rosalie quoi.

Il sourit vaguement, et reprit, à l'attention de son groupe :

« - Bon, vous passez en premier, j'ai des trucs à faire avant. Puis c'est bien connu, on garde le meilleur pour la fin, il les gratifia d'une œillade grimacée, et ils rirent comme un seul homme – et femme. »

Rosalie lui donna une tape sur le bras en riant de son rire cristallin et délicat, et pinça ses lèvres dans un sourire contenu. D'autant plus séduisant. Il ne résista pas, et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Des cris d'enthousiasmes leur parvinrent, et Edward soupira. Au fond, il préférait ça à la solitude. Du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre, sinon il leur aurait simplement hurlé de la fermer. Mais il avait voulu tout ça, alors il ne se permettrait pas de cracher sur ce rêve éveillé. Il était la star du lycée bordel.

Il embrassa encore Rosalie, et partit en direction des salles de musique.

Le pire était passé. Les retrouvailles étaient passées, et il était dans le bain maintenant. Ça allait aller à partir de maintenant. Il souffla pour se donner du courage, tout en passant la porte blindée du cours de musique.

« _Ça ira, maintenant_, se répéta-t-il en prenant place sur le piano que lui avait indiqué le professeur sans lever les yeux. »

Mais il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je continue ? Vous voulez connaître la suite ?

Que pensez-vous de Edward ? Et de Rosalie ?

Et l'histoire d'Edward, vous avez des idées ? Sur son père ? Sur ce 'contrat' ?

Vite vite, donnez moi vos avis :D

_Plum'_


	3. Chapter 2 : Egale

Coucou les enfants !

Bon, apparemment premier chapitre vous a plu ( ça fait plaisir :keur keur: )

Alors je me lance sur un autre chapitre :)

Je suis vraiment toute moisie sur la découpe des chapitres, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

On se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer** : Twilight ne m'appartient pas etc...

**Rating** : M

* * *

Il sortit de la salle, sans un regard pour son professeur. De toute façon, il était admis, c'était sûr, mais en s'attardant, Mr. Synthé finirait par trouver le moyen de le provoquer inutilement. Alors autant écourter cette entrevue.

Parfois, il avait l'impression que tout ça le changeait. Qu'avoir des dons le changeait, même lorsqu'ils ne se manifestaient pas. Il soupira, et s'enfonça dans la foule qui se pressait vers le stade.

Lorsqu'il arriva, après avoir joué de charme et de coudes, le coach avait fini d'auditionner ses amis. Ils accueillirent chaleureusement leur leader, et Edward poussa la queue de garçons, qui tentaient de s'imposer pour auditionner.

Edward était le chef de l'équipe de Football Américain de son établissement depuis son arrivée. Il repassait, conformément au règlement, les tests chaque année, mais ce n'était que pour la galerie. Il savait pertinemment que le coach ne l'aurait pas viré.

Alors il passa la porte du couloir, et couru sur le sol rouge pour rejoindre leur entraîneur, qui gribouillait des notes sur un élève qui passait, dans son calepin. Il sourit en voyant arriver Edward, et déplia un de ses bras massifs pour accueillir les épaules de son chef d'équipe.

Edward adorait le coach Patterson. Il était très sévère, dans le cadre du sport, mais il était toujours à l'écoute. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe avaient son numéro, et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur son soutient dans n'importe quelle situation. Edward se rappelait très bien la fois où il avait été chercher, et avait hébergé Tyler Crowley. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, mais Tyler avait trop bu, et il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, pas avec son père dans les parages. Alors il avait appelé le coach, et il l'avait aidé.

Alors qu'il échangeait une étreinte virile avec l'entraîneur – il s'agissait d'Edward tout de même, le sentimentalisme n'était pas dans sa nature – une voix nasillarde et agaçante lui parvint aux oreilles.

« - Hey, Masen, ton père t'as donné des yeux nan ? Alors fait la queue comme tout le monde. »

Edward se tourna lentement, se demandant quelle attitude il allait adopter. Il était tenté de laisser courir, et de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, pour épargner à ce paria l'humiliation d'être ridiculisé devant toutes les personnalités du lycée. Mais tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, et attendaient qu'il réponde. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Parce que c'était Eric Yorkie, et que tout le monde pensait que c'était la seule personne capable de s'opposer à lui.

Il rebroussa chemin vers le jeune homme. Eric n'était pas très grand, de taille. Il avait une tête et demie de moins qu'Edward. Il était plutôt sec, long mais frêle. Il venait à toutes les auditions de l'équipe de sport, espérant se frayer un chemin dans la popularité ainsi, et aimait répéter que c'était uniquement parce qu'Edward dirigeait l'équipe qu'il était recalé à chaque fois. Alors qu'il était franchement trop brêle pour jouer avec eux.

Pour taire les rumeurs, Edward avait fait l'effort de le mettre à l'épreuve une fois. Mais dans une mêlée, Eric s'était pris un mauvais coup, et c'était encore retombé sur le chef d'équipe. Il n'avait plus fait d'effort après ça, réalisant que si Eric voulait se mettre en concurrence avec lui, aucun de ses efforts ne l'en empêcherait.

Il baissa les yeux, lentement, sur son adversaire, et lança, condescendant :

« - Yorkie, pourquoi tu te fais du mal ? Tu n'as aucune chance, alors évites-toi l'humiliation de te mettre à pleurer pour un ongle cassé. »

Eric ne cilla pas, et se mit à sourire en replaçant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille :

« - On t'a pas livré le mode d'emploi avec ton cerveau, ou tu n'en as pas du tout ? Inutile de jouer la comédie, tout le monde sait que c'est parce que tu as peur de moi que tu t'amuses à me chercher des noises. »

Edward serra les dents. Comme si c'était lui, qui lui cherchait des noises. Il avait simplement envie de s'en aller, et de le planter là comme un idiot. Ou de lui mettre un coup de poing afin que son nez fin et délicat aille s'enfoncer entre ses deux yeux bridés jusqu'à court-circuiter son cerveau. Mais il se raisonna, et répondit :

« - Ecoutes, Eric. Je vais faire bref, pour que tu puisses tout enregistrer dans ta cervelle d'oiseau : Tu auras beau venir chaque jour, et me lécher les bottes, devenir un de mes amis, ou le meilleur pote du coach, tant que tu n'auras pas développé un peu tes muscles, et que tu n'arrêteras pas de pleurnicher en engueulant tout le monde dès que tu es contrarié, tu ne pourras pas entrer dans l'équipe. Non pas parce que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais parce que tu n'es simplement pas qualifié. Et si tu es si intelligent, rends-toi comptes que tu n'as pas besoin que je te cherche des noises pour t'humilier. »

La foule fut traversée d'un murmure, et tout le monde se mit à rire. Mais pas le genre de rire agréable à entendre, et qui donne envie de suivre le mouvement. Le genre de rire gras, et rude, qui râpe les oreilles : un rire moqueur et blessant.

Eric rougit furieusement, et quitta la queue pour fuir à toutes jambes. Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Toute cette mascarade le lassait. Il tourna les talons, et rejoignit son équipe dans les gradins du stade, qui regardait jouer un jeune nouvel élève.

Edward s'assit au milieu du groupe, et jeta un œil sur les gradins qui jouxtaient ceux qu'il occupait, pour repérer Rosalie. Elle donnait ses instructions aux nouvelles recrues, juste en bas. Elle avait enfilé la tenue règlementaire : la courte jupe rouge, et le débardeur blanc et rouge. Son cou était dégagé par une couette haute, et il sourit en se remémorant quelques souvenirs forts agréables.

Il regarda ensuite la jeune recrue qui passait les tests, et sourit en constatant qu'il ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout.

« - Alors chef, tu as vu le gosse ? Tu valides ?, demanda Mike.

- ça ne dépend pas de moi, Mike, souligna-t-il.

- Très drôle, répliqua Tyler, tu sais très bien que Patterson suivra tes recommandations. »

Edward eut une forte envie de lui balancer un coup de pied dans le dos. Mais il réprima cette pulsion puérile et stérile, et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Pourquoi tout le monde lui accordait tant de pouvoir ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion qu'une jeune fille entra dans le gymnase. Il n'y aurait pas fait attention si elle n'avait pas couru à toutes jambes, poussant les gens sur son passage sans se départir d'une grimace contrariée, qu'il voyait depuis l'autre bout du stade.

Les garçons de son groupe s'étaient tus également. Elle passa devant le coach en s'excusant, et reprit sa course vers les gradins. Elle s'assit sur les premières marches, ralentissant en approchant sa cible, et balança ses affaires sur le bois sans un regard vers eux. Vers _lui_.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il réalisa alors qu'en montant, il était passé à côté d'un garçon, et qu'il ne le remarquait que maintenant, parce qu'elle lui parlait.

Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Tout en elle respirait l'assurance et le glamour, mais lorsqu'elle se mit à rire, cette image vola en pièces. Elle se tordit en se tenant le ventre, son rire résonnant dans la pièce tant il était fort. Elle passa une main sur son visage, essuyant une larme imaginaire, et attrapa une mèche de cheveux bruns en souriant plus discrètement.

Edward n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et visiblement, les garçons autour de lui non plus. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser aussi décontenancés plus longtemps, et il se leva d'un bond. Il gravit les marches pour rejoindre la nouvelle arrivée.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ouvrant la bouche en affichant un sourire charmeur. Mais à ce moment, elle sauta sur ses jambes en hurlant comme une forcenée :

« - Allez Emmett ! Vas y, montres ce que tu as dans le ventre !, hurla-t-elle en agitant les bras. »

Elle les agita si violemment, qu'Edward se reçu une gifle monumentale, et tout à fait involontaire. Il recula brusquement, affichant un regard si choqué, qu'en se tournant, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à faire autre chose qu'éclater encore de son rire sonore.

« - Pardon, tenta-t-elle de se calmer, pardon, je t'ai fait mal ? »

Edward avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de s'énerver sur elle et de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il se tourna, légèrement, et croisa les regards effarés de ses amis.

Il y avait une espèce de code implicite dans ce genre de groupe. Et dans les premières lignes, on ne s'énerve pas sur une fille. Si agaçante soit-elle. Alors lorsque son acolyte se leva en souriant vaguement, il explosa :

« - T'as un problème toi, tu veux ma photo ?! »

Le jeune homme perdit aussitôt son rictus, et le leader pu voir, du coin de l'œil, que son équipe se tapait dans les mains, fière.

La jeune fille fixait Edward, le vrillant d'un regard assassin. Un frisson parcourut l'échine des deux comparses, comme si un vent frais s'était infiltré juste entre eux, et elle hurla à son tour :

« - Et t'es fier de toi ? C'est fin, bravo. T'as peur de t'attaquer directement à moi, c'est ça ? Je t'intimide ?, grogna la fille. »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, alors qu'elle plantait ses mains sur ses fines hanches. Elle était plus petite que lui d'une tête, grâce à des talons plutôt hauts. Elle arborait un short très court, noir, et un débardeur d'un bleu tirant sur le violet. Elle plantait son regard furieux entre marron et vert, dans celui de son interlocuteur, ne comptant certainement pas lâcher le morceau.

« - Tu crois que te planter comme ça, devant moi, ça te donne de l'importance ?, contra-t-il en affichant un rictus amer. »

Le jeune ami de la fille tenta de s'esquiver en commençant une phrase d'excuse, qu'elle avorta :

« - Jasper, tu t'assois. On ne va nulle part, c'est ce gros nigaud qui va bouger, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Bonne initiative. Mettre en valeur tes nibars pour me faire décamper, sûr que je vais défaillir là. »

Des ricanements haineux lui parvinrent, alors que son public appréciait la joute verbale. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle de la sorte, ni aller à l'encontre de ses principes de gentleman. Mais cette fille avait un don pour l'énerver. Trop exubérante, trop faussement féminine, trop chevaleresque. Il sentait confusément qu'elle allait l'emmerder longtemps.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et Edward réprima un frisson. Elle était sérieuse, avec ses mimiques ?

« - Tu crois que faire la didascalie ambulante fais de toi un fin profileur ? Détrompes-toi, mec. Tu crois que j'essaie de te draguer ? Faux. Je retiens juste mon estomac de restituer tout son contenu sur tes pompes hors de prix. Pas que je n'aie pas envie de te gerber dessus, après tout, c'est toi qui me soulève le cœur, mais je ne m'abaisserais pas à t'humilier sans raison comme tu l'as fait avec mon ami. Si je décide de te sabrer, ce sera seulement sur le sujet où tu t'es mal comporté. »

Elle tourna le dos à Edward, et s'approcha de son ami. Ensuite, elle fit mine de ne plus le voir.

Le capitaine eut beau s'énerver, fulminer, elle ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui, poursuivant son encouragement de son ami sans montrer une quelconque attention à son regard qui pesait sur elle.

Il retourna parmi ses équipiers, les mâchoires verrouillées, ne détachant pas son regard d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire, reprenant les conversations sur telle et telle future pompom-girl qui auditionnait à côté d'eux.

Rosalie essayait de leur montrer les mouvements, et sélectionnait celles qui y parvenaient le mieux. Parallèlement, elle essayait de montrer d'autres pas, plus physiques, au petit groupe de garçons qui se présentait. Edward était toujours étonné lorsqu'il voyait que certains osaient se montrer là-bas, mais Rosalie l'avait convaincu que cette activité était aussi, et surtout, une activité de danse. Elle l'avait morigéné quant à son ouverture d'esprit.

Tout ça pour le persuader de danser avec elle pour la répétition. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'était laissé convaincre. Une fois qu'il eut réussi les tests, il rejoignit Rosalie, réalisant avec soulagement que la fille était partie. Il passa devant les gradins, et alla embrasser sa compagne, qui l'attendait patiemment.

Elle lui montra plusieurs figures, qu'il exécuta sans mal, et elle s'en retourna à son groupe :

« - Bon, nous vous en avons joué trois, maintenant j'aimerais vous voir les faire, elle se tourna vers le petit comité de garçons qu'elle avait déjà admis dans l'équipe, les mecs, vous aidez. »

Lorsque Rosalie Hale ordonnait, tout le monde s'exécutait. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre autoritaire. Elle aimait contrôler, et gérer les évènements, mais elle n'imposait pas souvent sa volonté. Cependant, lorsque c'était le cas, il était rare que si que ce soit n'ait le courage de protester.

Elle recompta ses recrues, et soupira avec contrariété. Elle recompta encore, et réalisa qu'il lui manquait bel et bien un garçon. Elle se tourna vers Edward :

« - Trésor, ça te dérange de faire le boy d'une des filles ? »

Edward secoua la tête. Tant qu'il était là, peu lui importait. Elle sourit, et lui claqua un baiser sur la joue.

« - Vas aider Bella, c'est l'une des meilleures, elle ne devrait pas te poser problème. Merci. »

Il acquiesça, et passa un bras autour de sa taille, lui glissant un ''tu me revaudras ça'' à l'oreille, avant de partir en direction de la fille qui s'étirait, celle que lui avait indiqué Rose.

Elle était penchée en avant, s'étirant les jambes, apparemment. Elle portait des leggings noirs et un débardeur rouge. Il regarda un moment les fesses de la jeune fille, sans un mot, attendant qu'elle se relève pour lui glisser un compliment.

Mais lorsqu'elle se releva, ils sursautèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement.

« - Encore toi, soupira-t-elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'elle ne soit pas impressionnée. Il avait beaucoup transpiré durant ces deux heures, et le marcel qu'on lui avait prêté lui collait à la peau, moulant ses muscles de manière indécente, tant il était tentant. Et il le savait. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas troublée ?

Il soupira à son tour, et répondit :

« - Apparemment. Je suis juste là pour les figures, après on trace nos routes.

- Tu es en couple avec Rosalie ?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant pour poursuivre ses étirements. »

Edward s'assit à son côté, et l'imita. Il retrouvait enfin un fonctionnement qu'il reconnaissait : les questions indiscrètes mais posées faussement distraitement. La drague.

« - Oui. Mais c'est compliqué, glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Dommage, souffla-t-elle en regardant Rosalie.

- Tu sais, notre relation est assez … Différente. Disons que …, il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus, continuant de détailler Rosalie, pourquoi dommage, se ravisa-t-il.

- Rosalie est une fille géniale. »

Elle parlait vraiment distraitement. Comme si elle voyait au-delà de lui. Elle n'avait que faire de son stratagème de séducteur, et il le prit comme une claque. Comme s'il revenait à cette époque maudite où il était, lui aussi, traité comme un fantôme, un être invisible et indigne d'intérêt.

« - Je sais. Je l'aime, asséna-t-il pour couper court.

- Ouais … de manière assez « spéciale ». Intermittente quoi. »

Edward tressaillit. Il était déstabilisé, et il marqua une longue pause avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne n'attendait de toute manière aucune forme de réponse. Il se tendit, de tout son corps ébranlé par cette réaction. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, et il n'aimait pas cette sensation : le rejet.

Il poursuivit ses étirements en essayant de se calmer, mais elle parla à nouveau :

« - Sans blague, t'es vraiment bon au lit ? »

Il ouvrit des yeux si ronds qu'elle rit à nouveau. Edward esquissa un sourire : cette fille était un ascenseur émotionnel. Il hésita un instant dans la réaction qu'il devait adopter :

« - Tu fais la conversation, ou tu te demandes vraiment ?

- Les deux. Je suis curieuse parce qu'en fait, quand Rosalie habitait à Forks, elle n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser au Roi du lycée. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un stéréotype comme toi aurait ses chances. Donc je cherche une explication. »

Il soupira. Il n'en était plus à être blessé, ce n'était jamais que la troisième fois qu'elle lui lançait une pique. Il répondit donc plutôt calmement, en se penchant pour caler ses coudes entre ses jambes.

« - Je suis effectivement excellent au pieu, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui la retient. Et honnêtement, je serais incapable de t'aider, parce que je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui la retient. Je pourrais te la jouer ''c'est parce que je suis un mec génial etc…'', mais on sait que c'est faux. Il n'y a que ces filles, il désigna les groupies qui le dévoraient du regard, et les benêts, il montra son groupe qui se bousculait joyeusement dans les gradins, qui y croient. »

Et contre toute attente, elle esquissa un sourire.

« - C'est à nous, elle se leva, et lui tendit la main.

- T'es vraiment bizarre, rit il.

- Moi c'est Bella. »

Il la regarda, un peu étonné. Ah vraiment, ils en étaient aux présentations ? Soit.

« - Edward, répondit-il, il y a vraiment des gens assez sadique pour appeler leur gamine ''Bella'' ?

- Non, mais il y en a pour l'appeler Isabella, rétorqua-t-elle en marchant vers Rosalie. »

Edward sourit encore. Elle l'amusait. Il aimait se sentir à la fois si mal, et si bien. Il aimait sentir des sentiments authentiques qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cacher, ni de refouler. Il l'aimait bien.

Une voix masculine et tonitruante résonna dans le stade, et tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction de sa source :

« - Bella ! Bella ! C'est toi la meilleure vas-y ! »

Bella éclata – encore – de rire, et Edward reconnu le nouveau joueur de son équipe qui allait rejoindre l'ami de la fille dans les gradins. McCarthy ou quelque chose comme ça.

« - C'est ton copain ?, demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Non, répondit Bella, je suis pas branchée relation durable. Ou du moins, pas exclusive, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, et alla décliner son nom à Lauren, qui prenait les inscriptions. »

Il mit un moment pour avaler la nouvelle. Parce que d'un côté, il était curieux de l'avoir dans son lit, et heureux de ne pas prendre le risque d'avoir un petit ami jaloux sur le dos, mais que d'un autre, il était contrarié qu'elle se soit alors permis de critiquer sa relation avec Rose.

Elle ne revint pas vers lui, et alla poursuivre ses étirements sur les gradins. Il trottina pour la rejoindre, et attaqua de front :

« - Si tu as une relation libre, pourquoi tu te permets de critiquer ma relation avec Rosalie ?

- Parce qu'il y a un fossé aussi profond que le Grand Canyon entre ''relation libre'' et ''tromper'', répondit-elle en plaquant sa poitrine à sa jambe tendue. »

Il ne dit rien, et elle finit son étirement.

* * *

Voilou !

Alors, vos avis ? Elle vous plaît la petite Bella ?

Et Edward, il vous intrigue ? Et Jasper & Emmett, que pensez-vous qu'il adviendra d'eux ?

Et La belle Rosalie, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Au passage, les posts vont ralentir la semaine prochaine, puis reprendre aux alentours du 10 juillet. Le BAC est là !

Et La fiction est aussi disponible sur skyrock : pacte-d-apparence.

_Plum'_


	4. Chapter 3 : Contrat

Coucou les loulous !

Bon, j'ai pas résisté ... Je devrais être en train de réviser là ( quoique, à 1h du mat ... )

Mais bon !

On se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer** : Comme toujours, les enfants ...

**Rating** : M

* * *

L'épreuve s'était apparemment bien passée, pour Bella. Elle rejoignit Jasper, qui gardait son sac dans les gradins, et celui-ci en profita pour lui glisser :

« - Tu sais, je crois que t'as tapé dans l'œil du coiffeur-sans-peur.

- Pourquoi ''coiffeur'', sourit-elle sans se tourner, s'essuyant avec la serviette de son sac,

- J'sais pas, avec une coupe pareil il doit se la faire lui-même, non ? »

Elle secoua la tête en souriant plus largement. Jasper la regarda un instant. Il avait raison de tenter sa chance, le quater back. Après tout, Isabella était vraiment une fille magnifique. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux bruns et y passa un coup de brosse rapide. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ils tombèrent sur ses épaules menues, encadrant son visage aux traits finement ciselés sur sa peau pâle.

Elle avait de grands yeux d'un brun tirant sur le vert, et son regard était vif et expressif. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, et se redressa avant de croiser le regard de son ami.

« - J'ai un épi ?, demanda-t-elle en plaquant exagérément ses cheveux sur sa tête.

- Même plusieurs. »

Elle sourit, et ils quittèrent le stade, bras dessus, bras dessous. Le lycée était fait de telle sorte que le couloir qui permettait d'entrer dans le bâtiment du gymnase menait également aux vestiaires qui eux, étaient construits dans le lycée. Alors elle le laissa devant la porte, et alla directement se changer.

Quelques minutes après son départ, Emmett sortit du vestiaire opposé, un sourire aussi large que sa mâchoire anguleuse le permettait barrant son visage. Il attrapa son ami par les épaules, et commenta, de voix grave et forte :

« - Hé Jazzy, tu sais qui a été pris dans l'équipe de football Américain aujourd'hui ?

- Alors là, pas la moindre idée, sourit ironiquement Jasper.

- Fais un petit effort, même toi tu peux deviner !, relança Emmett en s'esclaffant. »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi il l'appréciait. Jasper était quelqu'un de calme et réservé. L'exact contraire de Bella et Emmett. Pourtant, il les appréciait autant qu'ils l'appréciaient, même s'il ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Emmett était en classe de terminale avec Bella, alors que lui était en première. Mais le fonctionnement était le même dans toutes les classes : le premier jour, ils rencontraient leur professeur principal qui leur servait le speech d'usage, puis après une heure d'ennui, ils allaient passer les épreuves et les tests d'inscription aux différentes options.

« - Mais Jasper, C'est moi !, bouda Emmett en constatant que son ami se moquait royalement de ce qu'il considérait comme une éminente victoire.

- Toi qui quoi ?, coupa Bella en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

- Moi qui ai été pris dans l'équipe ! »

Emmett se tourna vers son ami en faisant la moue, mais fut aussitôt rasséréné par la réaction de Bella :

« - Vraiment ? Genre ... VRAIMENT ?! Genre je vais t'encourager dans MON équipe de pom-pom girl et tout ?!, s'excita-t-elle en sautillant.

- Tu as été prise aussi ?!, s'exclama Emmett en ouvrant de grands yeux ravis, Alors tu vas genre, agiter des pompons en tenue aguicheuse pendant que je jouerais ? Comme dans les films genre, pour de vrai ?! »

Ils s'agitèrent pendant dix longues minutes, où Jasper les observa, atterré. Il admettait ça d'Emmett, mais Bella, sérieusement ? Il esquissa un sourire, et leva les yeux au ciel.

Définitivement oui, vraiment.

« - Les enfants, j'aimerais m'inscrire à mon cours de sciences appliquées si ça ne vous dérange pas, finit-il par lancer, le regard rieur.

- Attends attends, faut qu'on se trouve un blaze !, s'écria Emmett en sortant un feutre de son sac. »

Jasper soupira, et laissa les deux adolescents se dessiner une sorte de boule à figure humaine affublée d'un bandana de militaire, sur les paumes. Il s'en alla vers les salles de TP.

Bella et Emmett choquèrent leurs paumes, et elle éclata de rire lorsque son ami entama le rituel de l'équipe des All Blacks.

« - Allez viens, on va rejoindre Jazz', coupa Bella au bout d'un moment. »

Emmett acquiesça, et ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en discutant joyeusement.

Du coin de l'œil, Edward les observait.

« - Donc je pensais mettre des chambres à disposition, pour que tout le monde puisse profiter du congé de demain tu vois ? Et Jess' m'a dit que j'avais qu'à nommer ma fête le baisodrome !, elle esquissa un sourire, prête à éclater de rire, mais elle réalisa qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, et changea de technique, donc je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait l'adopter si elle voulait, parce que je crois pas être prête à avoir un enfant tu vois … Surtout avec Lauren … Mais comme c'est toi le père, j'aimerais ton avis ? »

Il ne répondit pas, absorbé par les rires tonitruants d'Emmett et Bella. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa que sa petite-amie s'était tue, il baissa son regard sur elle, et afficha une mine étonnée :

« - Oui ?, tenta-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit. »

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il résuma, fier de lui :

« - Si, tu as parlé de baisodrome, et d'avoir un bébé avec Lauren, dont je serais l- Attends, quoi ?!, réalisa-t-il soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, soupira Rosalie. »

Il leva les yeux vers le duo, et Rosalie suivit son regard :

« - Et ? Bella est très amie avec ce mec. Il y a un souci ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Et je me demande un peu pourquoi, à ce moment, elle l'apprécie, lui. »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était toujours au petit soin pour lui, et faisait de grands efforts pour envisager le fait que son petit cœur était meurtri par des années de rejet et de haine, durant son collège. Elle qui avait toujours été un objet de convoitise et d'admiration, elle avait du mal à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si Bella ne l'appréciait pas ?

« - Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aimé de tout le monde. Et puis, Bella n'a jamais été comme ça.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?, détourna-t-il.

- Oui. On habitait à Forks toutes les deux, avant le divorce de mes parents. Elle venait souvent me voir pendant les vacances, et c'est ici qu'elle a rencontré Emmett et Jasper. Jasper fait du violon en dehors du lycée, et elle adore traîner au conservatoire. Pas pour regarder des concerts, juste pour se balader.

- Et Emmett ?, insista-t-il. »

Rosalie haussa les épaules, mettant fin à la conversation. Elle ne savait même pas qui il était avant aujourd'hui, celui-là. Bella lui en avait parlé, et sa connaissance du personnage s'arrêtait là.

Elle n'essaya pas de le convaincre encore de jeter l'éponge, et les adolescents passèrent la matinée à errer loin des regards indiscrets.

* * *

Midi sonna rapidement, et le repas étant offert à qui le désirait, la foule convergea vers le couloir menant à la sortie et au réfectoire. Edward avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne, et souriait en bavardant joyeusement.

Le couple s'installa dans le réfectoire, à une table éloignée. Leur table. Rapidement, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren et Mike les rejoignirent, s'installant chacun du côté de leur meneur. Le réfectoire était une immense salle aux murs blancs et au sol bleu. Entre les deux portes qui y menaient, se trouvait le comptoir où servaient gentiment les cantinières. Dans la salle, partout, des tables rondes et des sièges confortables étaient placés. La table de Rosalie Hale et Edward Masen était placée dans un renflement du mur, et entourée d'une banquette.

Quatre tables étaient ainsi disposées, aux quatre coins de la pièce, vestiges d'un temps où les professeurs n'avaient pas encore leur propre réfectoire où manger. A présent, ces tables affichaient aux yeux de tous, les figures importantes du lycée.

Paul soupira en voyant toute la bande s'installer, lançant des regards à la ronde comme si les lieux leur appartenaient. Il avait envie d'aller secouer la cour qui gravitait autour de ce trou du cul de Masen et de cette godiche de Rosalie Hale.

« - Je sais que tu te prépares à me péter les couilles, alors tais-toi, coupa Embry alors que son ami ouvrait la bouche.

- Pff, connard, sourit-il en se tournant vers l'autre garçon à leur table, t'en dis quoi Jake ? »

Jacob ne les regardait pas, absorbé par le flamby sur son plateau. Paul, Embry et Jacob faisaient partie d'une bande plus curieuse, mais non moins prisée, que celle d'Edward et Rosalie. Ils étaient tous trois bruns et leurs traits typés, au moins autant que leur peau basanée, indiquaient leurs origines indiennes. Ils faisaient partie du club d'athlétisme, et en étaient les figures emblématiques.

« - Hey, vous connaissez les nouvelles ?, lança une jeune femme en s'approchant du bout de leur table. »

Embry se décala en soupirant sous le regard insistant de Paul. Leah prit place à côté de lui sans se départir de son large sourire, et embraya :

« - Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle au lycée, en terminale L2. Et que Rosalie donne une fête ce soir, ce serait cool d'y aller non ? »

Les trois paires d'yeux – y compris Jacob, sorti de son mutisme par l'étonnement – convergèrent vers elle. En voyant leurs regards ahuris, elle comprit que les vacances n'avaient pas apaisé les tensions, de leur côté.

Cet été, Leah avait travaillé dans une colonie de vacances, où elle avait été rejointe par Rosalie. La proximité aidant, les deux femmes avaient fini par s'apprécier, et Leah avait fini par décider, avec sa nouvelle amie, que cette année, elle ne la haïrait pas. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés en carré court, et leva ses longs yeux noirs au ciel, avant de revenir au groupe qui la fixait toujours.

« - Je trouve que Rosalie est une fille cool, soupira-t-elle. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Elle faisait partie du club d'athlétisme, elle aussi. Elle avait une stature très peu féminine. Elle avait de larges épaules, et était musclée, au moins autant que les hommes avec qui elle passait son temps. Elle avait longtemps essayé de s'intégrer à un groupe exclusivement féminin, mais les filles de son âge l'agaçaient. Elle était rejetée, et mal-aimée par la majorité du lycée. Les garçons se s'intéressaient pas à elle, et les frasques qu'elle avait vécût avec eux l'avaient rendue méfiante et agressive parfois.

Elle pouvait paraître abrupte, dure, insensible, mais elle cachait des blessures profondes et encore atrocement douloureuses. Aux côtés de Rosalie, elle s'était sentie comme auprès d'une amie, ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Bien sûr, les garçons étaient un trésor qu'elle bénissait jour après jour, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre certaines choses, qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée que Rosalie puisse, elle, comprendre.

Alors elle avait envie de s'ouvrir, et de nouer des relations. La solitude lui pesait, et elle en avait assez de se limiter à ce qu'on lui offrait. Elle voulait maintenant obtenir ce qu'on lui refusait.

« - Leah, Rosalie, c'est la petite amie de Edward, s'étonna Jacob elle le regarda de travers, et il haussa les épaules.

- Oui, Leah ! Edward !, Embry dressa une main sur sa tête pour mimer la crête de ce dernier.

- Vous êtes chiants, râla-t-elle. »

Elle attrapa son plateau, furieuse, et alla le balancer sur l'une des tables vides au milieu du réfectoire. Les garçons la regardèrent partir avec étonnement, mais sans prononcer un mot.

« - Toutes façons, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle finisse par sympathiser avec une connasse. Entre elles, elles se comprennent, souffla Paul. »

Embry ouvrit la bouche si grand, qu'une mouche rentra et sortit sans qu'il ne la sente passer. Jacob se leva à son tour, dévisageant sévèrement Paul :

« - Paul, ça suffit. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le lui au lieu de l'insulter dès qu'elle s'en va. Moi je vais la voir ! »

Jacob quitta la table, avec son plateau, et alla s'expliquer à Leah, alors qu'Embry avait la bouche toujours aussi ouverte, mais cette fois, le regard suivant son ami.

« - Fermes la bouche, Embry, tu vas finir par te faire violer !, lança une voix joyeuse en prenant place à côté de lui, ma sœur n'est pas encore là ? »

Seth regarda les adolescents autour de lui, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Captant la mauvaise humeur ambiante, il la chercha du regard, et finit par la voir :

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne mange pas avec nous ? »

Embry leva les yeux au ciel, et posa une main sur son épaule :

« - Tu sais les filles, y'a des périodes où elles sont encore plus incompréhensibles que d'habitude.

- Oh, quand elles sont amoureuses, tu veux dire ?, demanda innocemment Seth.

- Ouais peut-être … Mais moi je voulais dire, quand elles ont leurs règles, soupira-t-il. »

Et même Paul esquissa un bref sourire.

Leah, en voyant ses lèvres se déformer dans un rictus, déclara comme une insulte :

« - Regardes-le ce frustré du cul. Tu m'étonnes qu'il m'ignore, il a peur de ce que je pourrais dire.

- S'il te plaît, ne nous en veut pas, chuchota Jacob. »

Leah posa son regard sur lui. Elle avait souvent du mal à le comprendre. Il était clairement le plus mignon de la bande, charismatique, gentil et au physique vraiment parfait. Chaque courbe de son corps était un délice visuel. Alors pourquoi était-il si timide ? Elle se le demandait. Il aurait pu avoir le lycée à ses pieds, mais cela ne semblait pas l'intéresser outre mesure.

« - Par rapport à la fête ? Je m'en fous, si vous voulez pas venir, j'irais seule, c'est tout. »

Jacob soupira. Il n'aimait pas les conflits. Non, il avait horreur de ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il tourna le regard vers l'entrée du réfectoire, se laissant partir dans ses pensées.

Mais alors qu'il concluait qu'il n'avait pas les couilles pour être à la place d'Edward, elle arriva. Elle marchait en dansant presque, et riait à gorge déployée, talonnée par le nouveau quater back de l'équipe d'Edward. Ses cheveux bruns dansaient dans son dos, et il dit distraitement, réalisant à peine qu'il parlait à voix haute :

« - Tu crois à l'amour ? »

Il entendit Leah lui répondre, alors qu'il détaillait la courbe délicate des hanches de la nouvelle venue.

« - Oui. Enfin, j'y ai crus. Mais je ne sais plus trop, maintenant. Disons que j'y crois, mais que je préfèrerais ne pas y être sujette. Et toi ?, elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était ailleurs.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. »

_Mais c'__est en bonne voie_, se dit-il.

Le duo alla chercher une table un peu plus loin, sans que Bella ne remarque le regard qui pesait sur elle, riant toujours. Elle finit par s'étaler sur une des banquettes qui entourait une des tables des coins. Elle ne savait pas la signification de son acte, au contraire de toute la salle, qui la dévisageait, à son grand étonnement.

Bella éclata de rire à nouveau, devant l'imitation du vampire qu'exécutait Emmett. Les branches de céleris qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de manger lui servaient de canines, et elle retint ses larmes lorsque, affublé d'un sourire machiavélique, il se plaça juste à côté de l'épaule de Jasper, et attendit qu'il se retourne.

Lorsqu'il le fit, il lâcha un glapissement de surprise en sursautant. Et Bella tomba à la renverse, pleurant littéralement de rire.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer, un appel sur son téléphone lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Emmett, étonné de sa réaction, reposa ses légumes, et s'inquiéta :

« - Y'a un souci Belli-Bell's ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et balaya la demande d'un sourire en se levant pour gagner la cour. Emmett la regarda partir sans rien dire, alors que Jasper demandait :

« - Tu ne la suis pas ?

- Toi non plus.

- Mais … Moi c'est parce que toi, tu ne la suis pas, insista-t-il.

- Et moi, c'est parce que je sais que notre Bella a des secrets qu'elle ne veut pas partager. »

Il leva les yeux, le regard vague, mais croisa celui, incendiaire, d'Edward.

« - Il a un souci celui-là ?, grogna-t-il.

- C'est le chef de l'équipe de foot tu sais, répondit Jasper, inquiet.

- Et alors ? Il va pas me faire un deuxième trou au cul. »

Jasper soupira, en même temps qu'Edward, qui se trouvait toujours assis, mais dans une position bien plus délicate.

Tyler et Mike avaient quitté la table, décidant d'aller les jeunes secondes qui piaillaient dans le couloir, et Jessica avait décidé de prendre place à côté d'Edward. Alors que Rosalie préparait sa soirée du soir, envoyant des textos au fur et à mesure que les décisions se prenaient, Jessica, elle, caressait éhontément la cuisse d'Edward, qui n'osait rien dire.

Il respirait avidement, rendu fébrile par l'angoisse. Il aimait prendre des risques, et se lancer des défis. Il avait adoré l'adrénaline qui avait parcouru ses veines lorsque le frère de Jessica avait ouvert la porte, et qu'il avait dû courir le plus vite possible pour sortir de la maison, le père de la fratrie le coursant armé d'un fusil. Il aimait se sentir vivant et en pleine possession de ses moyens, vivant, et presque mort.

Mais là, le risque n'était pas mesuré, et totalement inconsidéré. Il ne voulait certainement pas être découvert par Rosalie.

Il coula un regard coupable sur elle. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point il était mauvais, puant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point il pouvait blesser quelqu'un, malgré son amour. Pas elle.

Il passa sa main sur celle de Jessica, et alors qu'il allait l'enlever, elle la fit glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il sursauta si violemment, qu'il poussa Rosalie, qui poussa Lauren, qui renversa entièrement son soda sur son chemisier.

Elle hurla comme un porcelet qu'on égorge, et Edward en profita pour se lever d'un bond :

« - Je suis désolé, Lauren !, il lança un regard à Jessica, Jess', tu ne devrais pas me chatouiller, tu sais très bien que je sursaute tout de suite ! »

Jessica afficha un air clairement surpris. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il l'implique. Elle voulait le mettre mal-à-l'aise, comme elle l'était avec Mike à cause de lui. Et il ne l'était visiblement pas. Ou du moins était-ce ce qu'elle croyait, car Edward bouillait.

« - Jess' ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant, je me trimballes pas avec des rechanges sur-

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton débardeur de sport, coupa Rosalie sans lever le nez de son téléphone. »

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses un instant. Devant leur calme, Edward trancha :

« - Allez-y, je vais sortir un peu, et on se rejoint au café en face du lycée, d'accord Rose ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, et alors que les deux filles allaient aux toilettes, Edward sortit dans la cour. Il regarda longuement autour de lui, mais n'aperçut personne qu'il connaissait. Il traversa donc la cour en essayant de rester discret, et se dirigea vers la forêt qui jouxtait l'école.

Il marcha longuement à travers les arbres et les chemins sinueux, jusqu'à arriver à un chemin plus praticable que les autres. Il regarda attentivement les arbres qui longeaient la route, et finit par trouver l'inscription et les signes cabalistiques qu'il cherchait, au pied d'un immense sapin.

Il soupira lourdement. Il s'était pourtant promis qu'il allait arrêter, que les vacances lui serviraient de leçon, que c'était terminé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Voir son père lui avait rappelé à quel point il avait besoin de ce contrat.

Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en tira un canif. Il observa encore les alentours, effrayé à l'idée d'être suivi, et passa la lame sur le bout de son majeur.

Il fit la grimace lorsque la gouttelette de sang pointa par la plaie, et appuya sur son doigt pour faire couler le sang au pied de l'arbre.

« - Viens à moi. Je t'appelle, ici et maintenant. Viens à moi, ange de l'au-delà, murmura-t-il. »

Il attendit ensuite quelques minutes, mais rien ne se produisit. Il fronça les sourcils, et versa à nouveau son sang dans les herbes qui dévoraient les racines du sapin, puis répéta :

« - Viens à moi. Je t'appelle, ici et maintenant, viens à moi, ange de l'au-delà. »

A nouveau, le silence lui répondit, alors il s'énerva :

« - Oh, tu te fous de moi ? J'ai fait exactement comme la dernière fois, alors tu ramènes tes petites fesses genre illico presto OK ?! »

Un bruit sourd, pareil à une détonation, résonna tout près de lui. Il sursauta si fort, qu'il se prit les pieds dans une racine, et tomba sur les fesses.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, elle était là. La fille du croisement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois, et secoua ses cheveux courts. Elle avait des allures de lutins, et ses yeux rayonnaient, comme si elle était heureuse de le voir. Elle se pencha vers lui, et souffla :

« - Restes polis Edward. Tu as fait le mort pendant plus d'un mois, et je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Je suis un ange vengeur, je te rappelle. Je pourrais tout aussi bien te planter là et aller décimer ta famille, pour te punir de ton insolence. »

Edward réprima un violent frisson, mais il sentit tout de même la perle glacée de sueur qui lui coula dans le dos. Il se leva, et réaliser qu'il dominait la jeune femme d'environ une tête et demie le rassura un peu.

Il s'épousseta pour se redonner contenance, et murmura, plus docile :

« - Comment vas-tu, Alice, ça faisait longtemps.

- J'étais vexée, tu sais. Tu as décidé de m'abandonner ?, contra-t-elle en détaillant ses ongles, dos au jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de décrocher. Mais … »

Il ravala la bile amère qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il se sentait minable, de ne pas avoir tenu plus d'un mois. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et ça le minait.

« - C'est bon, répondit-elle en se tournant, tu connais les termes du contrat non ?

- Oui … Evidemment, il baissa la tête, je te ramène des fragments d'âmes innocentes, et tu me donnes le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. »

Elle acquiesça, et cela rappela une question à Edward :

« - Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je ne parviens pas à entendre certaines personnes ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. »

Il attendit qu'elle poursuive, mais elle n'en avait clairement pas l'intention. Elle ferma les yeux de longues minutes, et Edward attendit patiemment qu'elle les ouvre à nouveau. Ce qu'elle finit par faire :

« - C'est bon.

- C'est tout ?, sourit-il, goguenard. »

Elle esquissa un vague sourire, et la seconde suivante, elle avait une main dans son cou, et ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Edward. Elle le regarda un instant, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son comparse. Elle l'effleura comme une caresse du vent, et il sourit contre sa bouche en approfondissant le baiser.

Il sentit, au contact de sa langue, que quelque chose se passait. Comme s'il avait pris du speed, et que la drogue commençait à se répandre dans son sang. Peu à peu, il se sentait apaisé, et excité à la fois. Il avait envie de sauter, et d'aller parler à n'importe qui pour entendre s'il mentait.

Elle se détacha de lui, et sourit encore plus largement.

« - Préviens-moi, la prochaine fois que tu veux que nous rompions … Notre accord. »

Il sourit à son tour, mais au vide. Alice avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Hé coucou ! Un long chapitre n'est-il pas :)

Alors, surpris ?

Que pensez-vous des petits caractères de chacun ? Déçus ? Etonnés ? Curieux ?

Et Jacob, sage et timide, vous en êtes sûrs ?

Et Edward, vraiment tout seul dans cette forêt ? Et l'appel mystérieux de Bella ? Des idées ?

C'est drôle comme vous me dites que vous avez hâte de lire la suite,

alors que je suis sûre que je suis encore plus impatiente de vous lire, moi :D

Review les enfants, et je vous bénis jusqu'à la énième génération ! ( En plus je réponds à toutes dès lors que vous êtes identifiés ! )

_Plum'_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Secrets

Houlala ! Un chapitre très long :)

Je n'ai pas encore bien relu ( à tête reposée quoi :p ) Donc je pense que certaines fautes m'auront échappées.

Si quoique ce soit vous apparaît écrit bizarrement, ou mal orthographié, vous serez des amours de signaler !

* * *

Lauren déboutonna son chemisier lentement, en dévisageant Jessica qui réajustait distraitement son maquillage. Elle avait le regard vague, et Lauren se doutait qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Lauren était une femme plutôt petite, mais élancée. Elle avait une poitrine plutôt ronde, et un sourire qui ravirait le plus rocailleux des cœurs. Elle avait l'assurance des filles qui se savent belles, et la réputation assez salie pour ne plus craindre le regard des autres.

Elle posa son regard sur le mur carrelé de bleu qui accueillait la porte des toilettes, et aperçut le phallus qu'avaient gravé les élèves de sa classe alors qu'elle était en seconde, à même le carreau. Ils avaient pris soin d'ajouter une légende, bien sûr : Lauren la salope. Indispensable.

Elle se tamponna le visage de ses doigts humides, pour reprendre contenance alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Elle se foutait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, ces idiots. Elle n'était pas de leur niveau, elle était Lauren Mallory. Elle faisait partie de la clique de Rosalie Hale, et elle avait tous les mecs à ses pieds. Dommage qu'ils ne l'intéressent pas, d'ailleurs.

Elle se tourna vers son amie, et afficha un sourire tout à fait factice, mais efficace :

« - Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui cloche ? »

Jessica sursauta si vivement, que le rouge à lèvre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts dessina une courbe parfaite jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, au-dessus de son oreille.

Lauren sourit, plus sincèrement cette fois, et souffla :

« - Viens-là, et racontes-moi. »

Elle s'approcha de son amie tout en fouillant dans son sac, sa chemise toujours grande ouverte sur son soutien-gorge rouge. Jessica s'approcha en souriant faiblement, les joues rougies par la situation.

« - Je ne sais pas si j'en ai très envie, Lauren…, murmura-t-elle alors que Lauren apposait un coton imbibé de démaquillant sur sa joue.

- Tu n'es pas obligée. Mais de toute façon, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Edward, Jessica rougit furieusement, et je présume que Rosalie n'est pas au courant. »

Jessica coula un regard coupable sur sa confidente. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas au courant, et il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le soit. Alors elle se décida à vider son sac. Lauren ne la balancerait pas, pas vrai ?

« - Je … Non, Rosalie n'est pas au courant. Et Edward … Enfin … On a été très proches, il y a peu …

- Vous avez couché ensemble, répondit Lauren.

- Oui …, répondit Jessica en rougissant, et … J'adore Rose, tu comprends ? Vraiment, je ne veux pas la trahir mais … Avec Mike, ça battait un peu de l'aile et je … Je crois que j'ai un souci, soupira-t-elle.

- De quel type ?, demanda Lauren en souriant devant la marque entièrement effacée sur la peau de son amie. »

Elle passa un doigt léger sur la peau de Jessica en souriant largement, fière d'elle. Ce rapprochement tira un frisson à Jessica. Mais aisi, elle pouvait voir plus attentivement la peau nue à la naissance des seins de Lauren, et elle remarqua une couche plus épaisse, moins naturelle que le reste de sa carnation.

« - Lauren ?

- Hm ?, marmonna celle-ci en rangeant ses affaires et en attrapant son débardeur de sport.

- Tu mets du fond de teint sur tes seins ?

- Non pourquoi ? »

Mais Jessica avait vu les épaules de sa comparse se contracter, et son bras s'immobiliser. Elle finit par reprendre son mouvement, et enfila son t-shirt. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle passa une main nerveuse sur son coude, et le massa comme si elle avait mal. Le geste était inconscient, mais très parlant pour son amie.

« - Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, Jess. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, et réalisa qu'elle avait passé son ongle entre ses lèvres dans un mouvement machinal.

« - Je ne m'inquiète pas, ça va, trancha-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas me parler de tes soucis ? »

Jessica haussa les épaules. Evidemment que non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle en parle. Elle en mourrait d'envie, mais pas question qu'on la regarde de travers. Pas question qu'elle soit sujet des rumeurs, des murmures sur son passage. Elle voulait qu'on la voit comme une fille bien rangée, et très populaire. Sans histoire, et peut-être même un peu stupide, mais surtout, surtout qu'on ne se pose pas de question sur elle. Et puis si elle en parlait à son amie, ce serait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait un problème. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait vraiment un problème.

Elle n'avait pas de problème. Jamais.

Elle afficha un sourire forcé, et Lauren décida qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'insister. Alors les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la cour, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Rosalie les attendait, sous le préau qui servait de cour. Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à elle, et Jessica jeta un regard à la ronde, cherchant Edward :

« - Il n'est pas encore là. Mais il va venir, lança Rosalie, répondant à l'interrogation silencieuse des jeunes femmes, il va venir, souffla-t-elle plus pour elle que pour les filles. »

Elle en doutait sérieusement, et si Jessica ne l'avait pas perçu, Lauren, elle, avait senti la douloureuse hésitation dans la voix de son amie.

« - Il ne devait pas sortir prendre l'air ? Il est peut-être simplement dans les bois. »

Rosalie acquiesça, et la jeune femme compris qu'elle ne donnerait pas de réponse. Rosalie était comme ça. Elle intériorisait. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide, ni de compassion, comme si elle prenait ça pour de la pitié. Elle était prétentieuse, au point de penser qu'elle pouvait tout assumer sans l'aide de quiconque.

Lauren haussa les épaules. Grand bien lui fasse.

Edward finit par émerger des arbres, un large sourire barrant son visage. Un sourire victorieux que la petite blonde ne reconnut pas, au contraire de ses deux amies.

« - T'étais où ?, lança Rosalie, si froide que son interlocuteur cru voir émerger un iceberg sous ses pieds.

- Je te l'ai dit : je prenais l'air. J'étais dans le bois. »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils. Avec un sourire comme ça, il mentait, c'était clair. Jessica étouffa un ricanement, et Rosalie lui lança un regard si foudroyant, qu'elle sursauta en le croisant.

« - Ramènes-moi chez moi, je veux préparer ma fête, ordonna-t-elle à Lauren en fixant toujours Jessica.

- On reste pas un peu ensemble, chaton ?, minauda son petit-ami. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, le fixa un instant avec hargne, puis tourna les talons vers la voiture de sa camarade.

Lauren haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, et lui emboîta le pas.

« - J'ai dit une connerie ou un truc du genre ?, demanda le jeune homme à Jessica.

- Tu avais ce regard …, rougit-elle.

- Quel regard ?, demanda-t-il naïvement.

- Le regard qui dit ''Il vient de se passer quelque chose de trop excitant que tu n'aimerais pas savoir mais que j'ai adoré vivre sans toi.'' »

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait sûrement raison. Elle visait même tellement juste que c'en était choquant. Il sourit et elle baissa le regard, puis commença à se diriger vers sa voiture :

« - Jess', l'interpella-t-elle encore.

- Oui ?

- Ne me refait plus ça. J'ai couché avec toi parce que je me faisais chier, pas par amour ou une connerie du genre. Alors vas pas faire foirer mon couple, OK ? »

Elle frémit, mais ce n'était clairement pas d'excitation. Elle revint vers lui, et le fixa longuement, partagée entre la rage, et la gêne. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle aurait des sentiments pour lui ? Ce n'était pas ça du tout en plus … Si ?

« - Edward, je t'interdis de me parler comme si c'était moi la méchante de cette histoire. J'ai trompé Mike parce que je n'en ai rien à foutre de lui, mais toi, je ne comprends pas du tout ton raisonnement et je … »

Edward fit quelques pas, avalant la distance entre eux, et elle recula, oppressée par la rage qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle ne put plus reculer plus loin, bloquée par un mur, mais il poursuivit jusqu'à se plaquer contre elle. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt si près l'un de l'autre, qu'elle put sentir sa respiration s'échouer sur la peau blafarde de son visage, tout sang l'ayant quitté dans la hâte de l'angoisse.

« - Tu te prends pour qui, pour me parler sur ce ton ? Et puis, puisque tu es si sage, pourquoi tu t'es ramenée en me demandant si ça me gênait de me taper la copine d'un pote, hum ?, souffla-t-il en se penchant dans son cou. »

Edward s'approcha encore de sa peau, et ce contact sembla exacerber sa capacité à l'entendre.

Avec son don, il avait découvert que les pensées ne fonctionnaient pas toutes de la même manière. Si certains souvenirs, forts et marquants, passaient comme des films, d'autres pensées, plus intellectuelles, étaient parlées. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une image, puisque les pensées ne sont réellement ni des sons, ni des images. Tout était plus complexe que ça.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, défila toute la scène des toilettes, avec Lauren, dans l'esprit de Jessica. Elle tremblait sous lui, en essayant d'enfouir ses souvenirs au plus profond d'elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais d'autres suivirent, avec Angéla, la jeune et jolie fille qui partageait son cours de littérature, l'année dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de changer de lycée à cause des rumeurs selon lesquelles elle préférait les filles. Puis d'autres encore, où, après qu'elle ait couché avec Mike, et qu'il se soit endormi, elle pleurait silencieusement sous ses draps roses en se demandant pourquoi elle n'aimait pas ça.

Puis c'est lui, qui apparut. C'était troublant, comme expérience. Se voir dans ses souvenirs, ou dans des pensées, était toujours bizarre. Pas qu'il n'aime pas son image, mais il n'aimait pas se voir à travers les yeux des autres. C'était comme des filtres de différentes couleurs. Si l'amour était rose, la haine était d'un rouge bordeaux, et la jalousie verte. Et tous les filtres étaient très nuancés, comme un plat très compliqué dont on a du mal à démêler les différentes saveurs.

Jessica, elle, était claire, dans ces filtres : la peur. Même lorsqu'elle se vit faire l'amour, elle avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'il le dise à Rosalie, elle avait peur d'être traitée de salope. Mais par-dessus tout, elle avait peur de ne pas aimer ce qu'il lui faisait. Il pensa fièrement qu'il lui avait quand même fait la totale, jouant de sa langue, de ses doigts et du reste avec. Mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas aimé. Elle avait ressenti plus de choses qu'avec Mike, et les sensations étaient clairement agréables, mais elle n'avait pas aimé que ce soit lui qui lui fasse. Ni Mike. Ni aucun homme qu'elle ait un jour connu.

Alors, il la vit, elle, seule, dans le noir. Et il entendit qu'elle hurlait. Ce n'était ni un souvenir, ni une pensée à proprement parler. C'était un état. Elle était seule, perdue, elle ne savait pas où aller, alors elle restait là, sans bouger, prostrée, effrayée, et elle attendait qu'on vienne la sauver.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que cela faisait plus de quelques minutes qu'il était pratiquement appuyé sur elle, il ressentit un frisson. Ce n'était pas du plaisir, ni de la rage. Aucun sentiment qu'il ait réellement connu, depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout : de la _compassion_.

Il recula, fébrile, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était au bord des larmes. Comme si elle savait qu'il savait tout maintenant. Comme si elle était encore plus terrorisée.

Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui, alors il passa une main délicate sur sa joue, et balbutia :

« - Je ne ... Je ne dirais rien. Mike ne saura rien, et Rosalie non plus, mais en disant ces mots, il sentit un long frisson étrange lui parcourir l'échine. Il n'y prêta pas attention, et reprit, serrant les dents en sifflant, mais si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, je me fiche que tu sois une nana, je te brise le cou de mes mains. »

Elle frémit en se dégageant, et il lui adressa un sourire narquois. Elle s'écarta, le fixant toujours, et pendant encore de longues minutes, et finit par partir d'un pas prompt vers sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus ses pas, Edward posa une main sur le mur, pour soutenir son poids, clignant des yeux comme un dément pour essayer d'effacer cette dernière image de son esprit. Et ce n'était pas facile.

Il culpabilisait atrocement, il se sentait sale et horrible. Il glissa, et plaqua son dos au mur avant de se laisser choir jusqu'à être assis. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça lui rappelait trop des années sombres, qu'il aurait préféré laisser là où elles étaient. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais voir cette douleur qu'elle cachait si habilement ?

Parce qu'il était centré sur lui-même.

« - Wow, souffla une voix en face de lui, le tirant de sa tétanie. »

Il cligna des yeux, et se leva d'un bond. Mais il eut un vertige, et se retrouva à nouveau adossé au mur.

« - Hé, tombes pas !, s'écria la voix féminine en l'attrapant par les épaules. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il replaça enfin cette voix :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Isabella ?, mais alors qu'il voulait faire le fier en la repoussant, il retomba sur elle comme une masse.

- Ça se voit pas ? Je sauve un trou du cul de la chute, contra-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise. »

Edward esquissa un sourire devant sa franchise. C'était ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant.

« - Profites-en pas pour me tripoter, rit-il.

- Genre j'ai besoin d'une situation pareille pour te tripoter, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Moi j'en ai clairement besoin !

- Vas te faire empapaouter Masen, sourit-elle discrètement. »

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire, satisfait. Elle l'emmena sur le parking vide, et le posa sur le capot d'une voiture. Il s'assit, et respira avidement. Il passa une main sur sa joue et sentit qu'elle était humide.

Son sang se glaça : Il avait pleuré.

_Et Bella l'avait vu_.

Il leva les yeux sur elle. Elle le dévisageait avec un sourire étrange. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert d'elle. Ni gêné, ni contrarié, ni même sarcastique, ce à quoi il s'attendait pourtant. Et lorsqu'il se concentra sur son esprit pour savoir de quoi il retournait, il eut un frisson de surprise :

« _C'est pas grave, Masen. Pleurer c'est pas grave. Sois pas gêné. Putain qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il comprenne ce con …_ »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et enroula une mèche autour de son doigt. Ça semblait être un geste machinal, mais il savait que c'était de la gêne, parce qu'elle réfléchissait.

« - Masen écoutes … Je dirais rien tu sais. Pis si tu veux parler ben … _Tu vas sérieusement dire ''je suis là'' ? Naaan, suicides-toi_, je suis là quoi, _putain,_ _tu l'as fait … Mais quelle quiche merde …_ »

Edward sourit. Finalement, avec les sous-titres, elle était plutôt drôle. Mais ses pensées étaient teintées de frustration. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient ce genre de relation. Même si elle ne le détestait pas, elle ne voulait pas de ce …

_Putain de Sac à problèmes que je vais encore me coltiner … Merde._

Ouais voilà. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Agacé, Edward balaya la demande d'un mouvement de main. Finalement, il se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux sans ce fichu pacte.

« - C'est bon Isa-

- Bella s'te'plaît. C'est déjà assez handicapant comme ça, elle lui adressa une œillade, _bordel de merde, t'as vraiment fait ça ?_

- Si tu veux, Bella. C'est bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, alors pas la peine de me veiller. Je suis pas mourant. »

Elle sourit. Non, il ne l'était pas. D'ailleurs, s'il l'avait été, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu la force de …, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Si. Même s'il avait été mourant, il aurait trouvé la force d'être désagréable. Mais peu importe. Il se cachait derrière cette façade d'amertume pour cacher de la douleur, elle en était sûre. Juste qu'avec ses soucis actuels …

Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Edward la dévisageait, intrigué. Il la relança :

« - Tu t'adaptes bien au lycée ?, demanda-t-il, présumant que s'y logeait le nœud du problème. »

Mais son visage s'éclaira, ravi par cette distraction momentanée :

« - Oui plutôt ! La majorité des gens sont cools. Sauf toi, mais tu t'en doutes.

- Ouais. Au fait, pourquoi t'as déménagé ici ? T'es partie avec ta mère ou un bordel du genre ?, tenta-t-il encore.

- Non, avec mon père. Ma mère s'est barrée, en fait. Je lui parle plus depuis quelques temps, mais c'est compliqué, et je doute que ça t'intéresse, se referma-t-elle. »

Il fit la moue. Il savait que ça concernait sa famille, mais il avait tenté une approche encore loin de la raison de ses cachoteries. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle y pense, et ça le frustrait. Alors, il la congédia de nouveau :

« - C'est bon, tu as raison, ça m'intéresse pas. Pourquoi tu restes là, au fait ?

- Parce que t'es assis sur le capot de ma bagnole, et que j'attends Emmett et Jasper. »

Il sourcilla. Il se tourna sur lui-même, et détailla la voiture. Vraiment ? Elle était propriétaire d'une Renault Koleos noire ? Et neuve, à priori.

« - Il est ministre ton père, ou un truc du genre ?, souffla-t-il, ébahit.

- Non, je l'ai payée moi-même. »

Il fit volte-face, et la regarda longuement. Il essaya de percer les mystères de son esprit, mais c'était comme un immense puzzle, dont il n'avait que les quatre coins. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, et elle ne lui donnait aucune pièce. Même son esprit demeurait silencieux à ses appels au secourt.

« - Comment ?, demanda-t-il, presque agressivement.

- J'te demande si ta grand-mère fait du vélo ?, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Moi elle en fait !, s'écria une voix tonitruante que Bella reconnu aussitôt, elle a toujours la pêche la mémé ! »

Elle se tourna, et adressa un sourire radieux à Emmett, qui s'approcha d'elle en écartant grand ses bras. Elle se jeta dedans, et il la fit tournoyer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient presque à la perpendiculaire de son corps. Ils riaient aux éclats sous le regard haineux d'Edward.

Jasper s'approcha de la voiture alors que les deux autres jouaient comme des enfants, se courant après et chahutant. Il savait que c'était leur manière à eux de se réconforter. Il savait que leurs blessures ne leurs permettaient pas d'être heureux autrement que bruyamment. Ils se persuadaient de leur bonheur, et avaient besoin que les autres y croient pour ça. Emmett lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, que Jasper lui rendit en souriant.

Il leva les yeux, et croisa le regard d'Edward, qui le dévisageait.

« - Pourquoi tu traînes avec eux, en fait ?, demanda-t-il froidement. »

Jasper n'aimait pas ce type. Il l'effrayait. C'était sûrement son caractère qui était incompatible, mais il n'aimait pas sa façon de croire que tout le monde lui devait quelque chose. Comme s'il avait été tellement maltraité qu'il estimait que le monde entier devait lui demander pardon.

Edward eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait l'habitude qu'on suppose des choses sur son compte, mais jamais aussi justement.

« - Je les aime, répondit Jasper en s'écartant un peu de lui, il n'y a pas besoin de motif à l'amour. C'est juste … Tu sais … Comme ça. »

Edward sourcilla. Et il réalisa que non, il ne savait pas.

Le groupe monta dans la voiture, et Bella ramena tout le monde à bon port.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant chez elle, elle mit quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa voiture. L'immeuble trônait fièrement, plus haut et plus miroitant que tous les autres, juste en face d'un parc boisé. Elle s'embarqua dans le parking souterrain, et alla garer sa voiture à la place qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Elle n'aimait pas tout ça. Le luxe, la richesse … Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle aurait préféré avoir de vrais parents, avoir une vraie famille. Elle se foutait de toutes ces belles choses, parce que c'était seulement des objets pour combler un manque plus profond. Un manque d'amour.

Son père était effectivement un riche homme. Il travaillait dans le commerce, et était toujours en voyage. C'était sûrement ce qui avait poussé sa mère à prendre un amant, d'ailleurs.

Elle sourit en attrapant ses clefs dans le fond de son sac, en s'adossant au miroir dans l'ascenseur. ''Prendre un amant''. Ça lui faisait l'effet d'une petite annonce. Comme si on avait posté une offre d'emploi. Avait-elle aussi examiné des CV ?

Mais son sourire fut de courtes duré. Elle passa la porte blindée de son appartement, et accrocha son sac au porte-manteau dans le hall.

Elle passa l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au salon, et posa ses clefs sur la table de la cuisine avant d'aller enclencher son répondeur, pendant qu'elle allait se servir un immense verre d'eau.

Sa cuisine était séparée de son salon par un comptoir en bois foncé. Dans sa cuisine, une large table pouvant accueillir jusqu'à six chaises aisément trônait contre l'un des murs. Les deux autres murs, qui dessinaient un coin étaient couverts de meubles de cuisine.

Après son comptoir, on pouvait voir un immense salon. Un écran plat, une chaîne hi-fi high tek, et surtout, sa bibliothèque. La pièce était sans doute sa préférée. Une baie vitrée tapissait tout le mur du salon, et donnait sur une terrasse. Le jour, la salle était aérée et respirait la liberté, comme si elle n'avait de mur, et la nuit, on avait l'impression de dormir à la belle étoile.

Sur son canapé, il y avait des draps. Elle y dormait quelques fois, pour profiter de la vue.

En face de son hall, si on continuait en longeant sa cuisine, on trouvait un couloir. La première porte donnait sur sa chambre, et la seconde sur une chambre d'ami. Les deux chambres étaient munies d'une salle de bain personnelle. Et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse créer un appartement aussi spacieux. C'était comme si on avait emboité plusieurs maisons plan pied, et qu'on avait appelé ça un immeuble.

« - Vous avez sept nouveaux messages -, énonça la voix métallique du répondeur, alors qu'elle avalait son verre d'eau d'un traite. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, et récupéra son sac à main, pour chercher la liste de fournitures qu'elle avait rédigée elle-même pendant le speech de son prof de philo.

« - Aujourd'hui, à 9 heures 26. »

Elle l'attrapa, et revint vers la cuisine pour entendre le premier message.

« - Salut Bella, c'est Papa. »

Il avait la voix rauque, comme chaque fois qu'il l'appelait. Comme s'il allait soudainement fondre en larmes, et ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'elle était responsable de cette douleur qu'il exprimait.

« - Hum … J'espère que tu t'es bien installée … Enfin je pense, tu as eu toutes les vacances, et tu n'es pas … »

_Comme ta mère_, pensa-t-elle. Mais il ne le dit pas, elle l'entendit déglutir :

« - Tu es une fille organisée. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé et … Je t'embrasse fort. Tu me manques et …, sa voix se brisa, Je t'aime Bella. »

Un bip sonore retentit dans l'appartement. Il avait terminé. Bella ravala un sanglot, et alla se resservir à boire alors que le répondeur poursuivait son office :

« - Aujourd'hui, à 9 heures 59 : Salut Bella, c'est maman. Je sais que tu filtres mes appels, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler…, son ton était suppliant, et elle entendit presque les larmes tomber sur le combiné, appelles-moi je t'en prie, Bella … S'il te plaît … »

Bella appuya sur le bouton suivant. Elle ne voulait pas entendre sa mère se lamenter sur son propre sort. Elle avait assez supporté ça.

« - Aujourd'hui, à 10 heures 15 : Salut Bella, c'est encore maman. Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'entendre mais- »

Bella coupa. Elle passa les deux messages suivants. Au moins, elle avait raison sur un point, pour une fois : sa fille filtrait ses appels.

« Aujourd'hui, à 13 heures 11 : Bella, c'est Jazz. En fait, je sais que tu es sûrement encore dehors, et tu dois être en train de te dire un truc du genre ''il est vraiment idiot, s'il me cherchait, pourquoi appeler chez moi ?'', elle sourit, mais en fait, je te cherche pas. Je voulais juste te laisser un truc gentil qui te ferait sourire. Parce que je sais que tu dois te sentir un peu seule depuis ton déménagement … Et en général. Et je me doute que tu as des soucis en ce moment, même si tu ne nous le dis pas. Là, en fait, tu viens de sortir de la cantine en trombes. Je veux bien que les légumes soient dégueu …, il y eut un bruit de craquement, ah ouais, ils sont vraiment déguelasses quand même … Enfin, pas au point de te faire fuir. Alors saches quand même – oui, je vais vraiment le dire, Bella – Saches quand même qu'Emmett, il y eut un rire machiavélique en fond, Wow, il est flippant, tu entends ? Enfin, Emmett et moi, on sera toujours là pour toi. On se voit ce soir chez Rose, bisous Belli-Bee, on t'aime. »

Elle soupira de contentement, et sirota son verre en souriant largement. Elle avait vraiment des amis en or. Elle attrapa un Velléda, et nota, sur le tableau qu'elle avait accroché à son frigo :

_- Remercier les benêts._

_- Se préparer pour Rose._

« - Aujourd'hui, à 14 heures : Bonjour, Isabella Swan. Ici Sam Uley, Jared est malade, cette semaine, alors nous hésitons encore à vous le laisser ce week-end. Eventuellement, vous pourriez passer, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue. Pensez à appeler ce soir, également, il nous l'a rappelé toute la journée. Bonne journée, Isabella. »

_Merde_, pensa-t-elle automatiquement. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge fixée au-dessus de sa table : 14 heures 30. Emily devait être en train de faire son footing … Elle attrapa son téléphone portable, et envoya un texto pour demander si elle pouvait appeler d'ici une heure.

Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre, pour essayer différentes robes. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« _Pas de souci ma belle, _-Emily_._ »

Elle s'appliqua à se préparer, pour éviter de penser aux larmes qu'elle allait verser lorsqu'elle allait rappeler Jared. Elle pleurait à chaque fois, de toute façon.

Elle finit par être satisfaite de son choix pour la soirée, et elle alla s'assoir dans le canapé du salon. D'un regard à son téléphone, elle sut qu'il lui restait environ un quart d'heure à attendre, alors elle appela son père, pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Leur conversation fut brève, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était contente d'avoir entendu la voix de son père, même chargée de sanglots.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'horloge : c'était l'heure.

Elle saisit le fixe, et tapa sur la touche 1 : le numéro était déjà entré, évidemment.

Emily décrocha tout de suite :

« - Bella ?

- Qui d'autre ?, sourit Bella.

- Ponctuelle, comme toujours, rit Emily.

- Evidemment, tu me connais. Sam a laissé un message pour dire que Jared était malade, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, s'enquit-elle rapidement.

- Rien de grave, un état grippal. Nous allons l'emmener chez le médecin, mais avec une bonne médication, ce sera vite résolu, il faudrait juste éviter de tirer sur la corde. Tu veux que je te le passe ?, demanda-t-elle chaleureusement.

- Merci, Emily, glapit Bella en sentant les larmes affluer. »

La jeune femme à l'autre bout soupira, et appela le jeune garçon. Bella entendit ses pas dévaler l'escalier, et elle rit de bon cœur, sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ses sanglots sans ça.

« - Allô ?, demanda la petite voix fluette.

- Salut mon louveteau, souffla-t-elle en retour.

- Ouaiiiis ! Tu as appelé !

- Je te l'avais promis. Comment ça va ?

- Je suis malade. Mais Emily s'occupe bien de moi, t'inquiètes pas ! Sam est pas là. Mais il rentre bientôt du travail. Dis, tu vas te marier avec Sam ?

- Non mon lapin, rit Bella, non, Sam est déjà marié à Emily, tu sais. Tu ne te sens pas trop mal ?

- Non je vais bien, c'est cool, je mange ce que je veux quand Sam est pas là. Tu viendras me voir ce week-end ? Parce que je sais pas si je pourrais la semaine prochaine aussi, parce que je suis super occupé en ce moment tu vois ? Enfin, j'ai envie de te voir, alors si tu peux pas, bah je dirais à mon amoureuse qu'on se verra plus tard, mais bon, débita-t-il.

- Je sais pas trésor, j'ai des cours moi aussi, tu sais. Mais je vais essayer. Je vais m'arranger avec Emily et Sam.

- Ah, tu vas à l'école toi aussi ? Elle est gentille ta maîtresse cette année ?

- Oui mon cœur, rit Bella, elle est gentille avec moi, mais elle enseigne une matière difficile, alors on va avoir du mal à se comprendre !

- Oh, il faut que tu fasses des efforts alors !, rit il en retour, mais je te laisse là, je dois aller chez le docteur ! On se reparle demain ?

- Evidemment, elle déglutit lourdement, et retint ses pleurs avec hargne, Quand tu veux trésor. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, maman. »

* * *

Alors alors, surpris ? :D

Bella, maman ? Etonné, contrarié, déçu ?

Désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à l'apparition de Nessie, mais je préférais que ce soit un garçon ...

ça sera mieux pour la suite !

Alors, Jessica, vous vous attendiez à ça ? Et non, ce n'est pas une salope ! Tout le monde a ses raisons :p

Rassurez-vous, Jasper et Emmett prendront un rôle important dans la suite :)

Et Lauren, son secret ? Il n'y a pas encore trop d'indices, mais j'ai confiance en vous !

.

Au prochain chapitre, je cite ceux qui ont deviné des secrets ce coup-ci, ou dont les hypothèses s'approchaient de la vérité !

.

Review les enfants, j'adore ça :keur keur:

_Plum'_


	6. Chapter 5 : Confidences

Coucowww !

Alors les loulous, heureux ?

Encore une fois, merci de signaler les fautes, les incohérences et tout le tintouin :keur keur:

**Disclaimer** ; Twilight n'est pas à moi.

Bon alors, un petit topo review :

_**LFM'Ines**_ : Merci d'être aussi à fond :D

**_Bellaeva_** : Toi qui veut déjà que le jeu d'Edward se retourne contre lui x')

Et gros bisous tout le monde,

parce que quand même, vous êtes géniaux :keur keur:

* * *

« - Rose, où veux-tu que nous rangions les boissons ?, demanda Lauren en pointant son nez à la cuisine où Rosalie marmonnait. »

La maison de la jeune fille était très spacieuse, et Lauren ne cessait de répéter, en riant, qu'elle avait très peur de s'y perdre. Un immense hall dont le plafond était si haut, qu'il allait rejoindre le toit du deuxième étage sans être coupé, conduisait à la cuisine où se trouvait Rosalie. Des colonnes faisaient office de murs, finement ouvragées à même le marbre. Et toute la demeure était construite sur le même modèle.

La bâtisse était entourée d'un immense terrain encore boisé, raccroché à sa maison et dont elle-même ne connaissait pas bien les limites. Dans le jardin à l'arrière, une immense piscine construite en cascade trônait au milieu de dalles de jardins et de pots de fleurs parfaitement entretenus.

« - Mets-les dans le bar du salon secondaire, répondit Rosalie en continuant de pianoter sur sa tablette tactile. »

Elle voulait que tous les réseaux sociaux parlent de la fête qu'elle donnerait le soir même. Tyler la rejoignit dans la cuisine, et alla se servir un verre d'eau du frigo, sans s'arrêter près d'elle.

Elle se retourna sur elle-même, appuyant son menton sur le dossier de sa chaise pour l'observer. Tyler était définitivement canon. Il n'était pas trapu et aussi large que haut, comme ce cube de McCarthy. Il était tout en longueur, et même les muscles de son torse nu semblaient plus fins. Il était indéniablement musclé, mais tout en lui semblait artistiquement dessiné. Ses muscles finement ciselés, ses traits fins son visage long, sa taille… Il était presque elfique.

Il arborait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le cou, et formaient comme une auréole sur sa tête. Il tourna son regard vers elle, et afficha un large sourire éclatant en la gratifiant d'une œillade :

« - La vue te plaît ? »

Rosalie ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se tourna en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'appuya lourdement sur sa main, boudeuse.

Tyler vint prendre place sur la chaise en face d'elle. Rosalie et lui avaient toujours eu des rapports un peu étranges. Tyler était très ami avec Edward, et il le soutenait et le protégeait, peu importait la situation. Mais il l'aidait aussi à garder ce brin de femme auprès de lui. Il lui signalait quand il allait trop loin, et si la confiance était le ciment d'un couple, dans le leur, c'était Tyler.

De fait, il était également plutôt proche de Rosalie. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, et lissa sa veste de tailleur noire. Elle portait un chemisier presque transparent d'un rose pâle, et son soutien-gorge noir ressortait sous le tissu. Elle était nerveuse :

« - ça ne va pas ?, finit-il par demander.

- C'est Edward.

- Pour changer, sourit-il. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle n'aimait pas se mettre à nue, mais Tyler n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle savait qu'il allait résoudre ses problèmes. Alors elle murmura :

« - Il est tellement … Lunatique. Je le connais, je sais bien qu'il ne me dit pas tout, mais j'aimerais tellement … Qu'il soit un peu constant tu comprends ? Qu'il ne m'aime pas à la folie comme il le fait quand on se retrouve, mais qu'il ne s'amuse pas à me provoquer comme il le fait quand on est ensemble depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas encore habituée à ses sautes d'humeurs, et c'est insupportable. »

Tyler posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Rosalie, qui tremblait sur la table. Il savait que ça la touchait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, et ça lui faisait de la peine.

« - ça va aller, murmura-t-il en souriant. »

Et comme chaque fois qu'il lui disait une telle chose, la jeune femme su qu'il avait raison.

« - Allons aider Lauren, coupa-t-elle en quittant la cuisine, et Tyler …, il se retourna vers elle, sur sa chaise, merci. »

* * *

« Minou, tu me diras à quelle heure tu pars ce soir !, ordonna la voix rauque de sa mère. »

Emmett ne répondit pas, affairé devant son miroir. Il passa un cintre devant lui, qui supportait une tenue de smoking noire et blanche, puis un autre, qui, lui, portait une simple chemise d'un bleu pâle, et un pantalon en lin beige. Il hésitait encore, lorsque sa mère fit irruption dans sa chambre.

Il fit volte-face vivement, se détournant de son miroir pour dévisager sa mère avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette entrée fracassante, et mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Sa mère était une petite femme, trapue, et grosse. Elle avait les cheveux d'un brun presque noir, et sales. Gras et sales. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient délavés, comme si le temps avait eu raison du peu d'esprit qu'elle avait.

« - Maman !, s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, furieux, putain mais d'où t'entres dans ma chambre comme ça ?!

- Emmett ! Bordel de MERDE !, elle lui asséna une gifle si violente, que sa tête suivit le mouvement sans qu'il ne réagisse, mais t'es encore sous mon toit ! FAIS CHIER A LA FIN ! Il est où Ethan, BORDEL ?! »

Emmett se redressa, et lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il regarda la main droite de sa mère, qu'elle gardait en retrait, et remarqua enfin la bouteille de rhum, dont il réalisa rapidement qu'il s'agissait du rhum qu'il utilisait pour cuisiner.

« - Maman …, soupira-t-il, radoucit, maman viens-là. »

Il passa une main dans le dos de sa mère, et la plaqua contre son torse. Sa mère fondit en sanglot, en jurant à tout va, mais pas après lui, pour une fois. Il récupéra subtilement la bouteille de verre, et la lança sur son lit après s'être assuré qu'elle était bouchée. Il était plus grand que sa mère d'un peu plus de deux têtes. Il cala son menton sur son crâne, et murmura :

« - Ethan est chez son père, maman. Pour la semaine, rappelles-toi. Il ne revient que ce week-end. Et ça fonctionnera comme ça jusqu'aux vacances maman. »

Sa mère acquiesça contre son torse. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, juste en face de la sienne, et l'installa confortablement dans son lit, où elle se blottit aussitôt, en position fœtale.

Il eut un pincement au cœur devant ce spectacle, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il alla lui faire un verre d'eau, et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Il entendit qu'elle pleurait, mais il ne voulait pas l'avoir entendu. Alors il fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il envoya un texto à Bella, pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait passer d'ici une demi-heure, et commença à se préparer. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de cinq minutes pour enfiler la tenue qu'il avait finalement choisit – la chemise et le pantalon en lin noir, comme lui avait conseillé Bella – mais il fallait ensuite qu'il prépare la maison.

Il attrapa les boîtes de cachets que sa mère rangeait dans la cuisine, et les bouteilles d'alcools divers qu'elle disséminait dans leur appartement. Il les rangea dans le placard de la chambre de son frère, et ferma le placard à clef. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, au bout du couloir des chambres, et se baissa sous l'évier. Il avait sa cachette, ici, pour les clefs : la tuyauterie était faite de telle façon qu'un bout de tuyau permettait d'y cacher des objets sans risquer de les perdre dans le flux de l'eau. Alors il le dévissa soigneusement, et y posa la clef de la chambre d'Ethan.

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa mère de boire, ni de se bousiller. Elle faisait ça depuis qu'il était tout gosse, alors il n'était plus non plus au stade des protestations énergiques et des espoirs vains. Désormais résigné, il se contentait de la surveiller quand il était là, et de limiter les risques de la retrouver morte, étouffée dans sa bile, lorsqu'il sortait.

Il posa deux cachets pour le mal de crâne, et deux cachets d'antidépresseurs à côté d'un verre d'eau, sur la table de la cuisine, et partit.

Il dévala les escaliers de son immeuble, pressé de partir, sa veste de costume noire sur l'épaule. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa Bella. Il salua les jeunes voisines qui logeaient au rez-de-chaussée, et entendit quelques murmures à propos de sa dégaine de brochure de mode, et leur adressa une œillade en remerciement, parce qu'elles lui redonnaient un peu confiance en lui. Il avait hâte d'avoir une raison de rire, et de penser à autre chose. Peut-être qu'il dormirait chez Bella, ce soir.

Il arriva sur le trottoir de son immeuble, et attendit patiemment. Il habitait dans un quartier plutôt pauvre, où la misère se sentait à des kilomètres. Mais il n'aimait pas penser que ça pouvait se lire sur sa figure, ou dans sa façon d'être, alors il arborait des vêtements chics, et il sortait rejoindre des bourges comme Rosalie Hale. Ou Bella. Mais il avait du mal à ranger cette dernière dans cette catégorie. Il l'appréciait peut-être un peu trop pour ça.

La voiture rutilante de son amie finit par ralentir devant lui, et la portière passager s'ouvrit sur une Bella à moitié affalée, lui dévoilant un décolleté plongeant et une vision panoramique de sa poitrine, sur le siège en cuir :

« - Alors mon mignon, vous voulez que je vous dépose ?, lança-t-elle en souriant largement.

- Naan, rigola Emmett, je préfère attendre le prochain taxi, j'ai trop peur de me faire violer par une meuf comme toi.

- T'es con, s'esclaffa-t-elle. »

Il s'installa, et elle démarra aussitôt. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Bella n'engagea pas la conversation en riant gaiment. Visiblement, elle aussi, avait d'autres choses à penser.

« - ça va ?, risqua-t-il.

- Ouais … Merci pour le message sur mon répondeur, au fait, sourit-elle en fixant la route.

- Ha de rien. C'était une idée de Jazz en fait.

- Je m'en doute. Mais merci, ça m'a bien remonté le moral.

- Par rapport à quoi ? »

Mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en souriant. Il reconnaissait un sourire factice quand il en voyait un, mais visiblement, elle n'était pas prête à en parler.

« - Tu m'en parleras plus tard ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ?

- Moi ?, s'étonna Emmett.

- Oui, il y a un problème ? Ta mère va bien ? »

Emmett soupira. Elle était au courant des problèmes familiaux qu'il rencontrait, et bien qu'il lui en veuille de demeurer réservée sur ses propres soucis, il mourrait d'envie de tout déballer. Il avait foutrement besoin d'en parler. Alors il parla :

« - La même que d'habitude, tu sais. Sauf que j'avais caché les bouteilles et qu'elle s'est envoyé une bouteille de rhum de cuisine. Et j'avais même pas pensé qu'elle pourrait se rabattre sur un truc pareil … Et puis y'a Ethan. Tu sais qu'il a retrouvé son père pendant les vacances ? Ben ce vieux con veut renouer des liens. Et il a facilement obtenu une connerie concernant la garde, parce que tu connais ma mère, elle lui avait même pas dit qu'il avait un môme. Alors c'est génial pour lui hein, mais putain, du coup, je suis tout seul avec elle. Comme d'habitude. Et j'en ai juste ras le cul de me la coltiner tout le temps. Je voudrais juste être un putain d'ado lambda.

- Mais tu peux pas, conclut-elle en souriant, et je vais te dire, c'est mieux, il la dévisagea un instant, sans comprendre, et elle passa une main sur son genou, affectueuse, parce que ça te rend exceptionnel. Tu devrais pas avoir à assumer tout ça, Emmett. Et tu pourrais laisser tomber. Mais tu le fais pas, et c'est ça qui fait de toi un mec nettement mieux qu'un ado lambda. Juste, ne perds pas de vue qu'un jour tu vas partir. Et que ce qui arrivera ensuite ne sera en aucun cas ta faute. C'est son choix, de se foutre en l'air. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Il frissonna. Le genre de frisson qu'on n'a pas quand on couche avec quelqu'un. Le genre de frisson délicieux qui parcourt toute la colonne vertébrale, et qui donne l'impression qu'on vient de nous caresser l'âme. Le genre que Bella savait parfaitement administrer, et qui lui remontait le moral à chaque fois.

Il sourit largement, et lança :

« - Tu sais, t'es quand même une amie en or. Si t'as besoin de parler, quand que ce soit, nous oublies pas. On t'aime Belli-Bee.

- Arrêtes, il sourcilla, non mais pas ça, arrêtes avec ce surnom débile, je veux dire, s'esclaffa-t-elle. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et babillèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que la demeure Hale se profile à l'horizon.

Et elle n'avait pas lâché son genou.

* * *

Il ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux. Elle était resplendissante, merveilleuse, magnifique. On eût dit une princesse tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée … Et c'était lui le prince.

Mike avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, réajustant le col de sa chemise noire, et époussetant son pantalon blanc. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en adressant des regards assurés à toutes les personnes qui croisaient sa route, jusqu'à rejoindre Jessica, qui parlait sagement avec un camarade de classe dont Mike ne connaissait pas le nom.

Il passa derrière elle, et plaça délicatement ses mains sur les yeux de sa dulcinée en plaquant ses lèvres dans son cou :

« - Bonsoir princesse, puis-je vous demander cette danse ? »

Elle soupira d'aise, et il sourit plus largement. Il retira ses mains des yeux de la jeune femme, les glissa au creux de ses hanches pour la ramener contre lui, et couvrir sa clavicule, dénudée par la longue robe bustier qu'elle portait, de baisers légers.

Il écarta ses cheveux bouclés et bruns en caressant la peau de sa nuque au passage, et poursuivit son œuvre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Elle passa ses mains dans son cou, et l'embrassa rapidement, plusieurs fois :

« - Nous sommes en public, Mike, alors ne fais pas ça … »

Désarçonné par ses paroles, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait clos dans son étreinte, et arqua les sourcils. Mais lorsqu'il vit son regard, il comprit. La Jess' chieuse était de retour.

Depuis ces vacances, il avait bien vu qu'elle avait changé. Elle le regardait différemment. Auparavant, il se sentait comme son héros, comme son prince charmant, et restait attentionné et toujours à son écoute pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Il était fou d'elle. Mais depuis déjà quelques mois, son regard avait lentement changé, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait déployé. Et finalement, durant la dernière semaine des vacances, Jessica la princesse, comme il aimait l'appeler, était devenue Jess' la chieuse.

Il n'aimait pas ce caractère qu'elle adoptait. Elle devenait condescendante, et hautaine. Elle devenait ouvertement humiliante vis-à-vis de lui, et il commençait à en avoir assez. Pourtant, il se taisait.

Et comme d'habitude, il se tut. Il se décala, gardant une main posée sur sa hanche, mais rien de plus, et la laissa déblatérer sur les habitudes alimentaires des pandas.

« - Tu es toujours végétarienne ?, demanda le garçon en s'approchant.

- Bien sûr ! Les animaux n'ont pas à être sacrifiés pour nous, pourquoi vaudrions-nous plus qu'eux ?!, et elle était repartie. »

C'était une de ses nombreuses lubies, mais elle en changeait régulièrement. Mais si distrait qu'il soit, Mike remarqua rapidement que l'interlocuteur de sa bien-aimée ne répondait pas depuis un moment. Il leva les yeux, et comprit qu'il détaillait quelqu'un, au portail de Rosalie.

Il remarqua aussi, avec étonnement, que Jessica fixait le même endroit, mais il ne prêta pas attention à ce détail. Parce que Bella Swan faisait son entrée, au bras d'Emmett McCarthy, et que c'était quelque chose.

Bella avait une démarche féline, elle aurait pu être menaçante, si ça n'avait pas été si sensuel. Elle était perchée sur des escarpins noirs, dotés d'un talon d'au moins dix centimètres. Elle portait un short en dentelle noir, et un bustier blanc parfaitement ajusté. De nombreux bijoux rouges habillaient la tenue d'une pointe de couleur rayonnante qui semblait lui créer une aura encore plus brûlante.

Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un trait d'eye-liner sur sa paupière et d'une poudre bordeaux qui lui donnait un côté smooky peu appuyé, et ses lèvres était d'un rose très pâle. Ses cheveux lâchés dans un élan naturel encadraient son visage et chaque sourire faisait rater un battement au cœur de Jessica.

Elle se tourna discrètement, et remarqua le regard de Mike qui pesait sur elle. Alors, pour la forme, elle détailla Emmett. Si beau soit-il, elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir la sensualité bestiale que dégageait Bella. Et pourtant, elle était certaine que n'importe quelle autre fille l'aurait vue.

Il marchait lentement, calquant son pas sur celui de son amie, et tous ses muscles semblaient suivre le mouvement de ses hanches. Et Dieu sait que ça faisait beaucoup de muscles.

Il portait sa veste noire de costume sur son épaule, à la manière des mannequins dans les magazines de mode. Son sourire éclatant était ravivé par les teintes à peine bleutées de sa chemise, et ses muscles, sous sa peau pâle, étaient encore mis en valeur par le contraste avec son pantalon noir.

Il passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux bruns, et toutes les femmes de la salle manquèrent une pulsation. Jessica entendit Mike râler à son côté :

« - Pourquoi on l'a accepté dans l'équipe déjà, ce frimeur ? »

Et comme par magie, Tyler s'était matérialisé à côté de lui, et répondit :

« - Parce qu'il est bon, Mike. Il est excellent. »

Jessica ignora les grognements de son petit-ami, et se dirigea vers le duo qui arrivait en souriant, et en riant entre eux. Ils paraissaient tellement exclusifs, qu'elle ne résistait pas à l'envie de tenter sa chance entre eux.

Elle descendit les marches du perron, et traversa les dalles qui menaient à la grille de la demeure Hale, pour aller les saluer :

« - Emmett, Bella !, héla-t-elle.

- C'est à toi qu'elle cause ?, demanda Emmett à Bella alors que la dernière arrivait à hauteur de voix.

- Elle a dit nos deux noms, Em'. »

Jessica fit fi de leurs regards inquisiteurs et méfiants, et se lança :

« - Alors, vous arrivez à peine ?

- Apparemment, éluda Bella.

- Mais Jazz' est là depuis un moment, lui, tu l'aurais pas vu traîner sa science des fois ?, enchaîna Emmett.

- Oui, dans la cuisine !, elle remarqua leurs yeux au ciel, et se dit qu'elle pouvait essayer de nouer un lien en ajoutant, il est toujours à la ramener celui-là, elle éclata de rire, on dirait qu'il essaie de compenser quelque chose ! Si ça se trouve, elle se pencha sur le ton de la confidence, il est puceau !, elle rit à nouveau. »

Mais elle finit par remarquer qu'elle n'était pas suivie dans son hilarité, et se tut, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu dire de mal. N'avaient-ils pas lancé les hostilités ?

« - Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne fait pas la salope auprès d'un mec en couple qu'il est puceau, OK ? Et s'il la ramène, c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose à ramener, autre que ses nibars, lui, cingla Bella. »

Jessica resta quelques minutes sans rien dire, ahurie. Elle était profondément choquée. D'une part, elle avait essayé d'être gentille, de les faire rire, et voir sa tentative échouer si misérablement était assez nouveau pour elle. Le commérage n'était-il pas un moyen de sociabiliser universel ? D'autre part, était-ce si voyant, ce qu'elle avait fait avec Edward ? Bon sang !

Devant son absence de réponse, Bella s'apprêta à lancer le coup de grâce, mais Emmett la coupa dans son élan :

« - Laisses. Il lui manque vraiment des neurones, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il attrapa son amie par les épaules, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur en plantant là Jessica, qui pleurait presque.

Emmett claqua une bise sur la tempe de Bella pour calmer son énervement, alors qu'elle marmonnait :

« - Mais d'où elle parle de lui comme ça ? Puis à nous surtout ! Depuis quand être timide et gentleman est devenu un crime, hein ?

- Tu devrais perdre cette sale habitude, souffla Emmett en souriant.

- De ?

- Marmonner. C'est vraiment pas sexy. »

Son ton lui tira un sourire, et ils traversèrent le hall en évitant les adolescents qui se bousculaient au rythme de la musique. Bella lâcha un sifflement :

« - Putain même mon appartement fait raso à côté de ça ! »

Emmett rigola. Il était déjà soufflé devant la taille dudit appartement, alors il ne voulait pas montrer les efforts surhumains qu'il faisait pour tâter les murs et se pincer. Ils gagnèrent enfin la cuisine, qui faisait plus de la moitié du hall, et Jasper se précipita sur eux.

« - Vous êtes arrivés tard !

- Ouais, Bella avait un problème de cheminée à ramoner, lança Emmett très naturellement.

- Ouais, la sienne, ajouta Bella. »

Jasper lança un regard interloqué aux comparses alors qu'ils éclataient de rire sous les protestations indignée d'Emmett, qui venait de se faire voler sa blague. Ils rirent en chœur un bon bout de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Elle remarqua Bella, et se hissa jusqu'à elle, tirant sur sa jupe pour éviter de donner raison à Tyler, qui affirmait qu'on pouvait voir sa culotte.

« - Bella, Bella !, elle se tourna, et la jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras, Bellaaaaaaaaa ! »

Bella rit de bon cœur, et fit tournoyer son amie comme l'aurait fait Emmett avec elle. Mais Rosalie l'arrêta rapidement :

« - Attends, attends Bella ! Il faut que tu me dises un truc ! »

Bella se calma, et soupira lourdement. Elle avait dit à Rosalie qu'elle avait un fils, et qu'elle devait l'appeler ce soir, alors au vu de son air sérieux, elle supposait que ce serait le sujet de leur conversation. Quelque part, elle était soulagée de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, et elle afficha un petit sourire coupable :

« - Oui ?

- On voit ma culotte quand je marche ? »

Bella haussa un sourcil. Elle était partagée entre un rire nerveux, et une furieuse envie de la secouer comme un prunier :

« - Heu … Marches pour voir ?, conclut-elle calmement. »

Rosalie s'exécuta, et marcha dans la salle. La jupe remontait effectivement, mais pas plus haut que ses cuisses. Les plissés et les reflets dans le noir du tissu luisant donnaient l'impression qu'elle remonterait plus haut au court de la soirée, mais ce n'était qu'une impression :

« - Fais gaffe quand tu t'assois, mais sinon, elle est très bien ajustée ta jupe, Rosalie sourit, et revint vers elle, Rose, j'aimerais te parler un peu, si tu as une minute … »

Mais au moment où Rosalie acquiesça vivement, l'autre fit son apparition. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de son amante, lent et langoureux.

« - Salut beauté, je t'ai manqué ? »

Rosalie fit la moue, comme si elle boudait, et adressa un clin d'œil à son amie.

« - Absolument pas. Je disais justement à Bella que tu n'avais pas intérêt à te pointer sans t'excuser. »

Edward retint un soupire, mais poursuivit la parade :

« - Oh … Des excuses comme …, il leva une main dans laquelle trônait, sur un coussin rouge en forme de cœur, un bracelet en argent gravé ''Lover'', ça ? »

Rosalie glapit, et se mit à sautiller sur place, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son petit-ami en piaillant.

Bella retint un haut le cœur. Quand est-ce que sa meilleure amie était devenue une groupie ? Elle se le demandait avec écœurement. Et peut-être – mais seulement peut-être – une pointe de jalousie.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvaient précédemment Emmett et Jasper, mais ne trouva que du vide. Elle soupira, et entreprit d'aller les chercher, mais Rosalie l'interpela, blottie dans les bras d'Edward :

« - Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Bella se tourna, un large sourire plus faux que les seins de Pamela Anderson barrant son visage. Elle lança, comme une comptine appris par cœur à cause des années de pratique :

« - Rien, rien, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Profites de ta soirée. »

Rosalie acquiesça, et se tourna dans les bras d'Edward pour le couvrir de baisers. Mais lorsqu'elle partit, Bella eut le temps d'apercevoir son regard, braqué sur sa propre personne.

Elle se hissa à travers la foule, jusqu'à un immense salon presque vide, dont la baie-vitrée ouverte donnait sur une piscine. Elle ouvrit la vitre, et sortit tranquillement, refermant derrière elle.

Contre les briques blanches, à l'abri des regards, une balancelle lui faisait de l'œil. Elle alla s'y assoir silencieusement, et son regard se perdit dans la forêt.

Mais alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à calmer son anxiété constante depuis l'appel de son fils, elle sentit quelqu'un prendre place à côté d'elle, et ne put retenir le sursaut qui la fit bondir hors du siège :

« - Hé, du calme !, rit l'inconnu. »

Bella resta un instant, la main sur le cœur, détaillant l'individu. Il paraissait plutôt grand, mate de peau. Il avait de grands yeux dorés, et un air malicieux.

Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un simple jeans. Ce n'était pas très adapté à la soirée, d'ailleurs. Mais elle se tut, et reprit sa place, instaurant une distance sécuritaire entre eux, cependant.

Elle ne se méfiait pas franchement de lui. Il ne l'effrayait pas, mais elle ne le connaissait pas, alors elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il s'imagine des choses.

« - Tu es une amie de Rosalie ?, demanda le garçon de sa voix de ténor.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Moi j'accompagne une amie. Leah, tu la connais peut-être. »

Elle secoua la tête. Il se sentait bien avec elle, comme si elle apaisait par sa seule présence toutes les anxiétés qui le tenaillaient perpétuellement. Il avait passé une sale journée, et il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler, mais il n'avait personne.

« - ça t'arrive de te sentir seule, alors que tu es entourée de gens, dont tu sais qu'ils t'aiment ? »

Bella réfléchit un instant. Elle avait envie de lui répondre que oui, qu'elle avait ressenti ça moins d'une minute auparavant. Et elle se rappela de cet adage stupide que lui avait sorti un de ses psys, une fois : ''on ne se confie jamais mieux qu'à des inconnus.''

« - Oui. Souvent. Parce que tu sais qu'ils t'aiment, mais tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Et qu'ils ne le veulent pas.

- J'ai deux sœurs, souffla-t-il, deux jeunes sœurs. Je les aime, vraiment. Plus que tout. Et j'aime aussi mon père mais… Il est handicapé. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait ça. Il avait juste besoin de le dire, à quelqu'un qui que ce soit, que quelqu'un l'entende et l'accepte sans le juger. Il avait juste besoin que ça sorte et elle, elle ne le repoussait pas.

« - Il est trop fier, trop borné. Il ne veut pas d'assistante ni tout ça, il a dit que j'étais majeur aux services, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autre aide que moi. Et moi, je suis crevé, j'en ai ras le bol, il leva un regard brillant de larmes sur elle, est-ce que tu crois que c'est égoïste d'en vouloir à son père de trop compter sur soi ? »

Bella commença par secouer la tête, faiblement, puis plus vigoureusement. Elle ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, elle compatissait. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ses propres larmes affluèrent à la vue de celle de cet inconnu, alors elle finit par dire, la voix rendue rauques par les sanglots qu'elle ravalait durement :

« - C'est plutôt lui qui est égoïste, de t'imposer ça sans te demander ton avis. Ta vie t'appartient, et d'autant plus du fait de ta majorité. C'est injuste que … Qu'il … »

Elle se tut, mais les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues, laissant de longues traînées d'un rouge bordeaux dans leur sillage.

« - C'est dur, souffla le garçon en attrapant la main de Bella, qu'il serra affectueusement.

- J'ai été violée. »

Ces mots prononcés, les larmes qui coulèrent par millier lui parurent plus chaudes, brûlantes. Comme si elles contenaient toute une réalité qu'elle évitait soigneusement jour après jour. Comme si en disant ces mots, elle admettait que tout ça s'était passé. Elle l'avait déjà fait, mais chaque fois, elle avait l'impression de reprendre la claque de la première fois qu'elle l'avait dit.

« - La première fois que je l'ai avoué à ma mère, elle m'a hurlé dessus. Elle m'a giflée, et elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une petite pute. J'avais treize ans, et j'étais enceinte. Et ma mère, ma confidente, la seule femme en qui j'ai jamais eu confiance, ne m'a pas crue. »

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, et griffa presque sa joue. Mais le garçon attrapa sa main, et baisa sa paume, plongeant son regard incandescent dans le sien.

« - Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

C'était stupide. Elle le savait pertinemment. On aurait dit qu'il répondait à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas dit, à une conversation parallèle, comme ces gens avec qui on croit avoir une conversation, et qui sont en fait au téléphone. Mais ça la soulagea.

« - Combien de fois elle a pu dire, après ça, que je n'avais qu'à pas mettre de jupe courtes, que si je mettais moins de collants troués, je ferais moins démunie, adepte de sexe, ou que de toute façon j'avais une tête de salope. Combien de fois j'ai dû me taire lorsque mon père rentrait à la maison, taire mes sanglots pour que ma mère ne se sente pas mal face à lui … Et combien de fois je me suis à nouveau fait attoucher par lui.

- Tu le connaissais ?, murmura-t-il comme un secret.

- Intimement, oui, ironisa-t-elle avec un pauvre regard. Il esquissa un sourire et, encouragée, elle poursuivit, il venait tous les mercredis, et les samedis. Il prétendait qu'il me donnait des cours d'art, pour que ma mère s'en aille, et il …, elle retint un haut le cœur, il aimait me faire mal. Mais je crois sincèrement que ce qui aurait valu son pesant d'or, c'est la mienne, quand j'ai découvert qu'il avait aussi une liaison avec ma mère. Et qu'elle a quitté mon père pour lui. »

Le garçon relia ce qu'il savait de Bella avec ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et demanda, le visage livide :

« - Mais … Si tu n'es arrivée que cette année … Il a continué à … à te …

- Non. N'a jamais vécût avec nous, mais ça faisait déjà trois ans que ma mère et mon père n'était plus officieusement ensembles. Seulement cette année, j'ai craché le morceau, à propos de ce charmant amant. A ma mère, et à mon père. Et quand ma mère m'a accusée de vouloir gâcher sa vie, mon père a compris que ça faisait un moment qu'elle était au courant. C'est là qu'il a demandé le divorce. Avant, il voulait mettre ma mère à l'abri du besoin mais là … Je sais pas pourquoi, y'a eu comme un froid entre eux.

- Mais si tu étais enceinte …, souffla le garçon, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ouais. Ben ma mère m'a emmené deux mois ou trois dans la cambrousse. Bonne aubaine, l'accouchement tombait dans les grandes vacances. Les meilleures de ma vie, tu imagines. A treize ans, se retrouver seule avec ma mère qui me déteste, et un parasite dans le bide … Le top. Bref, quand il est né, ma mère s'est empressée de le refiler à une agence d'adoption, en disant que c'était le sien, et on en a plus entendu parler. »

Elle n'ajouta pas que, deux ans plus tard, elle avait été contactée par l'agence d'adoption, qui voulait parler à sa mère. Elle ne dit pas non plus qu'elle se présenta comme tel, et rencontra Emily, une jeune femme d'à peine 25 ans, au moment des faits, et que, émue par son histoire, Emily, qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, proposa à Bella d'éduquer l'enfant avec elle. Le petit Jared.

Elle sourit. Le sadisme de la vie n'avait décidément aucune limite. Jared, comme le père de Sam, décédé trop tôt. Jared, comme le père biologique de l'enfant. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas demandé à changer ce nom. Comme ces gens qui appuient sur un bleu pour se rappeler qu'il est douloureux, elle ne voulait pas que le temps efface ce que lui avait fait Jared. Jamais.

Ses larmes séchèrent sur ses joues, et son expression parfaitement neutre tira un frisson au garçon. Il s'approcha d'elle, et passa une main tendre dans son dos. Il y dessina des arabesques, essayant de la faire revenir à elle doucement, et il finit par y parvenir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, et se leva :

« - Tu n'as pas chaud toi … Heu …

- Jacob. »

Elle sourit plus largement en trempant une main dans la piscine. Au vu de la température, l'eau était probablement chauffée.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au petit garçon qui aurait adoré plonger dans cette eau claire, mais esquissa un sourire à son nouvel ami, pour donner le change.

Elle ne devait pas perdre la face. Elle devait être forte. Alors elle sourit, et décida de faire quelque chose de fou, pour se changer les idées.

« - Jacob …, répéta-t-elle, tu n'as jamais envie de faire des bêtises ?

- Quel genre, souffla-t-il en se levant, intrigué et inquiet à la fois.

- Je vais te montrer. »

* * *

Coucouuuu !

Et voilà, un nouveau post ... Vous n'avez pas encore toute l'histoire, mais c'est déjà plus clair non ? :D

Alors, vos avis ? Jacob, une autre vision des choses hein ? Et Bella, vous l'aimez toujours ?

Ce n'est pas trop dramatique pour vous ? Et Emmett, qui s'y attendait ? courageux, mais pour longtemps ?

Vous pensez quoi de Tyler ? Et de Mike ? Un connard ou un pauvre p'tit mec ?

Et Jessica, plutôt mignonne ou pathétique ?

.

Heeey, un petit Lemon au prochain chapitre :keur keur:

Quand même, j'vous aime :keur:

_Plum'_


	7. Chapter 6 : Amitiés Sinueuses

Coucou les enfants !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, et après pas mal d'émotions, j'ai mon BAC !

Du coup je m'excuse pour le retard ... Et je le justifie un peu :p

En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdu les enfants, parce que je suis en manque de vous !

**Disclaimer** : Hé non, je ne suis pas l'heureuse propriétaire des beaux bébés que sont les personnages de _Twilight_. Ils sont à _Stephenie Meyer_, et je lui rends à la fin !

**Rating** :_ M_ pour des scènes sexuelles principalement, dans les prochains chapitres ( mais seront 'spoilés' )

**Author** :_ Plum'_

* * *

Elle revint vers lui. Son coeur lui criait d'arrêter, lui soufflant qu'elle allait faire une bêtise. Elle s'apprêtait à lui sortir une blague et à passer à autre chose, mais un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Comme si un vent frais lui avais caressé le dos. Elle inspira profondément, et la sensation s'évapora, comme un rêve au petit jour, et elle sourit.

Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Jacob, qui ouvrit d'immenses yeux. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou avec lenteur, et recula légèrement son visage pour observer l'air sonné de son amant du jour.

Il réprima un frisson, et se pencha pour aller voler le baiser qu'elle lui promettait du bout des lèvres. Dans ce mouvement, il lova le corps de la jeune femme dans le sien, et elle émit un rire sensuel. Elle se redressa en poursuivant leur étreinte, et le poussa jusqu'à le plaquer au mur le plus proche, menant ainsi la danse.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos, et descendit jusqu'à prendre ses fesses en coupe. Un long grognement glissa de sa gorge, et Bella rit de nouveau en allant glisser son genou contre la hanche du jeune homme.

Jacob plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Bella, quémandant avidement un nouveau baiser, ivre de désir. Elle répondit à sa demande silencieuse avec langueur, lui laissant toujours le goût de l'attente, et de l'envie à chaque pause. Elle effleura la bouche du jeune homme, dessinant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, puis se recula, le laissant pantelant et insatisfait.

Elle riait toujours, et la mélodie cristalline faisait vibrer Jacob. Il leva les yeux sur elle, détaillant chaque mouvement gracile de son bassin, chaque enjambée fébrile de ses jambes, chaque envolée docile de son parfum. D'un geste assuré et sensuel, elle fit voler ses vêtements et dévoila dans sa plus belle nudité la beauté divine de ses courbes au regard déjà éperdu de Jacob.

« - Alors ? Amusons-nous. »

Il sourcilla, et elle esquissa un sourire mutin en s'élançant dans un salto arrière qui la plongea dans l'eau de la piscine. Elle ne remonta pas immédiatement à la surface, et il avança jusqu'à l'eau calme pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle jaillit à cet instant, telle une vague sauvage, et l'arrosa sans vergogne.

« - Alors ? Allez Jake ! »

Il rougit furieusement. C'était ridicule, dans cette situation. Quelques secondes auparavant, n'étaient-ils pas sur le point de coucher ensemble ? Mais tout était différent. A présent, il n'était plus maître de la situation.

Pourtant, après une profonde inspiration, il envoya ses vêtements au loin, timidement, puis rejoins Bella dans l'eau. Il avait, pour sa part, utilisé l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder aux profondeurs de la piscine, dans laquelle Bella nageait déjà avec entrain. Il avala la distance qui les séparait, et s'approcha d'elle sans la toucher.

« - Elle est gelée …, grogna-t-il. »

Bella s'approcha plus près, et passa un bras dans son cou tout en crochetant ses jambes dans son dos. Jacob retint un hoquet de surprise en la sentant déjà caresser son sexe du bout de ses lèvres. Elle esquissa un sourire aussi sensuel qu'intimidant.

« - Viens, je vais arranger ça. »

Elle plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du garçon, qui sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La nuit ne faisait que commencer, pour les deux adolescents.

* * *

Elle était collée à lui depuis le début de la soirée, accrochée comme si sa vie en dépendait à cet être vicieux et dégoulinant de prétention. Lauren inspira profondément, se retenant une nouvelle fois de laisser sortir une remarque cinglante de ses lèvres rosies par un gloss soigneusement appliqué.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds et ondulés derrière son oreille, résistant à l'envie de défaire violemment son chignon lâche et de crier à sa meilleure amie et leader sans peur qu'elle sortait avec un blaireau.

Mais alors qu'elle se raisonnait, la jeune femme crocheta ses bras dans le cou d'Edward, et lui roula un patin mémorable. Lauren devint rouge écarlate, et fit un pas en arrière, se choquant à un clampin qui traînait là. Mais ici, au milieu du grand salon de Rosalie, ce n'était pas anormal que quelques idiots se faufilent pour écouter aux portes. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, libérant de l'espace au milieu de la pièce pour le moins baroque dans laquelle ils trônaient, assis sur différents canapés et fauteuils, Jessica, sur les genoux de son Mike, Rosalie, avec son Edward, Tyler et Ben. Elle en profita pour sortir discrètement, faisant un signe discret à Ben qui menaçait de la rejoindre.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à un escalier qui menait à l'étage, que Rosalie avait fermé aux invités, et gravit le couloir pour rejoindre une salle-de-bain. Elle fit abstraction du faste et du luxe pour simplement se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet.

« - Merde, marmonna-t-elle. »

Son maquillage s'était estompé sur sa pommette, et on distinguait clairement une auréole violacée, comme une tâche d'encre sur la peau diaphane de la jeune femme. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider dans le placard à côté du miroir, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas la salle de bain de Rosalie.

« - Lauren, pourquoi est-ce que tu … OH ! »

Elle fit volte-face pour tourner le dos à la nouvelle arrivante, mais Jessica avait aperçu cet impact sur sa joue. Elle avança vivement, en essayant de se trouver face à elle, mais Lauren suivit son mouvement pour toujours lui faire dos :

« - Lauren, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!

- T'occupes, Jess', rétorqua froidement son amie. »

Jessica frissonna sous la violence du ton. Mais elle ne se démonta pas :

« - Lauren, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu dois en parler ! Qui t'as fait ça ? Ton père ? »

Lauren se tourna si vivement que Jessica sursauta. La jeune femme avança jusqu'à dominer la petite brune de sa hauteur, et souffla, menaçante malgré la vulnérabilité qui suintait des blessures de son visage :

« - Si tu t'avises de parler à qui que ce soit de ce bleu, je te promets que tu regretteras amèrement le jour où tu as refusé la protection de Mike Newton. »

Sa voix était si rude et cassante, qu'elle ne put que glapir un assentiment, et déglutir bruyamment. Lauren attrapa une pommade dans le placard resté ouvert, et entreprit de quitter la pièce, mais Jessica la retint.

« - Lauren …, elle attrapa la manche de sa robe, si tu veux en parler je … Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Lauren se tourna, ne sachant pas quelle réaction adopter, et fut troublée par l'intensité du regard de sa camarade. Elle ne dit rien, en proie à une ribambelle de sentiments dont elle ne savait que faire. Jessica lui sourit, largement, sincèrement, sans aucune forme de pitié ou de compassion. Elle lui tendit un petit pot, et en le prenant, Lauren comprit qu'il s'agissait de fond-de-teint.

« - Et je saurais attendre que tu aies besoin de moi pour te le prouver. »

Elle avait retrouvé son assurance, tout à coup. Elle étreignit Lauren, et quitta la pièce.

Elle attendit que Lauren ferme la porte pour se laisser glisser contre le mur le plus lointain possible, et passer une main sur son cœur, tentant de calmer ses palpitations affolées par la peur.

* * *

Rosalie, un verre de champagne à la main, la mine basse, lâcha un autre soupir avant d'avaler la boisson d'une traite. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit, et soupira à nouveau.

Appuyée à la barrière de fer forgé de sa terrasse personnelle, elle se sentait nostalgique. La fête touchait à sa fin, et la majorité des invités s'en étaient allés pour une nuit plutôt courte. Et Edward comptait parmi ceux-ci, comme toujours.

Sa terrasse donnait sur le perron, et elle avait pu le voir quitter sa maison en charmante compagnie, sans lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Elle se laissa tomber jusqu'à être assise sur le carrelage, ses jambes pendant entre les barres de fer noir. Elle posa son verra à côté d'elle, et soupira encore.

« - Hum … Désolé … »

Elle ne sursauta même pas. Elle avait pourtant été surprise, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle ne reconnut pas la voix grave qui s'adressait à elle, et se contenta de répondre froidement, pour éloigner le visiteur :

« - Tu es pardonné. Maintenant descend, cette partie des locaux n'est pas autorisée au public.

- Non, je suis désolé que tu l'aimes. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et pivota légèrement sur elle-même. Un jeune homme se tenait appuyé contre sa baie vitrée, l'air penaud et idiot. McCarthy.

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je sais que tu as intérêt à descendre dans la minute si tu ne veux pas goûter à la sensation de mon talon aiguille gucci tannant la peau de ton derrière.

- Même quand tu insultes les gens tu restes digne. Impressionnant. Moi ça donnerait plus un truc genre …, il prit un air renfrogné et agita ses bras stupidement, Wesh Wesh zyva tu cherches la bagarre wallah c'ça ?! »

Rosalie, contre sa propre volonté, esquissa un sourire. C'était pourtant la blague la moins drôle qu'elle ait entendu ce soir, et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait entendu pas mal, entre les mecs populaires prétentieux, et les petits boutonneux un peu trop alcoolisé … Et pourtant, elle avait souri.

Emmett avança pour prendre place à côté d'elle, et elle ne dit rien.

« - Tu l'as bien vu partir avec l'autre, non ?, tenta-t-il. »

Elle détourna le regard, et contra, glaciale :

« - Je ne suis pas aveugle. Tout le quartier a dû les voir. »

Emmett se tut, et Rosalie ravala ses sanglots. Il suffisait qu'elle attende quelques minutes, et elle pourrait virer tout le monde, et elle pleurerait en privé. Sans regard.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il passa une main dans son dos, compatissant :

« - Je te sortirais pas toutes les conneries d'usage style pourquoi tu restes avec lui, tu mérites bien mieux, ou rends lui la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle curieusement.

- Parce que je sais pourquoi tu restes. Et tu sais que tu mérites bien mieux. Mais tu l'aimes, alors tu restes. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et pour la première fois, elle aperçut un éclair d'intelligence dans son regard. Il faisait semblant d'être idiot. Et elle ne le voyait que maintenant.

« - Emmett …

- Je rentre chez moi, annonça-t-il en se levant, à plus. »

Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, et quitta la terrasse en sifflant.

* * *

Il appliqua un coup de rein plus violent, qui tira un cri de plaisir à la jeune femme sous lui.

« - Oh je t'en prie … Je t'en prie !, hurlait-elle. »

Il sentait le plaisir prendre possession de son corps également, mais son ascension était entravée par les hurlements incessants de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un nouveau cri, et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en continuant à s'affairer.

Le cuir de la banquette arrière de sa voiture grinçait sous leurs peaux suantes. Il n'aimait pas faire ça dans sa voiture, mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une autre solution.

Il sentit qu'elle tremblait sous lui en gémissant des choses incohérentes, et il se sentit suffisamment proche pour invoquer Alice.

Leur pacte, il avait eu du mal à s'en servir, au début. Ce n'était pas comme il l'imaginait, il ne prenait pas ce qui l'arrangeait quand il le fallait. Non, il était comme un muscle, comme une soupape qu'Edward devait activer.

Il donna un coup de rein plus violent, et leva le voile entre son cerveau et le pacte. Il sentit son énergie, et celle de sa partenaire, être drainée par le pacte, il sentit ses souvenirs être happés par le tourbillon, et il sentit que sa jouissance s'évaporait.

La jeune femme, sous lui, lui apparut lumineuse quelques instants, et il aperçut dans son regard l'absence causée par le vol de ses souvenirs.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits, et le pacte avait été nourrit. La jeune femme le regarda, étourdie :

« - C'était bien hein ?, demanda Edward.

- Waw …, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle ne se rappelait pas. Elle serait incapable de se rappeler la sensation qu'elle venait à peine d'éprouver, comme au réveil d'un rêve. Elle savait que tout ça s'était produit, et elle savait qu'elle avait éprouvé du plaisir, mais d'une manière étrange, comme si on lui avait raconté plutôt que comme si elle l'avait vécût.

Satisfait, Edward se rhabilla en la poussant à faire de même. Il fit un crochet pour ramener la jeune femme chez elle, et il se dirigea vers l'hôpital, à l'extérieur de la ville. La route était longue, plus longue que dans son souvenir. Et cela lui fit prendre conscience que beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était allé le voir.

Il ouvrit la vitre passager, soucieux de sa tignasse bronze, qu'il réajusta d'un mouvement de main. Il appuya son coude sur la vitre à son côté, et frotta son visage pour essayer de se réveiller. Il entendit les vibrations de son téléphone, et brancha le kit main libre pour répondre :

« - Edward Masen.

- T'es où ? »

Il reconnut aussitôt Rosalie. Il soupira lourdement, ignorant le fait qu'elle pouvait parfaitement l'entendre. Il réfléchit un instant, et le silence qui lui répondit le poussa à se demander s'il ne pouvait pas simplement ne pas répondre. Laisser planer un doute raisonnable, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, puis éteindre.

« - Rose, bébé, je suis sur la route là, il fait nuit et je suis crevé, alors on se rappelle demain d'accord ?

- Edward … S'il te plaît … »

Il tressaillit. Sa voix était vibrante, incertaine, et il sut qu'elle avait pleuré. Il mordit durement sa lèvre, et se tut. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle, il voulait qu'elle le laisse penser que tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'appelait, comme ça, au milieu de la nuit, paniquée.

Parfois, ça lui serrait tellement le cœur, qu'il faisait demi-tour. Il plantait là ce qu'il était en train de faire, potes, femme, baise, rendez-vous important, famille, tout. Et il revenait chez elle, pour la serrer contre lui et lui promettre qu'il l'aimait.

Elle méritait infiniment mieux. Et il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pouvoir lui donner, d'être trop égoïste pour lui accorder le bonheur.

« - Edward …, elle pleurait, il en était sûr cette fois, Edward, pourquoi … Je t'aime tu sais ? Je …

- Bébé nan … S'te plaît pleures pas …, bafouilla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Rosalie, s'il te plaît, je t'aime aussi, ne pleures pas …

- Edward … Pourquoi ?, murmura-t-elle, entre sifflement de rage et soupir de désespoir, qui fendit l'âme d'Edward.

- Rosalie, s'il te plaît … Pas ce soir. Je t'aime, pour le moment, retiens-ça … Je te promets que je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivé, d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, et qu'on discutera de ce que …

- Je t'aime. Bonne nuit. »

Et elle raccrocha. Edward laissa le silence le happer, quelques secondes, puis poussa un hurlement de rage en frappant le volant puis en jetant son kit main libre à travers la voiture. Il hurla encore, et frappa plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que l'adrénaline et la frustration qui pulsaient dans ses veines finissent pas se calmer.

Bientôt, la lumière de la ville lui caressa le visage, et il réalisa qu'il lui avait fallu tout le temps du trajet pour calmer ses nerfs. Il s'enfila dans la pauvre circulation en ce lundi de rentrée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, et eut un faible sourire : ce mardi, en fait. Il alla se garer sur le parking désert de l'hôpital, et verrouilla la voiture.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile devant l'immense bâtisse. Il se sentait petit, infiniment petit, face à ce ramassis d'histoires plus sordides les unes que les autres, face à ce centre névralgique d'évènements capitaux dans des existences infiniment petites.

Il gravit les escaliers, et alla jusqu'au bureau qui trônait au milieu du hall, sans même marquer une pause pour saluer les pauvres gens qui attendaient les urgences.

« - Bonsoir, je suis Edward Masen. Je viens voir mon père. »

La jeune femme sourit vaguement, et lança un regard au registre informatique, cherchant visiblement le nom prononcé. Edward appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir, tandis qu'elle cherchait. Elle fronça les sourcils au bout de quelques minutes, et leva les yeux sur lui. Il lui adressa un sourire séducteur, et elle sursauta presque en rougissant, se replongeant dans les registres.

Mais elle finit par le regarder à nouveau, visiblement contrariée :

« - Je m'excuse, mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste des cas particuliers. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »

Elle secoua ses cheveux roux, et Edward s'approcha sensiblement, assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir le parfum musqué envahir ses sens.

« - Ecoutez …, il lut son nom sur sa blouse, Victoria. Je viens très régulièrement voir mon père, Carlisle Cullen, ici. Alors vérifiez. »

Elle bafouilla longuement, et finit par se lever pour lui expliquer en face à face. Elle était comme le fantasme d'infirmière ambulant : blouse trop courte, trop étroite, trop sexy, trop vulgaire.

Il détourna les yeux, et lança, d'une voix forte et colérique :

« - Vous comptez réellement m'empêcher de voir mon Père ?, elle secoua la tête en affichant un regard affolé à l'assemblée qui s'indignait, mais devant l'absence de réaction, Edward continua, je veux voir monsieur Denali. Maintenant. »

La jeune femme s'affola.

C'est à ce moment qu'il dérapa. Edward était connu pour ses capacités hors normes à manipuler, à jouer avec les sentiments, sans scrupules ni failles. La majorité des femmes aimaient se sentir sur la limite entre jouet et privilégiées. Elles aimaient sentir le risque effleurer leur peau, mais la sécurité de sa maîtrise de lui-même leur servir de protection. Et il le savait.

Et cette femme-ci, n'était pas si différente. A cette petite différence près : elle était si obnubilé par l'idée de l'avoir dans son lit, qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas lui présenter son père. Et elle pensait aux morts, et au réconfort qu'elle lui apporterait. Elle pensait à monsieur Cullen, ce riche et beau parti, dont elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter lorsqu'elle serait seule avec lui. Peut-être avait-il encore des réactions humaines naturelles ? De toute façon, il était déjà un légume, alors probablement pas.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, et hurla, en la secouant :

« - VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER OU QUOI ?! JE VEUX VOIR MON PERE MAINTENANT ! »

Elle bondit en arrière, et la sécurité vint saisir le garçon par les épaules. Il rua en se débattant. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, et la colère menaçait de le faire pleurer tant elle était forte.

Il serra les dents, et poussa de nouveaux hurlements. La rousse se ramena avec une seringue, qu'elle braqua vers lui, et il rua encore en hurlant plus fort, s'indignant, criant qu'il voulait voir son père comme un petit garçon effarouché par le monstre sous son lit.

Mais au moment où elle allait abattre son arme, un cri plus puissant retentit, un cri calme et mesuré, qui l'immobilisa aussitôt :

« - STOP. »

Edward leva son visage tenu bas par les vigiles, et croisa le regard ambré et familier de son contact, de son protecteur.

Eleazar Denali. Le directeur de l'hôpital.

* * *

Ouiii, je sais, un chapitre plutôt court pour reprendre.

Mais le prochain promet de vous apporter pas mal d'éclaircissements sur Edward :p

Alors, des hypothèses ? Edward et son père, quel est le problème ?

Que fait son père à l'hôpital ? Le rôle de monsieur Denali ? Rosalie et Edward, peiné(e)s ou en colère ?

Bella et Jacob, pour ou contre ? Vous trouvez ça bien ou bancal ?

Premier contact d'Emmett et Rosalie, des avis ? Jessica, si énervante que ça ?

.

Je vous embrasse fort, et j'espère avoir vite de vos nouvelles ! Comment se passent vos vacances ? :D

_Plum'_


	8. Chapter 7 : Paternité

Encore un chapitre un peu court, je vous l'accorde.

Mais je suis en même temps sur un projet plutôt prenant,

La mise en place d'un webzine littéraire !

Si ça vous intéresse, c'est ici : repertoire-personnel . skyrock . com

Des bisous les enfants, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Edward était là, assis sur une des chaises, un bras de la magnifique rousse en travers des épaules. Les chaises du hall, rudimentaires, lui lacéraient le dos. Tout autour de lui semblait l'agresser. Les sons des murmures interrogatifs, des rumeurs entre les patients, l'insupportaient. Même l'une des femmes, qui tenait fermement son épaule déboitée, semblait aller mieux à présent qu'elle pouvait colporter diverses saloperies sur son dos.

Une infirmière passa devant lui, en lui adressant une œillade qu'il ignora soigneusement. Mais son plateau recouvert de divers produits pharmaceutiques dégageait une forte odeur, qui lui souleva le cœur.

Car malgré lui, et contre son gré, chaque hôpital avait la même énergie, la même âme. Chacun d'eux transportait une odeur de sang, une odeur de pourriture, de chloroforme. Chaque odeur était la même, comme celle des bureaux, des couloirs, où on annonçait les pires nouvelles. Chaque médecin, petit, grand, rond, musclé, blond, roux, brun, chrétien, noir, jaune … Tous avait ce même vocabulaire, ce même ton détaché, cette même indifférence dans la voix lorsqu'ils annonçaient ces nouvelles qui détruisaient vos vies.

Et ça, quoi qu'il fasse, Edward ne l'oubliait pas. Il essayait pourtant.

Alors que la morosité le prenait d'assaut, il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux, et croisa le regard profond d'Eleazar. Il lui sourit de manière à la fois rassurante, et paternelle. C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait atrocement, et dont il ne se lassait pas chez Eleazar.

Le patriarche regarda sa jeune employée, qui dévorait littéralement l'adolescent des yeux :

« - Victoria, allez-vous occuper des patients je vous prie. Edward est à présent pris en charge. »

Elle sourcilla, visiblement incommodée par l'ordre. Son esprit criait sa rébellion, mais elle s'exécutait. Edward la détailla attentivement, piqué au vif par les silences de son esprit.

Expliquer ce langage qu'il entendait dans la tête des gens était assez délicat, pour lui. Mais les silences, ça relevait de l'impossible. Il pouvait ''entendre'' une sorte de voix mentale, ou voir, des souvenirs, des pensées. Mais le plus étrange, était encore de capter une activité mentale, sans pouvoir la traduire. C'était comme entendre une conversation en Arabe, lorsqu'on n'en connaît pas un traitre mot. A la différence près que cette incompréhension-ci était silencieuse.

Il se leva à la suite du directeur, qui l'entraîna vers le couloir qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais son regard ne lâchait pas Victoria. Son silence à elle était dérangeant, il le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme lorsque vous savez que quelqu'un vous connaissez fait quelque chose de mal, que vous en êtes intimement persuadé, mais que vous vous refusez à l'en empêcher par peur de représailles. Un sentiment de culpabilité le tenaillait alors qu'il lisait une satisfaction malsaine dans l'esprit de l'infirmière.

Il détourna finalement le regard, et suivit le médecin jusqu'au bout du couloir, où se trouvait son père. Eleazar était plein de sollicitude envers l'adolescent. Il avait lui-même, depuis peu, découvert qu'il avait un fils. Il appréhendait à peine son rôle de jeune père d'une fille de deux mois, qu'il se retrouvait propulsé au rang d'ancêtre par cet adolescent en pleine crise qui cherchait en lui l'amour que sa mère ne lui avait jamais donné.

Tenaillé entre ces deux rôles, il comprenait la valeur d'une présence paternelle, d'une identité masculine dans la vie d'un enfant. Et face à cet adolescent désemparé, qui rendait visite à son père avec toujours cette même mine dégoûtée et torturée, il se sentait lui-même touché. Alors il l'aidait, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Edward pénétra dans la chambre blanche, sans adresser un regard à son accompagnateur. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation. Surtout devant ce spectacle.

Devant lui, s'étendait une immense chambre vide. Un lit trônait au centre, un lit simple, dans lequel son père était emmitouflé dans des draps blancs. Les murs étaient blancs et recouverts par les hautes étagères qui supportaient les machines diverses et variées nécessaires à la survie de l'homme. Le sol était carrelé de blanc. Les meubles étaient blancs, les rideaux étaient blancs …

Comme si on voulait contraster avec l'aura noire de la mort qui flottait parmi eux. Edward soupira lourdement. Il sentait à nouveau le poids de la rage reposer sur sa cage thoracique.

Il s'approcha de son père, et saisit une chaise pour s'assoir et lui tenir la main en même temps. Eleazar sortit de la pièce, se sentant étranger à cette scène familiale. Edward écarta une mèche blonde du front de son père, et soupira à nouveau.

Son père était définitivement le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu. Et ce malgré la mort qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Sa chevelure blonde se répandait sur l'oreiller derrière lui, luisant sous la clameur des lumières de chevet. Ce blond platine qui aurait fait pâlir le plus talentueux des coiffeurs, et dont les reflets apparaissaient quelques fois, aux rayons du soleil, dans les cheveux de son fils. Carlisle Cullen était fièrement construit. Ses épaules et ses hanches larges malgré sa taille fine, et son torse finement ciselé sur ses jambes massives, lui donnaient des allures sportives, même alors que tous ses muscles s'étaient liquéfiés dans l'inactivité de la convalescence.

Son menton volontaire et sa peau d'une pâleur laiteuse lui donnait l'air d'un brave homme, et d'un homme noble. Il arborait d'épais cils qui encadraient ses prunelles vertes, tels deux topazes sur la monture de ses iris. Mais derrière ses paupières closes, Edward savait que ces yeux sur lesquels reposaient le plus gros de leur filiation étaient sans doute vides.

Presque morts. En transition.

Ça aussi, il pouvait l'entendre. Il entendait l'absence de son père, son esprit calme et tranquille, voguant dans des eaux lointaines et troubles, dont il ne pouvait pas voir les marées. Il pouvait seulement entrevoir, par moment, quelques pensées de son père, lorsqu'il était avec lui. Mais il ne se réveillait jamais.

Edward serra les poings. Si, il se réveillerait. Un jour, il serait poussé par la fierté. Grâce à lui, il serait entraîné à la surface, il reviendrait.

« - Je vais te ramener, papa, souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. »

Il perçut une pensée dirigée vers lui, dans l'esprit de son père. Il se revoyait, étant jeune avocat, Edward dans les bras alors que celui-ci était tout jeune, et un sourire large aux lèvres. Puis il vit arriver son frère, souriant comme à son habitude.

Il entendit des bribes de conversation, et le souvenir s'effila, devenant plus difficilement compréhensible. Pour son père, ce moment ne semblait pas être un bon souvenir. Son frère attrapa Edward par la main, et il capta vaguement que les adultes parlaient de choses malsaines, et de conséquences. Carlisle attrapa son jeune fils par la main, presque brutalement, et retourna vivement chez lui, dans un petit appartement en ville.

Edward ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais sa mère lui en avait déjà parlé. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait du premier vrai nid d'amour qu'ils avaient acheté, alors qu'ils pensaient avoir un unique enfant. Ils avaient déménagé lorsque le couple parental avait décidé d'avoir un autre enfant. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu, à cause d'un banal accident, qui avait coûté son utérus à sa mère.

Edward eut un sourire amer en réalisant à quel point le sort avait été cruel avec sa famille. Esmée aurait fait une merveilleuse mère, et c'était son seul souhait. Son ultime souhait. Et elle avait dû être renversée par une femme, qui fuyait la police depuis des jours pour maltraitance. L'ironie avait atteint un niveau imprévu.

Il attrapa la main de son père, et la serra :

« - Je sais papa. Je sais que tu nous en veux, je sais que … que tu n'as pas envie de revenir. Je te promets que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te venger, papa. »

Il serra sa main plus fort, alors que l'accident de son père se déroulait dans son esprit. Il contracta sa mâchoire, retenant ses larmes autant qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant pas paraître faible à nouveau.

Il vit son père au téléphone, et l'entendit distinctement interpeler son frère d'une voix forte et affolée :

« - Comment ça, ''Elle a recommencé'' ? De quoi parles-tu ?, il y eut un silence, puis il reprit, Oh … La gamine a recommencé. Ecoutes, tout le monde sait que tu es un homme respectable. Sa mère t'a bien dit qu'elle avait des antécédents de mythomane non ? »

Etrangement, Edward se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise. Comme avec Victoria. Mais il ne dit rien, et reporta son attention sur le souvenir qui se déroulait à toute allure.

Son père raccrocha, et se précipita dans l'entrée pour prendre sa veste. Esmée apparut sous le perron, et le retint, le suppliant de ne pas prendre la route par ce temps, lui demandant avec un éperdu espoir de laisser son frère se débrouiller.

Carlisle s'écria qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser, qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser un innocent dans le besoin, et s'élança dans la nuit pour aller prendre sa voiture. Lorsque les phares éclairèrent, de leur lumière crue, le hall d'entrée, il put apercevoir l'au revoir inquiet de son fils. Et il culpabilisa en apercevant celui, baigné de larmes, de sa femme.

Il se rappelait que lui aussi avait été tenaillé par un mauvais pressentiment. Il se rappelait qu'il s'était interrogé sur la route, parce que ce qu'il avait dit à sa femme n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il savait son frère différent, il savait qu'il avait des problèmes sociaux, qu'il s'attachait difficilement aux gens. Qu'il était manipulateur.

Mais il était son frère, et s'il était accusé à tort, il ne devait pas le laisser seul. Son téléphone sonna, mais la route de campagne qu'il était obligé d'emprunter, la visibilité réduite que lui offrait la nuit, et la pluie battante lui suffisait déjà, comme obstacle à sa sécurité.

Il ne répondit pas, mais son téléphone sonna, encore et encore, trois fois. Alors il finit par décrocher.

Tout se fit flou, pour Edward. Il le vit prendre son portable, encore, et encore, puis parler, puis sourire. Il le vit voler, dans sa voiture, puis il vit l'impact. Tout se mélangeait, les évènements se suivaient sans logique, tout se chevauchait. Les images se fracassaient les unes contre les autres dans son esprit, noyées sous les interrogations, sous les remords.

Oui, son père culpabilisait. Edward se leva, replaçant la chaise, et se pencha vers son père, murmurant dans un baiser déposé sur son front :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Elle va payer. Et tu pourras revenir. »

Il quitta la pièce, non sans marquer un arrêt dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son cœur était si serré qu'il se sentait proche de l'évanouissement, mais il ne flancha pas.

Une larme solitaire coula de son œil, et il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Rosalie.

« - Bébé je … Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime. Ne me quittes pas, je t'en supplie … Je t'en prie … »

* * *

« - ... Pardonnes-moi. Je suis un gros naze, et je suis désolé de pas pouvoir t'offrir mieux que ce que je suis, mais je t'en prie … Rosalie, je t'aime. Pardon. »

Et la communication se coupa. La voix programmée du répondeur demanda si elle voulait tout effacer, archiver, ou personnaliser son répondeur.

Rosalie ne dit rien. Elle arborait un visage totalement interdit, vide de toute émotion. Elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre, c'était évident. Mais elle était heureuse que ce soit lui qui revienne vers elle. Qu'elle ne soit pas la victime, dans ce tableau ridicule.

« - Tu vas répondre ?, demanda Tyler à son côté. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

Toute la troupe avait quitté la maisonnée la veille, comme elle l'avait ordonné après le départ d'Edward. Mais Tyler avait tenu à rester. Il ne s'était pas montré insistant, malgré son état d'ivresse avancé. Il avait précisé qu'il n'était pas prudent pour lui de prendre la route, et elle n'avait pas été longue à accepter. En réalité, il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme avait besoin de solitude sur le moment, mais qu'elle apprécierait de ne pas se trouver seule lors du retour d'Edward.

Comme à chaque fois.

Ils s'étaient installés ensemble sur des transats, autour de l'immense piscine de Rosalie. Tyler leur avait préparé des Mojitos et ils le sirotaient à présent en dorant leurs corps huileux.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais attendre un peu.

- Techniquement, il attend depuis 5 heures du matin, et il est 10 heures… Si tu veux lui répondre tout de suite, tu peux. »

Il savait qu'elle le voulait. Il savait que son amour-propre l'en empêchait, mais qu'il n'aurait pas à beaucoup la pousser pour qu'elle accepte de le rappeler. Elle se mordit voracement la lèvre, et finit par bondir de son transat. Elle resta debout un instant, claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ami, puis alla s'isoler pour téléphoner à son petit-ami.

Le jeune homme, un large sourire aux lèvres, s'enfonça dans son siège en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil, satisfait de lui. Mais alors qu'il allait profiter d'un repos bien mérité, son propre portable sonna. Il se redressa pour l'atteindre en soupirant :

« - Tyler.

- Salut Ty', c'est Paul. T'aurais pas vu Jake hier ?

- J'suis pas sa mère hein, je l'ai pas surveillé, grommela-t-il en réfléchissant, mais ouais, je crois l'avoir aperçu. Il est pas rentré ?

- J'croyais que tu étais pas sa mère. »

Tyler grogna, et son interlocuteur s'esclaffa. Malgré sa situation familiale, Jacob était loin d'être mature. C'était un gamin, à peine pubère, persuadé qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être tel qu'il était. Il était peut-être un peu timide, un peu renfermé. Ça, il le devait peut-être à sa famille. Du reste, il s'était débrouillé seul, et il ne pouvait pas blâmer Billy pour le plomb qu'il n'aurait jamais dans la tête.

Tyler soupira lourdement, puis poursuivit :

« - Je vais passer deux ou trois coups de fils, dis à ses sœurs de ne pas s'inquiéter et occupes-toi de son père en attendant, ok ?

- Merci Ty'. »

Il entendit les approbations sonores en fond, des deux filles Black. Ces gosses étaient vraiment géniales, et ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine qu'elles doivent assumer leur père, et leur frère, seules. Il ricana de son sarcasme intérieur.

Il composa quelques sms, et posa son téléphone en soupirant, espérant quelques minutes avant la réception des premières réponses.

Comme toutes les personnes populaires, Tyler avait son réseau. Il avait ses commères, ses amis, ceux qui sont au courant de tout, et ceux qui ne savent jamais rien mais qui propagent pourtant étrangement bien les rumeurs. Il savait qui savait quoi, et s'en servait plus habilement que n'importe qui.

Il soupira d'aise en se laissant aller dans son siège, mais un claquement de la baie-vitrée le tira de son aise violemment. Il sursauta, et se tourna pour regarder qui le tirait encore de sa sieste : Rosalie.

Elle affichait un regard assez mitigé. A la fois contrarié, et satisfait. Il baissa ses lunettes sur son nez, et leva un sourcil, attendant qu'elle lui explique.

Il était complètement vidé, fatigué, crevé. Mais il était un ami, il était un confident, il était celui sur qui on peut compter. Alors il se tut, et écouta Rosalie lui expliquer, comme à chaque fois, à quel point elle tenait à lui, mais qu'il ne devait pas le savoir, à quel point il ne la méritait pas, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader, et à quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'un jour elle arriverait à en faire quelqu'un de meilleur.

Elle partit, et il n'espéra même pas reprendre une sieste. Heureuse initiative, puisque son téléphone se mit à vibrer tel un vibromasseur mal réglé.

« - Tyler, décrocha-t-il.

- Salut TyTy, c'est Mary ! Jacob est chez Leah, à ce qu'il paraît ! Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Ce serait troooooop dément !, s'emballa-t-elle tel un fan hystérique.

- Non, je ne pense pas, trancha-t-il en serrant les dents en pensant que cet idiot allait encore causer des problèmes à Leah.

- Pourquoi donc … ?, souffla la fille sur le ton de la confidence, faisant prendre conscience à Tyler que sa réaction pourrait être prise pour de la jalousie.

- Parce que Jake est gay. Il me l'a dit. »

Et il raccrocha, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, finalement.

« _Je l'ai trouvé, il est chez Leah. Oh, et ne paniques pas, Mary croit qu'il est gay._ », envoya-t-il à Paul.

En imaginant sa tête, il rit à nouveau.

« - Rosalie ? Viens-là, faut que je te raconte un truc !, s'esclaffa-t-il en se levant pour aller la chercher. »

* * *

Hé coucou !

Alors, vos avis ?

Vous aimez mon petit Tyler ? Et sa relation avec Rosalie vous en pensez quoi ?

Et avec Leah ? Et les autres Quileutes ? Et Rosalie et Edward, toujours aussi compliqués ?

Vous aimez toujours Edward ? Vous voulez le caliner vous aussi ?

Et l'histoire de l'accident, des hypothèses sur les liens possibles ?

et enfin : ça vous a plu ?

Des gros bisous mes amours, et surtout, Review ! ça me fait tellement plaisir

vous imaginez pas !

_Plum'_


	9. Chapter 8 : Survivre

Coucou les loulous !

Comment ça va dites-moi ? Vos vacances se passent bien ?

Moi je suis en train de transcrire ça en fiction à part entière, et je cherche les nouveaux prénoms des personnages, si vous avez des idées, je suis toute ouïe !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil tira Bella de son profond sommeil. La lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres qui recouvraient le mur de son salon, illuminait la pièce. Elle se redressa, écartant les couvertures posées sur son canapé lit, dans son salon, et redressa son oreiller pour s'installer plus confortablement, et contempler le spectacle.

Elle resta ainsi, le regard vague et le cœur gonflé par ce moment si symbolique qu'elle aimait tant, durant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle finit par détacher son regard encore charbonneux de la veille pour lancer un œil à son ami couché à côté d'elle, elle esquissa un sourire.

Emmett était roulé en boule, comme un enfant, à côté d'elle, sous les draps. Il respirait fort, le souffle léger mais sonore, adorable. Elle avait parfois l'impression de voir Jared, lorsqu'il dormait aussi profondément.

Elle sortit de son lit de fortune, et alla faire du café dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa le café, et la machine, et les lança tous deux tout en se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

Après avoir joyeusement réconforté Jacob, elle avait récupéré ses affaires, et avait rejoint Jasper. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à rire et danser, avec de nombreuses autres personnes dont elle n'avait pas retenu tous les noms, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Edward.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vu Edward, et Edward l'avait dégoûtée. Elle avait perçu sa présence, et s'était décidée à aller se montrer amicale. Mais il était apparemment occupé à draguer une greluche de province qui rigolait comme une dinde. Elle avait tourné les talons, et avait commencé à chercher Emmett pour rentrer, déconfite.

La machine se manifesta dans son dos, signalant qu'elle avait fini. Elle attrapa deux tasses, et se servit un café dans l'une, laissant l'autre à côté pour Emmett, qui en aurait sans doute également besoin étant donné qu'ils avaient tardé à dormir, malgré l'heure avancée de leur retour.

Elle sirota le liquide calmement en songeant à ce qu'elle aurait à faire aujourd'hui, et combien elle aurait du mal étant donné son état de fatigue avancé.

Elle jeta un œil à la pendule sur le mur au-dessus de la table, et constata avec effroi qu'il n'était pas plus de neuf heures. Elle regarda le calendrier sur le frigo, et regarda ce qu'elle avait noté sur les multiples post-it collés.

Elle aimait bien ce genre de petits moments. Le moment où elle récapitulait sa journée, le moment où elle faisait le café, le moment où elle rangeait sa tasse, celui où elle s'inquiétait de ses rendez-vous de la journée … La routine. Elle aimait ces petits gestes routiniers. Elle aimait que rien ne vienne troubler son petit ordre, que tout se déroule pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, et nota les différents rendez-vous qu'elle avait pour le jour même en se demandant si elle allait emmener Emmett ou quand elle allait le ramener chez lui. Le plus tard possible, sans doute.

Elle posa le portable, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche.

Ainsi éloignée, elle n'entendit pas la sonnerie tonitruante de son téléphone fixe, qui résonna si fort dans le salon, qu'Emmett poussa un long grognement en émergeant.

« - Bellaaaaaaaa !, beugla-t-il, Bell's, ton téléphone sonne … »

Mais devant le silence, il se redressa en tâtant la place autour de lui, et finit par réaliser qu'il était seul. Il grogna à nouveau, et se dégagea des couvertures pour aller répondre au téléphone. Ou au moins le faire taire.

Il se leva, et gagna le comptoir, mais l'engin ne se taisait pas. Il se dit qu'il allait attendre quelques secondes, qu'il se taise, et il aurait une excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu. Mais la machine insistait.

Il poussa un long soupire, puis décrocha :

« - Allô … ?, tenta-t-il faiblement.

- Isabella ?, s'étonna la voix masculine à l'autre bout.

- Heu non. Je suis un ami, je m'appelle Emmett. Bella est indisponible là, je peux faire passer un message ?

- Euh …, hésita l'homme, vous pourriez lui dire que Jared est libre à partir de jeudi ? Il va bien mieux, alors nous nous disions qu'elle pourrait en profiter avant leurs rentrées respectives.

- C'est qui ça Jared ? Il avait quoi ? Vous voulez bien parler à Isabelle Swan vous êtes sûr ?, demanda Emmett, sceptique.

- Oui, soupira l'homme, visiblement agacé, écoutez, transmettez-lui ce message, elle comprendra. De la part des Uley. Merci. »

Et il raccrocha. Emmett regarda longuement le combiné, étonné et contrarié. Il n'aimait pas savoir sa meilleure amie cachotière, et encore moins le ton supérieur qu'avait employé ce gars-là.

Il avança dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à boire, et trouva la machine et la tasse. Il se servit, et bu d'une traite le liquide désormais tiède, avant de partir à la recherche de Bella.

Il passa dans le couloir, et entendit rapidement le bruit de la douche. Il avança dans la chambre de Bella, et toqua à la porte de sa salle-de-bain.

« - Bell's ?, lança-t-il fortement.

- Emmett, j'ai presque fini, tu pourras prendre ta douche après, contra-t-elle rapidement. »

Emmett haussa les épaules. Il lui parlerait bien plus tard. Il retourna dans le salon, s'installa sur le lit, et alluma la télévision. Visiblement, la dernière chaîne visionnée par Bella était la 1, et à cette heure, les totally spies étaient en pleine mission.

Il rit un instant, puis alla chercher de quoi manger dans le frigo, et s'installa confortablement devant les épisodes de dessin-animés.

Au milieu de l'épisode suivant, son téléphone se mit à vibrer :

« _Tu es avec Bell ?_ - Jasper. »

Il répondit rapidement, et enfourna une cuillérée de corn-flakes dans sa bouche. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« _Habillé ?_ - Jasper. »

« _Non, en box'. Tu as le temps de nous rejoindre Jazzychou ;-) _ – Emmett. »

« _Quand tu veux grand fou ! J'ai des croissants et des pains au chocolat. Et des beignets au sucre pour elle. Tu m'ouvres ?_ – Jasper. »

Emmett s'esclaffa, un sourire large comme une demi-lune sur son visage.

« _J'demande, mais si je parle des beignets, la réponse est déjà prête ! Lol !_ – Emmett. »

Il se leva, et gagna la chambre. Il toqua deux ou trois fois, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, alors il entra :

« - Hey Bell's, Jazzy est dans les parages, ça te dit un dej' tout frais payé ? »

Il s'arrêta net. Comme dans les films, Bella était en train d'enfiler les agrafes de son soutien-gorge rouge à dentelle noire. Et Emmett avait une vue saisissante sur le bout de dentelle qui servait de culotte à sa meilleure amie.

« - Heu … Je …

- C'est bon fais pas genre, t'en as vue de pires. Attaches mon soutif s'il te plaît, et dis à Jasper qu'il ne rentre que s'il a des beignets au sucre !, rit Bella. »

Emmett sourit plus largement. Il aimait que sa meilleure amie soit si tranquille avec lui. Il attacha le sous-vêtement, et alla chercher quelques de ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis avant d'envoyer le message à leur ami.

Jasper les rejoignis rapidement, comme à son habitude. Il sonna, et Emmett lui répondit aussitôt, impatient de déjeuner. Les trois comparses s'installèrent dans le salon, chacun avec sa tasse attitrée dans les mains, sirotant un café en se régalant des pâtisseries.

« - C'est quoi le programme du jour ?, lança Emmett.

- Je dois passer à la banque pour régler un souci avec mon compte …, elle réfléchit, et Jasper se leva précipitamment. »

Il se glissa derrière Bella et lu à voix haute les post-it sur le frigo :

« - ''Régler souci banque'', ''Acheter Zazie dans le métro, R. Queneau'', ''Passer chez P.'', il s'interrompit, c'est qui P. ? »

Emmett souriait déjà de toutes ses dents, préparant mentalement le millier de blagues toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres qu'il allait lui lancer, mais elle coupa court :

« - C'est mon nouvel amour : Promod. »

Les garçons s'interrogèrent du regard. Il était évident qu'elle se payait leur tête, au vue du regard paisible et de son ton ironique. Mais un nom pareil, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Puis Jasper eut l'illumination :

« - C'est une boutique de vêtements c'est ça ? »

Les deux amis coulèrent, dans un parfait ensemble, un regard tout à fait halluciné sur le jeune homme, qui rougit furieusement :

« - C'est exclusivement féminin, souligna Bella.

- Tu connais ça d'où ?, s'étonna Emmett.

- Jane est passée me voir ce week-end. J'ai dû visiter quelques magasins de quartiers … Contre mon gré. »

Bella s'esclaffa et Emmett sourit.

Le jeune homme connaissait le phénomène, et il était plus compatissant que moqueur, dans le cas présent. Emmett n'appréciait pas énormément la sœur jumelle de son acolyte. Il trouvait qu'elle était trop envahissante, trop maternante pour une sœur. Trop protectrice pour une fille.

Elle était petite et blonde comme les blés, d'une couleur unique que seuls les Whithlock savaient porter convenablement. Elle portait toujours des tailleurs hors de prix, et se destinait à une carrière médicale. Elle était frêle, mince, et était le stéréotype de la fille blonde et sexy. Elle était imbue d'elle-même et n'aurait jamais fait une activité salissante pour tout l'or du monde. Bref, tout ce que haïssait Emmett.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à faire, vous voulez venir ? »

Bella se leva, et les garçons acquiescèrent gaiment. Et la matinée se poursuivit ainsi sur le ton de la camaraderie, entre bourrades amicales et rendez-vous tirés à quatre épingles.

* * *

« - Lauren ! Lauren ! Lauren s'il te plaît réveilles-toi … »

Il la secoua fermement en faisant courir ses doigts sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il dépassait à peine du canapé sur lequel était écroulée sa sœur aînée, et il aurait aimé pouvoir se tourner vers son père, comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

Il lança un regard suppliant vers le couloir, mais la réalité était là, sous lui, sous son corps frêle et enfantin, et il ne pouvait pas rêver alors que sa sœur ne se réveillait pas.

« - Lauren ! Lauren, s'il te plaît, ne meurs pas ! »

Il serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tremblait tant la peur parcourait ses veines. Que lui avait dit sa sœur encore ? Ah oui.

Il plaça un doigt incertain dans le cou de sa grande sœur, et s'appliqua à y sentir les pulsations régulières de son cœur, comme elle le lui avait appris.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les sentir, elle émit un gémissement grincheux, et ouvrit un œil.

« - Lauren, tu es vivante !, il s'écroula sur sa poitrine, et pleura silencieusement en la serrant de toutes les maigres forces de ses bras.

- Je suis là trésor, souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque. »

Oui, elle était bien là. Mais dans quel état. Elle se rappela vaguement les évènements de la veille, et les combats lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils avaient été moins faciles que d'habitude. Elle avait dû combattre une fille plus farouche, moins morale que les soirs précédents, et elle ne pouvait à présent plus ouvrir son œil gauche.

« _Elle aurait pu se cantonner à son œil déjà amoché_ », pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle poussa légèrement son frère, et tenta de s'assoir. La douleur dans son bras fut si vive, qu'elle retomba brutalement sur le canapé dans un gémissement de souffrance.

« - Lauren !, s'écria son frère.

- Arrête de crier, Jason. S'il te plaît. »

Il acquiesça sans un bruit, puis passa une petite main potelée sur l'épaule intacte de l'adolescente :

« - deux cachets d'aspirine et la trousse de premiers secours ?, demanda-t-il. »

Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il était trop jeune pour connaître ce genre de choses. Trop jeune pour savoir raccommoder à la barbare une blessure ouverte, alors qu'il devrait savoir dessiner, trop jeune pour savoir prendre le pouls d'une inconsciente, alors qu'il devrait savoir compter pour jouer à cache-cache. Trop jeune pour voir sa sœur revenir agonisante, chaque soir, et la croire morte, chaque matin.

Et pourtant, c'était ainsi.

Il se leva sans attendre de réponse, attrapa l'argent dans le cendrier, et partit acheter de quoi soigner sa sœur. Comme toujours.

Ils avaient leur rituel, tous les deux. Comme certaines personnes ont l'habitude de manger au lit, un café sans sucre et des croissants le dimanche matin. Bien que le leur soit sans doute moins réjouissant.

Chaque matin, elle se réveillait, et Jason allait lui chercher quelque chose en ville. Même si elle allait bien, il devait sortir environ une demi-heure. Le caissier lui donnerait une sucette, même s'il n'achetait rien. Il les connaissait bien de toute façon. Ce temps donnait à Lauren un moment pour se lever et crier tout son soûl sans choquer l'innocence déjà meurtrie de son cadet.

Ensuite il rentrait, et la soignait. Alors elle descendait dans le parc, dans les quartiers infréquentables de la ville, derrière chez elle, et ils y mangeaient une glace en parlant d'à peu près n'importe quoi. Elle savait que ce n'était pas conseillé de traîner là-bas avec un môme comme lui. Mais elle ne craignait pas grand-chose de ces petites racailles. Ils étaient soient des amis, soit des adversaires qu'elle avait vaincu.

Elle s'assit sur ses fesses, évitant d'appuyer sur son bras. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et soupira lourdement en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la minuscule télévision, sur le papier peint défraichis. Son œil était d'un violet soutenu, et si gonfle qu'il donnait l'impression qu'une aubergine avait poussé sur son arcade, et pendait devant sa paupière close.

Elle se leva, et attrapa la liasse de billets qu'elle avait enfoncée dans sa poche arrière. Elle compta religieusement, en lançant des regards autour d'elle, comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal et qu'elle avait peur de se faire attraper.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'assurer de la somme, elle contourna l'immense armoire du salon, pour entrer dans le cellier. Elle poussa le tabouret en bois d'un coup de pied, et se hissa jusqu'en haut de l'immense étagère. Elle attrapa la boîte à souvenir que son jeune frère avait fabriquée pour son père, et y glissa les nouveaux billets, qui se fondirent dans la masse des anciens.

Elle descendit, et rangeant calmement, en prenant son temps, comme à chaque fois. Parce qu'elle reprenait conscience d'elle-même. Elle réalisait lentement qu'elle était encore en vie. Et ce que ça signifiait pour l'adversaire qu'elle avait battu la veille, au combat clandestin.

Lauren était mince, et longue. Mais contrairement aux autres filles de leur groupe de danse, elle arborait des épaules solides, et une musculature plus sèche, plus robuste que celle développée avec leurs chorégraphies. Elle avait fait de la boxe, au collège, et ça lui servait bien.

La journée, elle était la jolie fausse blonde qui traînait avec les bombasses du lycée, la salope qui se tapait tous les mecs qui passaient pour tuer le temps. Et la nuit, elle rejoignait un tabac, en bas de la rue, et son dirlo l'emmenait au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par les grands patrons.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça existait vraiment, ce genre de chose. Elle voyait souvent des combats clandestins, dans les films, ou les séries policières. Mais elle ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour face à un commerçant qui lui proposerait d'y participer, après l'avoir extirpée d'une bagarre musclée.

Pourtant, ça c'était produit. Elle avait besoin d'argent, parce que son père était partit avec sa nouvelle copine en la laissant complètement fauchée avec son jeune frère sur les bras. Il allait revenir, comme toujours. Mais elle ne savait jamais quand. Alors elle avait accepté un combat. Un seul.

Mais il avait été si facile pour elle, de donner un coup. Un coup, une droite. Et la fille était tombée raide. Elle ne savait pas si elle était morte, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle avait été acclamée, adorée, adulée. Et ensuite, on l'avait payée.

Elle fit un bond de quelques centimètres lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Son frère était de retour, et elle ne s'en était même pas inquiétée.

« - Le vendeur avait du rab' de conserves !, s'enjoua Jason en présentant ses sacs. »

Lauren frissonna. Elle se sentait humiliée. Elle avait horreur des cadeaux de cet homme. Non pas qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas, au contraire, mais elle savait qu'il leur offrait ce genre de cadeaux par pitié. Parce qu'il avait de la peine pour eux. Et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas accepter les cadeaux de Max, Jason. Il peut pas se les permettre, et on pourra jamais le rembourser. »

Jason haussa les épaules. Il était mignon, son frère. Il mesurait déjà près d'un mètre quarante, alors qu'il était en dernière année de primaire. Il la poussa autoritairement sur une chaise, et inspecta son épaule et ses blessures.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'épaule de Lauren était à nouveau en place, et utilisable, et ses blessures étaient pansées.

« - On va manger une glace ?, demanda Jason.

- Ouais, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main. »

La nuit tombait déjà, et elle se consolait en se rappelant que d'ici quelques mois, elle serait majeure, et qu'elle ne serait plus obligée de jouer cette comédie. Qu'elle ne serait plus obligée de partir, tous les mardis du mois. Qu'elle pourrait enfin vivre sa vie.

« - Bientôt je serais libre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, et sourit largement.

« - Bientôt on sera libre, trésor. »

Il lui sourit en retour, et ils allèrent trouver un abri dans le parc en face de chez eux.

* * *

Et alors ? Vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? Désolée à celles qui pensaient que son père la battait,

je vous ai feiiiiintées :p

Alors, vous aimez quand même ? C'est un peu triste, mais ça va rigoler dans le prochain chapitre, promis :) il fallait juste que je vous renseigne sur elle quand même ! Alors Lauren, vous la trouvez comment ? Et Son histoire, un peu tristounette quand même, ou trop triste ?

Et Bella ? Vous aimeriez qu'elle raconte tout à Jasper et Emmett ? Vous avez des idées sur pourquoi elle ne leur dit pas ? Et est-ce que Emmett va passer le message ? Et Jane, vous vous faites un peu une idée sur son rôle ?

Des bisous les loulous, et profitez de vos vacances !


	10. Chapter 9 : Sans mentir

Coucou me revoilou !

Alors, ça été plutôt rapide pour faire la suite, parce que j'étais franchement inspirée !

Mais vous pouvez toujours partager vos impressions, vos idées et vos hypothèses sur la suite par commentaire,

ou me suivre sur la fiction originale sur le blog skyrock pacte-d-apparence !

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes kikinous !

* * *

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel, et Edward sentit ses rayons venir lui chatouiller les doigts de pieds. Il soupira lourdement.

Depuis son retour de l'avant-veille, sa mère lui en voulait énormément. Elle ne lui adressait la parole que pour les politesses d'usages, et évitait toute conversation.

Epuisé comme il l'était, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre, et avait seulement profité de ces moments de répits. Ce qui avait agacée Esmée. Il était donc puni de sorties, et n'avait même pas pu rendre visite à Rosalie.

Il soupira à nouveau. Rose…

« - à table !, cria sa mère. »

Il se leva lentement, toujours affublé de son pantalon de jogging en guise de pyjama, laissant son torse découvert. Il savait que ça énerverait sa mère. C'était peut-être ce qu'il voulait.

Il dévala les escaliers, et arriva dans la cuisine où sa mère était déjà assise à table. Elle semblait l'attendre mais ne manifesta aucun signe de satisfaction à son arrivée. Pourtant, son esprit pullulait de pensées parasites. Comme toujours depuis mardi.

Dans l'ambiance générale de ses songes, elle semblait en proie au doute. Elle remettait tout en doute, et il savait qu'il en était la cause. Mais c'était comme si elle faisait exprès de brouiller sa fréquence en pensant à un tas d'autres choses insignifiantes pour qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui cachait.

« - Maman …

- Ton oncle arrive la semaine prochaine. Il ne restera pas longtemps, nous avons quelques petites choses à voir ensemble. Mais il compte passer une ou deux semaines à la maison aux vacances de la Toussaint. »

Il tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas son oncle. Bien qu'on n'ait jamais pu le prouver, il était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait appelé son père sur la route où il avait eu son accident. Il lui en voulait énormément pour avoir mis en péril la carrière de son père, sa famille, et surtout sa vie. Et sa mère lui en voulait aussi, raison pour laquelle cette annonce lui paraissait étrange de sa part.

« - Tu l'as invité ?

- Il faut que nous parlions de Carlisle. »

Edward serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation, et le ton désinvolte qu'elle employait pour parler de son mari.

« - Et je ne suis pas concerné ?

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, non. C'est à moi de décider ce qui est le mieux pour nous. »

Il se leva d'un bond. La chaise dans son dos s'écroula au sol, et il s'écria, hurlant à plein poumons sur sa mère qui demeurait inébranlable :

« - C'EST MON PERE !

- Oui, répondit-elle sans bouger.

- ET LUI, IL NE COMPTE PAS ?! TU DOIS DECIDER POUR MOI, POUR TOI, ET QUI DECIDERA POUR LUI ?! »

Elle ne broncha pas. Elle eut même le culot de planter sa fourchette dans une pâte, et de l'enfourner dans sa bouche avant de parler à nouveau :

« - Il ne se réveillera pas. »

Et pour une fois, il aurait aimé ne pas lire dans ses pensées. C'était comme si elle avait levé un verrou, comme si elle avait attendu cet instant précis pour lui asséner la gifle la plus douloureuse qu'il recevrait jamais. Parce que dans sa tête, défilait des jours et des jours de visites.

Des paroles lancées entre deux sanglots à son père qui demeurait inerte, des silences sombres et douloureux où elle craignait qu'un médecin jaillisse pour lui annoncer que son mari était mort. Puis Edward apparut. Elle le voyait partir, et elle savait où il allait. Elle le voyait revenir, et lui jeter les répliques les plus cinglantes qu'il ait lancées. Elle le voyait courir dans sa chambre, et elle savait qu'il allait pleurer. Elle le voyait contrarié, triste, malheureux. Elle le voyait courir les filles, comme son père. Elle le voyait sur les routes, tout le temps, ivre ou au téléphone, fumant ou se droguant avec deux filles sur la banquette arrière. Elle le voyait sombrer dans la débandade, et elle le voyait souffrir. Et elle avait peur de le perdre.

Et Edward sentit la colère se fondre dans une masse plus dure, plus palpable : le malheur.

Il donna un violent coup dans le mur qui jouxtait la table, si violent que son poing laissa une marque dans les fondations. Mais ça ne le soulageait pas. Il balaya la table du plat de son avant-bras. Les verres, assiettes et plats allèrent se fracasser sur le carrelage, et Esmée se leva précipitamment pour éviter le flot d'éclats brisés.

Elle leva un regard alarmé sur son fils, et il plaqua ses mains sur la table de marbre, les écorchant si profondément, que sa peine se fondit dans la douleur, et la colère reprit le dessus.

Il se pencha vers sa mère, dont les pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la porte d'entrée. Elle voulait fuir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible de la rage de son fils.

« - Tu ne me sauveras pas, Esmée. Tu as tué mon père, tu l'as laissé partir. Tu n'as rien fait. Alors ne crois pas que tu aies un quelconque droit sur ma vie. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues rougies par le chagrin de la mère d'Edward. Il sentit que les siennes n'étaient pas loin d'affluer, et il se tourna pour s'enfuir.

« - J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, Edward ! Et je ne te laisserais pas te détruire, je suis ta mère. Même si tu me détestes, je t'en empêcherais !, s'écria-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

- Fais pas la gamine, il se tourna, et plongea son regard vibrant de rancœur dans celui de sa mère, t'es peut-être ma génitrice, mais t'as aucun droit sur moi. Si j'ai envie de me foutre en l'air, tu pourras pas m'en empêcher. T'as jamais réussi de toute façon. »

Il tourna les talons, et sortit de la maison, laissant Esmée seule, au milieu de la cuisine, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Tyler rigola :

« - C'est ça ouais, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu !

- Ta gueule Ty, s'esclaffa son cousin, à l'autre bout du fil, je te jure qu'elle est venue me voir comme ça, comme une fleur, et qu'elle m'a demandé si j'accepterais de coucher avec elle contre un I-phone. Sans déconner y'a plus de filles normales dans ce bas monde ? »

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre, mais son téléphone se mit à vibrer violemment dans sa poche. Il le sortit tout en reprenant le fil de sa conversation téléphonique :

« - Excuses-moi Jo', j'ai un appel sur mon portable.

- Oh mec, on se capte jamais, tu peux pas simplement l'ignorer ? »

Tyler regarda l'appelant, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. C'était un garçon plutôt instinctif, et il sentait qu'il ne devait pas décliner cet appel. Pas celui-là, pas à cette heure, pas après leur récente dispute avec Rosalie.

« - Désolé cousin, promis je te rappelle vite. Mais là faut que je réponde.

- Ok. Ben à plus alors. Bisous !

- La même. »

Il raccrocha, et décrocha dans le même mouvement son téléphone portable :

« - Ed', si t'es au volant, s'te plaît gares-toi.

- C'est pas … J'ai pas voulu j'ai merdé …, bafouillait-il. »

Tyler attrapa la chaise roulante qui était installée sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, et la glissa à son bureau pour pianoter sur son ordinateur tout en répondant à son ami :

« - Racontes-moi. »

Il se connecta sur différents logiciels et réseaux sociaux, mais Rosalie n'avait apparemment pas eu de nouveaux problèmes avec Edward. Il savait que l'adolescent serait incapable de lui expliquer pour le moment, et il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui clochait.

« - J'ai … Esmée … Enfin elle … mon oncle Cullen arrive bientôt apparemment et elle …

- Edward putain, calme-toi, qui c'est Esmée ? »

Il entendit jurer un certain nombre de fois à l'autre bout du fil. Il regarda rapidement l'heure : deux heures et quart. Ses parents ne diraient sans doute rien s'il sortait maintenant.

Même s'il tentait de le cacher, Tyler était nerveux. Son pied ne cessait de trépigner, comme s'il était posé juste dans l'axe d'un aimant contraire, et qu'il était incapable de s'empêcher de tenter de se rapprocher. Il sentait l'état proche de l'hystérie de son meilleur ami, et il sentait la panique qui courait dans les veines de l'adolescent.

« - C'est ma mère putain !, s'écria-t-il au bout de quelques longues minutes.

- Ah ouais merde …, souffla Tyler, mais aussi je me ferais jamais au fait que tu l'appelles par son prénom. T'es où là ? Me dis pas que t'es sur la route, j'te jure j'te bute, gronda-t-il. »

Edward lui lança quelques cinglantes répliques sur sa manie de le materner, mais finit par conclure en lui expliquant qu'il s'était garé quelque part au milieu de … Nulle part. Il était perdu, et essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Tyler le morigéna encore quelques minutes, puis acheva en lui demandant des signes distinctifs.

« - Tu vois pas un truc particulier ? Une pancarte ou n'importe quoi !

- Ouais je … Putain Tyler, pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi je gâche tout comme ça ? J'en ai marre. Je te jure j'en peux plus là je suis au bout du rouleau. »

Tyler soupira. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas de père. Parce qu'il voulait attirer l'attention d'un mort, d'une absence. Parce qu'il voulait qu'on le voit, qu'on l'écoute, qu'on l'aime, mais que toute l'attention qu'on pouvait lui donner ne comblerait jamais celle que son père ne lui offrirait jamais.

Edward coupa sa réflexion en lui annonçant le nom inscrit sur le panneau le plus proche, et il attrapa ses clefs et sa veste en dévalant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

« - Edward, ne bouge pas, et attends que j'arrive s'il te plaît.

- Je bouge pas d'un pouce …, soupira son ami en raccrochant sans demander son reste. »

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Tyler eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas soulagé son ami de ses tourments.

Il marqua une pause à cette réflexion, sur le pas de la porte.

« - Tyler, où tu vas ?, demanda sa mère en passant.

- Pas loin. »

Il se rassura en gagnant sa voiture : non, il ne l'avait pas _encore_ aidé.

Edward attendait. Il était allongé sur le capot de sa voiture, toujours dans son pantalon de pyjama, et torse nu. Mais il avait tout de même pris le soin de se chausser en partant…

Il regardait le soleil qui lui brûlait les yeux alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses tempes sans discontinuer. Il n'émettait pas un son, mais son air torturé laissait transparaître ses tourments mieux que n'importe quel hurlement de souffrance.

Il songeait à sa mère, qu'il avait laissée seule, au milieu de la cuisine, et aux choses atroces qu'il lui avait dites. Il culpabilisait tellement qu'il sentait son estomac se contracter à chaque fois qu'il se repassait la conversation.

Il pensait à ce qu'il aurait dû dire, à ce qu'il aurait aimé dire. A combien il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, à comment elle aurait passé sa main dans ses cheveux en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

Mais il sursauta violemment en entendant un klaxon résonner, et se rapprocher dangereusement de sa position. Il se redressa sur un bras, et regarda passer une certaine renault koleos noire, qui ralentit en passant à côté de lui.

Il attrapa vivement les lunettes de soleil qui trônaient sur à côté de lui, et les mis sur son nez sans réfléchir.

« - Décidément, lança-t-elle en passant tout près de lui. »

Bella était là, dans sa voiture noire. Elle avait l'air plutôt contente, mais fatiguée, et malgré les ray-ban qui couvraient ses yeux, il pouvait voir de lourdes cernes ourler ses yeux. Evidemment, lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quelle tenue était son interlocuteur, elle marqua une courte pause où ses sourcils allèrent se cacher dans la racine de ses cheveux châtain. Elle portait un chemisier blanc qui lui semblait très léger, même pour la saison, et un short bleu clouté, qui lui paraissait court. Ce n'était pas un style qu'il aimait, chez une femme. Il préférait le style léger et distingué de Rosalie.

« - C'est qui, c'est qui ?, entendit-il piailler. »

Alors, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Il vit Bella se tendre de tout son corps, comme si soudainement, elle se rappelait d'un détail atroce, et qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait commis un crime irréparable dont Edward venait d'être témoin. C'était troublant.

Tout son esprit travaillait. Chaque fibre de son être était occupée à quelque chose, et pas tous à la même. Tandis qu'elle cherchait comment expliquer la présence du mioche qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez entre les deux sièges avant de la voiture, une partie d'elle s'interrogeait sur les raisons de la présence de l'adolescent. Mais dans un autre coin de son crâne, l'enfant qui venait de se rappeler à son bon vouloir venait d'activer une sorte de souvenir.

Edward se concentra. Il descendit du capot de sa volvo, et alla s'appuyer sur la fenêtre passager tout en scrutant la jeune femme. Elle-même fixait le petit garçon qui adressait de grands signes à Edward.

Bella pensait à un homme. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler les méandres sombres de son esprit, mais il percevait de la culpabilité, de la rancœur, de la peur. Il ne parvenait pas à percer la carapace rugueuse et douloureuse dont elle avait entouré le souvenir, et cela le frustrait.

Poussé par la rage, il continua de se concentrer. Bella leva le regard sur lui, et elle ne parvint plus à s'en détacher, comme si, en captant son esprit, il happait son âme.

Mais c'était lui qui se sentait aspiré. Le regard incandescent de la jeune femme lui semblait vibrer. Il voyait un homme, un homme grand et brun, qui la serrait dans ses bras. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes en s'excusant sans marquer de pauses. Comme un psaume. Il lui disait qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé…

L'image s'étiola, et une femme fonça sur lui. Elle l'attrapa par le col de son pull en cashmere, et la jeta au sol. Il tressaillit. Tout se mélangeait en lui, il était Bella, il était Edward, il était une victime, il avait subi des vices atroces, il était un garçon, et il voulait qu'on lui rende son père, il détestait sa mère qui lui avait fait tant de mal, non, il voulait s'excuser …

« - Edward, tu saignes ! »

Il tressaillit, et sentit qu'il tombait. Il ne sentit pas le sol le rattraper, ni la voiture, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il sentit seulement qu'il tombait.

Bella se leva de son siège précipitamment :

« - Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Restes dans la voiture Jared, mon ami se sent mal. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. »

Jared sentait bien que tout n'allait pas bien. Sa mère était passée maître dans l'art du mensonge, mais il n'était pas bête. On ne tombe pas comme cet étranger lorsqu'on est appuyé sur une voiture arrêtée. A la rigueur, si elle est en marche, peut-être … Mais son attention fut momentanément distraite par la glace que sa mère laissait fondre si près du garçon.

Bella se jeta vers Edward, faisant le tour de la voiture aussi vite qu'elle le put pour le rejoindre. Mais il était tombé sur le capot de sa voiture grise, ce qui avait sans doute ralentit sa lente chute sur l'asphalte. Elle mesura son pouls, puis tâta l'arrière de son crâne pour vérifier qu'il n'ait rien d'ouvert, mais la lenteur de la chute lui avait probablement épargné les pires dégâts.

L'espace entre les deux voitures était très exigu, et elle passa consciencieusement un bras autour des épaules du garçon pour le relever. Elle s'étonna de la chaleur de sa peau, et de la moiteur de son cou. Il devait être là depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier abord.

Elle se surprit à se demander ce qui avait pu l'éloigner si brusquement de là où il était. Au vu de sa tenue, il devait vraiment être parti précipitamment. Peut-être avait-il été surpris dans une position délicate chez une femme qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ?

« - Edward ?, demanda-t-elle en l'appuyant contre la portière de la renault. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle lui asséna quelques claques, mais il n'eut qu'une réaction : il se ramollit, et manqua de retomber par terre.

Elle le décala, prenant appui sur sa voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse l'allonger derrière le coffre des deux voitures, et se placer à côté de lui.

« - Chaton ?, appela-t-elle, Jared, tu sais utiliser le téléphone de maman ?

- Oui maman !

- Alors appelle le 18 s'il te plaît, et dis-leur où nous sommes. »

Le garçon acquiesça, mais au moment où il commençait à composer le numéro, Edward manifesta un signe de vie :

« - Bella …, murmura-t-il faiblement. »

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il s'accrocha à son chemisier comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« - Oui oui, c'est moi …, glapit-elle en tentant de dégager les doigts qui tiraient si férocement qu'ils menaçaient de la déshabiller complètement.

- Merde … Je suis tombé ?, soupira-t-il en se redressant, une main sur son front, l'autre toujours accrochée.

- Ha ça oui. Pour être tombé, tu es tombé. Tu t'es littéralement évanoui.

- Maman ? Ils demandent c'est quoi le problème !

- On dit ''quel est le problème'', mon chat. Dis-leur que …

- Que tu es désolé, et que finalement, tout va bien. »

Bella coula un regard intrigué sur Edward, sans confirmer l'ordre.

« - Tu viens de t'évanouir, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle ''aller bien.''

- Je ne crois pas que les gens aient besoin d'en savoir plus sur ma vie privée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, lui lança-t-il, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres, alors qu'il regardait la tête brune du petit garçon. »

Bella tressaillit de nouveau :

« - Edward, tu es peut-être blessé …

- Je suis sûr que Jessica sera ravie de savoir qu'elle va avoir un nouveau copain pour jouer, et que c'est le fils d'une de ses copines. »

Elle serra les dents si durement, qu'il put les entendre grincer.

« - Maman, les pompiers sont pas contents.

- Excuses-toi et dis que finalement, le blessé a été pris en charge. »

Le garçon acquiesça à l'unisson d'Edward.

« - Tu fais le bon choix, il lui adressa un large sourire dégoulinant de reconnaissance. »

Elle se leva brusquement, et longea sa voiture pour rejoindre le siège conducteur. Mais il la poursuivit pour prendre appui sur la portière close :

« - Tu peux me ramener chez moi, Bella ?

- Je suis pas à ta disposition pauvre …, elle lança un regard à Jared, qui sirotait joyeusement sa glace volée, C O N, épela-t-elle.

- T'es sérieuse là ?, sourit Edward, goguenard.

- Ferme-là sale …, elle regarda derrière, petit … misérable …, elle soupira lourdement, et conclut, sale cafard. »

Edward s'esclaffa si fort, que Bella recula pour préserver ses tympans.

« - Et lui, tu vas l'épouser, maman ? Parce que Sam il est quand même moins énervant, lança l'enfant depuis son siège sans regarder les deux adultes.

- Non chaton. Lui je vais lui rouler dessus deux fois. Pour être sûre de pas le rater. Mais ce sera un accident, alors chuuuuuut, mima-t-elle. »

Il l'imita joyeusement, avant de lancer un regard amusé à Edward. Bella se tourna, et lui lança un sourire si malsain, qu'il en eut un frisson.

« - OK, je m'excuse …

- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non …, il baissa les yeux, sincèrement embêté, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de bouger là … »

Elle le détailla longuement. Il pouvait être tellement agaçant, qu'elle en avait de véritables pulsions meurtrières. Mais quand il sortait ce genre de regard, elle pouvait bien voir que ce n'était que des airs qu'il se donnait. Il cachait derrière ces attitudes bravaches un petit cœur tout mou.

Elle soupira en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête les dessins-animés.

Elle déverrouilla la voiture :

« - Allez montes, blaireau. »

Edward leva les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il avait l'habitude qu'on cède à ses regards charmeurs, à ses airs si courageux et dangereusement agaçant à la fois … Mais pas à ses aveux.

Il était tellement touché, qu'il ne souriait même pas. Il fit le tour de la voiture, et s'installa côté passager. Mais au moment où ils démarraient enfin, une autre voiture fit halte à côté d'eux, et le conducteur hurla :

« - Heeeeey !, il eut un moment de flottement en remarquant le torse nu de son ami. Tu vas où là ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la camionnette qui venait de se poser à côté d'eux. Avec les trois voitures arrêtées, la route était complètement bouchée, ce qui rendit Bella nerveuse. Et lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, il ne valait mieux pas trop la titiller :

« - Putain tu vas où là ?, s'énerva Tyler.

- Tu arrivais pas, j'ai cru que tu avais zappé …, s'excusa platement Edward.

- Mais oh, t'as conscience que c'est à une putain de demi-heure de chez moi ton bordel là ?!

- Ben non, je me rendais pas compte !, s'énerva-t-il en retour. »

La dispute dura ainsi de longues minutes, où Edward expliquait des trucs inutiles à son ami, et où Tyler lui lançait des piques parce qu'il se sentait déchu de son rôle de meilleur ami. Toutes ces choses que Bella comprenait, mais dont elle n'avait que faire. Lassé, Jared se distrait comme il put : il tambourinait dans le siège de sa mère du bout de ses baskets presque neuves. Et cela acheva de saturer la patience de Bella :

« - OH ! »

Les deux garçons cessèrent toute parole pour ouvrir de grands yeux et la fixer.

« - Vous me faites violemment …, elle regarda derrière elle, R, épela-t-elle. Alors vous vous décidez genre TOUT DE SUITE, de qui va où ou fait quoi, parce que moi dans cinq secondes, je rentre chez moi, et je vous plante TOUS là. »

Tyler resta comme deux ronds de flancs, à la fixer, alors qu'Edward regardait sa montre et son téléphone en se demandant que faire, les conséquences de ses actes, ce qui serait le mieux …

Bella leva une main, et ramena son pouce vers sa paume.

« - Cinq.

- Je sais pas moi, ça sert à rien qu'on rentre direct, tu veux pas qu'on se ballade ?, lança Tyler en regardant Bella, amusé à présent. »

Mais Edward n'en était pas là. Il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait de sa réputation si on apprenait qu'il avait préféré rester avec Bella plutôt qu'avec Tyler.

« - Quatre, lança celle-ci en rentrant un second doigt.

- Au fait, c'est qui ce môme ?

- Jared, le fils de ma meilleure amie, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. »

Jared, qui connaissait cette version par cœur, acquiesça vigoureusement.

« - Ouais, ma mère s'appelle Emily.

- Elle est sexy ?, lança Tyler, ce qui lui valut une tape sur son coude qui dépassait de sa voiture, de la part de Bella.

- Trois, espèce de pervers !

- Ok, ok, finit par s'écrier Edward, Tyler, je vais rentrer avec elle, c'est sur son chemin. Toi continue, et vas voir ta famille, c'est à dix minutes de route maintenant. »

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des au revoir chaleureux et amicaux, après cette belle dispute, et Bella conduisit jusqu'à les ramener dans leur ville de résidence.

« - Bon cette fois, cherches pas à négocier, je te déposerais devant chez toi, pas à l'entrée du quartier, déclara Bella.

- Quoi ?, s'affola Edward, mais pourquoi ?!

- Tu as pas voulu appeler les pompiers, OK, mais tu as quand même fait un malaise. Imagines que ça recommence, et qu'il n'y ait personne ? »

Il sourcilla. Ça ne risquait pas de se reproduire si justement il n'y avait personne. Et il ne voulait surtout pas rentrer chez lui.

« - Putain mais t'as quel …

- Edward !, s'écria-t-elle violemment.

- Ouais ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Evites les gros mots bon sang !, rougit-elle piteusement en regardant son fils dans le rétroviseur. »

Edward sourit. Il avait vraiment l'impression de s'adresser à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux que lui parfois. Et puis elle rougissait, comme maintenant, ou sortait quelque chose qui lui rappelait soudain qu'elle n'était jamais qu'une adolescente de terminale qui ne savait pas bien trouver sa place.

Et il songeait qu'il aurait aimé être ce petit garçon sur la banquette arrière, insouciant et chéri comme la huitième merveille du monde.

« - Tu me guides, ordonna-t-elle en rentrant dans le lotissement du garçon, le tirant de sa torpeur. »

Il réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander de le poser chez lui. Elle devrait passer, au mieux devant le portail, et sa mère guettait sûrement quiconque pourrait entrer ou sortir. Surtout en sachant son fils dehors.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse à qui vivait assez près de chez lui, et qui pourrait l'accueillir. Et son téléphone choisit ce moment pour vibrer : Jessica. Parfait.

Jessica avait un certain nombre de ses affaires dans son placard, car la bande passait suffisamment de temps ensemble pour que certains de ceux qui accueillaient le plus souvent les fêtes gardent quelques rechanges en cas de besoin. Et justement, c'était un fichu cas de besoin.

« - Tournes à droite !, lança-t-il avec entrain, comme s'il entrait dans une fête foraine plutôt que chez lui. »

Il la guida ainsi jusqu'à chez Jessica, sans que la jeune femme ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

« - Dis, tu as quel âge en fait ?, demanda-t-il sans bien savoir quel ton il devait adopter pour poser ce genre de question.

- Dix-neuf piges mon p'tit, lança-t-elle en riant, je sais, j'en fais trente, mais bon, mon antiride est périmé.

- C'est vrai que tu fais plus mature, sourit-il distraitement en surveillant les résidences qui défilaient. »

Après encore quelques badinages insignifiants, ils finirent par arriver à destination. Edward sortit de la voiture pour piétiner sur la terre meuble qui bordait la maison isolée des Ravin, et alla s'approcher de la fenêtre ouverte de Bella :

« - Merci Isabella. C'était cool.

- Non mais t'es pas possible toi !, gronda-t-elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné.

« - Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Bella, alors arrête avec tes Isabella à tout le bout de champs !, rit-elle en constatant son air renfrogné, et pour le voyage … Je dirais pas que c'était un plaisir, mais disons que c'était pas trop … Fin pas …, elle soupira, bref, tu es arrivé.

- Oui, on dirait… »

Il sourit, et lui sourit en retour. Tout en restant appuyé, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour vérifier le sms reçu. Et dire qu'il tombait à pic aurait encore été en dessous de la vérité :

« _La maison est vide. Rejoins-moi, s'il te plaît … _- Jessica Stanley »

« - Hum c'est pas pour être impolie mais …

- J'aimerais qu'on se recapte, un de ces quatre, lança Edward en levant le nez de son portable. »

Bella leva un sourcil, clairement étonnée :

« - Ce qui est beau dans les fantasmes, commença-t-elle, c'est qu'ils restent, le plus souvent, inaccessibles.

- Mais pourquoi pas ?, s'étonna-t-il avec humeur.

- Parce que tu ne me connais pas, Masen. Tu crois que tu as trouvé comment me manipuler, comment faire de moi ta prochaine …, elle regarda dans son rétroviseur, N, épela-t-elle, mais tu te trompes. Et c'est, entre-autre, pour ça qu'on peut pas ''se voir''. »

Elle poussa le bras d'Edward, et lui adressa un signe de main en quittant la résidence privée.

Il resta là, ses superbes baskets Lacoste complètement ancrées dans la boue, fixant la voiture qui s'en allait. Et il ressentit quelque chose qui lui plut, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en réalité, elle n'avait aucune raison valable de s'enfuir, autre que la peur.

La peur d'elle-même.

* * *

Alors alors ? Cette crise familiale, elle vous a touché ?

Elle vous a ému, vous a attristé ? Et sa mère, elle vous a plutôt énervé, ou attendri ?

Tyler, vous en pensez quoi ? Et Jared, n'est-il pas trop mignon ?

Ce chapitre vous a fait rire, pleurer ? Partagez vos impressions !

Plum'


	11. Chapter 10 : Violence

Coucou les enfants !

Je suis déçue, vous ne commentez presque plus, on dirait que c'est les vacances ! ( comment ça oui ? )

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il a été coton à écrire !

* * *

Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi quand Jessica avait reçu un message de Mike. Elle savait que c'était lui sans même avoir vérifié son portable.

Elle l'avait vu la veille, il avait même mangé chez elle. Sa mère et son père avait alors mis en place une conspiration machiavélique et totalement secrète, qui ne lui avait été révélée qu'au repas du soir, alors qu'ils bombardaient le couple de questions sur le mariage, les enfants, les études. Elle avait bien tenté de fuir, mais la plus grande menace était interne : Mike.

Il avait bien réalisé l'éloignement de sa petite-amie, et avait profité de la situation pour lui faire dire tout ce qu'il voulait sur leur avenir ensemble. Tout. Mais Jessica n'avait pas tout à fait joué le jeu.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, qui vibrait furieusement, et décrocha :

« - Jessica Stanley.

- Jess', c'est moi bébé. »

Elle résista à l'impérieuse envie de lui demander ''qui ça, Ty' ?''. Ça aurait été mesquin. Probablement.

« - Salut Mike. Comment ça va ?

- ça va bien merci. Alors, tes parents sont pas là de la journée à ce que j'ai compris ? »

Ah oui. Ça aussi, elle aurait aimé qu'ils évitent de le mentionner. Mais au vu du clin d'œil qu'avait lancé sa mère à Mike, il était certain que ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient omis ce détail.

« - C'est exact, souffla-t-elle, agacée.

- Heu … ça va ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à ça, s'énerva-t-elle en se levant de son lit pour gagner la cuisine, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Non je voulais dire … Tout va bien entre nous ? »

Elle secoua la tête, avant de réaliser qu'il ne la voyait pas. Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas. Et le plus douloureux, était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Ouais, tout est cool. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'ai envie de me reposer, tenta-t-elle.

- Pas de souci, on se couchera tôt après notre marathon du sexe ! »

Et il éclata de rire. Jessica recula le téléphone de son oreille tout en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Elle aurait aimé savoir pourquoi elle ne le trouvait plus drôle, plus comme avant. Pourquoi elle trouvait ses regards lubriques dégradants, alors qu'elle les avait trouvés si flatteurs. Pourquoi elle le trouvait lourd, stupide, et imbu de sa personne, à présent, alors qu'elle l'avait tant aimé.

Réalisant la froideur ambiante, le rire de Mike s'estompa lentement.

« - Hum … Au pire, tu dormiras dans mes bras ?, tenta-t-il lamentablement.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à venir ? Tu vas vraiment t'ennuyer tu sais, souffla-t-elle.

- Ben en fait, je suis un peu … Un chouia … Un tout mi…

- Abrège.

- Ben … Je suis devant ta porte quoi. »

Jessica resta un moment sidérée, devant son téléphone, qu'elle fixait avec un air ahuris, comme s'il s'était agi de son petit-ami. Sans quelconque phrase de politesse supplémentaire, elle raccrocha, et alla d'un pas prompt ouvrir sa porte.

Mike était là, portable contre l'oreille, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il lui adressa un signe de main et un sourire penaud. Et elle eut de la peine pour lui. Parce qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il prenait quand même.

Prenant conscience de ceci, elle se façonna un sourire contrit en retour, et lui ouvrit les bras.

Comme un petit chien à qui on vient de lever sa punition, il se jeta dans ses bras en lui bavant dans le cou, joyeux et en proie au fol espoir que sa princesse n'était pas encore totalement morte, asphyxiée par Jessi' la chieuse.

Elle l'invita à entrer, le cœur lourd de devoir jouer cette comédie fastidieuse. Mais voir le sourire de Mike illuminer la pièce la rassurait sur l'utilité de ce cinéma. Alors elle joua le jeu. Ils entrèrent, elle lui proposa un verre, et il accepta de prendre un verre de limonade.

Mike eut une sorte de frisson, qui lui parcourut l'échine. Comme s'il avait froid, tout à coup. Il secoua la tête, et la sensation s'en alla.

Elle ouvrit le frigo, se persuadant qu'elle aimait l'avoir dans les pattes, tant bien que mal. Mais il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et plaqua sa joue contre le crâne de Jessica, qui rit nerveusement :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais … ?

- Tu sens tellement bon …, souffla-t-il. »

Il la retourna, lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant, et il baissa lentement la tête, fixant tantôt les yeux, tantôt les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent effleurer celles de Jessica, et il ferma les yeux. Jessica répondit faiblement à son étreinte, sans le quitter du regard. Elle plaqua ses lèvres en retour, et le poussa lentement jusqu'à se reculer brusquement, pour mettre fin au baiser.

Mike ouvrit les yeux, émerveillé, et lui adressa un sourire comblé. Elle tenta de l'imiter, et le résultat sembla convenir :

« - Tu m'as tellement manquée, murmura-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait séducteur.

- La même, souffla-t-elle en tentant de se défaire des mains qui la plaquaient à son corps. »

Mike s'approcha encore, courbant son mètre quatre-vingt pour aller embrasser le cou de la jeune femme. Elle soupira longuement, sentant la langue du garçon glisser sur la peau nue. Il embrassa, du bout des lèvres, et laissa vagabonder ses mains dans le dos de Jessica.

Mais en se plaquant contre elle, il réalisa que la jupe qu'elle portait était plutôt courte. Il passa une main derrière ses genoux, pour la faire assoir sur le meuble de cuisine, tout en passant une main sous son débardeur dans son dos, et remonta pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Il alla caresser la langue de Jessica délicat et tendre, effleurant son dos et lui prodiguant d'agréables frissons. Agréables. Mais rien qui ne donne envie à la jeune femme d'aller plus loin.

« - Mike …, souffla-t-elle.

- Hum … ?, marmonna-t-il en tentant de lui enlever son haut. »

Il tenta, mais elle ne leva pas les bras. Il fronça les sourcils, et la regarda dans les yeux.

Elle fuyait son regard, et rougissait à vue d'œil. Il sourit devant l'air adorable qu'elle arborait. Il revint l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et plaqua son corps contre elle, lui faisant sentir son désir grandissant.

Mais elle le maintint à distance en répétant son prénom, plus sévère que précédemment.

Il revint pourtant à la charge, léchant ce qu'il pouvait de la peau de son buste, embrassant ses clavicules et la naissance de ses seins. Il passa une main sous la jupe de la jeune femme, empoignant les cuisses fermes et charnues de Jessica, qui répéta encore son prénom, plus inquiète.

Il ne cessa pas, la rapprochant encore de lui, la plaquant contre son érection et plaçant une main dans son cou pour forcer un baiser.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son assaillant, et répéta, plusieurs fois encore :

« - Mike … S'il te plaît … Mike, arrête … »

Il continua, forçant un nouveau baiser, et commençant à se déhancher contre elle en respirant avidement.

Elle sentit la panique la saisir soudainement, comme par surprise, et elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur le buste du garçon qui résistait à son refus. Elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser, et elle par lui hurler de cesser, son cœur battant la chamade.

Il n'allait quand même pas … Quoi … La _violer_ ? Ça n'arrive que dans les films ce genre de chose !

Elle releva ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse plaquer la plante de ses pieds à plat sur les hanches de Mike, et dans un effort combiné, alors qu'il se déhanchait encore tout en la violant de baiser, elle le poussa en hurlant :

« - LÂCHES-MOI ! »

Sa force fut telle, que Mike en tomba à la renverse. Il recula, déséquilibré, en agitant les bras, et se prit les pieds dans la table basse. Il finit les jambes sur la table, et le reste du corps écroulé sur le carrelage.

Jessica descendit du meuble rapidement, et la scène frappa soudainement Mike, qui réalisait à peine.

Jessica était là, les cheveux décoiffés, le rouge à lèvre étalé sur son visage, les joues cinglées par des traînées noirâtres laissées par le sillon de ses larmes. Ses genoux étaient courbés, et elle avait attrapé son verre, qu'elle tenait comme une arme en fixant Mike, ses pleurs ne cessant pas.

Mike lui, était par terre, la douleur vrillant ses muscles et sa peau. Il respirait difficilement, ses joues rougies et son érection toujours présente lui donnant l'air d'un vicieux. Et il réalisa qu'il l'était.

Il se redressa lentement, sous le regard farouche de Jessica, et il murmura, une fois accroupis :

« - Jessica … Je suis désolé je … Je me suis emporté …

- TA GUEULE ! FERMES TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !, s'écria Jessica, le regard fou, proche de l'hystérie.

- Jess' … Bébé …, il se leva, et avança vers elle. »

Prise d'un élan de panique, les larmes redoublèrent sur ses joues. Elle serra le verre au point que ses jointures blanchirent sous la pression. Il avança encore vers elle, tendant les bras, et elle le vit, quelques secondes plus tôt, alors que sa langue fouillait sa bouche contre son gré, alors que ses mains furetaient sous sa jupe sans son consentement.

Elle donna un coup sec, choquant le verre en question contre le meuble de cuisine, éclatant le haut de celui-ci et le rendant assez dangereux pour que Mike stoppe son ascension. Immédiatement.

« - Sors, ordonna-t-elle, la voix tremblante. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - Bébé, je peux pas partir comme ça, je …

- SORS ! »

Il inspira profondément, se sentant l'âme d'un chevalier, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans cet état. Il avança encore, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il tendit une main amicale vers elle, paume ouverte, souriant en tentant de paraître rassurant.

Mais tout ce que voyait Jessica, c'était un vieux vicieux. Un sourire vicieux. Une main vicieuse.

Il avança, et elle hurla en fouettant les airs de son arme improvisée. Mike poussa un cri lorsque le verre brisé entama la chair nue de sa paume. Le sang coula aussitôt, à flots, sous les cris littéralement hystériques du garçon.

« - PUTAIN ! JESSICA PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIS ?! »

Jessica était tétanisée. Elle fixait le sang, qui dégoulinait de la plaie ouverte dans la main de Mike. Elle tenait son arme si fort, qu'elle craignait qu'elle ne finisse par se fondre dans sa chair. Mais par-dessus tout, par-dessus sa peur d'avoir blessé l'homme, des conséquences sur sa santé, sur son casier judiciaire, ou sur sa réputation, elle voulait qu'il parte.

« - Vas-t-en, réclama-t-elle. »

Il leva un regard baigné de larmes vers elle. Et elle ne parvint qu'à le trouver pitoyable.

« - Dégage ou j'appelle les flics …

- Tu viens de me saigner la main !, se défendit-il.

- TU VIENS D'ESSAYER DE ME VIOLER !, s'écria-t-elle en retour. »

Il tressaillit. Le mot lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Sous la main dont il serrait le poignet en hurlant, une flaque de sang commençait à se former. C'était grave, certainement, mais elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler, et il le savait. Il savait que même s'il lui demandait de l'aider, même s'il la suppliait de lui pardonner, elle n'accepterait pas.

Il attrapa un torchon qui traînait, et quitta la maison.

Jessica, toujours contre son meuble, resta une demi-heure ainsi. Imprégnée dans sa torpeur, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle finit par se laisser glisser jusqu'au carrelage, les yeux toujours écarquillés, et son verre dans la main.

Sa respiration était erratique, et elle ne parvenait pas à fixer son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait la bouche sèche.

Elle avait peur. Et elle ne savait pas qui appeler. Et contre toute attente, la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut celle d'Edward. Parce qu'Edward était grand, et fort. Edward n'avait pas peur de Mike, et il ne risquait pas de souffrir si elle l'impliquait. Et Edward était un homme.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa le nom de Lauren, dans son répertoire, elle dut se répéter ses arguments, comme un psaume, afin de ne pas l'appeler. Parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas l'impliquer dans de tels ennuis. Pas elle, pas sa meilleure amie.

Elle composa le numéro du garçon, et lui prépara un texto. Mais que dire ? ''Salut, j'ai failli me faire violer, et j'ai besoin qu'on me donne l'impression qu'il va payer. '' ?

Elle soupira longuement, et essuya rageusement ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle réfléchit un instant, et choisit de se baser sur une valeur sûre qui attirerait certainement Edward :

« _La maison est vide. Rejoins-moi, s'il te plaît … _»

Elle envoya, et resta ainsi, la main tendue, assise dans sa cuisine à côté d'une flaque de sang, un verre brisé dans l'autre main, durant de longues minutes.

Puis elle sentit que son courage, et l'adrénaline redescendait. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pleurait si fort, qu'elle n'entendait plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que ses sanglots.

* * *

Edward était resté de longues minutes dans le jardin, à observer le départ de la voiture. Il était encore rêveur lorsqu'il avança vers le perron pour rejoindre Jessica.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva suffisamment près pour apercevoir l'entrée, il remarqua que la porte était demeurée grande ouverte. Son sourire se décomposa, et il se mit à courir pour atteindre l'intérieur.

Il entra sans se préoccuper de l'état de ses souliers, et se mit à appeler Jessica :

« - Jess ? Jessica t'es où ?! »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il se précipita plus avant dans la maison, à la recherche de la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, il aperçut sa silhouette. Il tenta de courir plus vite, mais il glissa brutalement et se fracassa le dos sur le sol.

Il était proche de la perte de conscience, mais l'adrénaline le maintint éveillé. Il se redressa sans précautions, souffrant le choc à chaque mouvement, et réalisa qu'il avait glissé sur une flaque de sang. Il rampa jusqu'à Jessica, qui n'avait même pas réagit au bruit pourtant tonitruant de sa chute, et aperçut la main blanchie par l'effort prolongé qui tenait le verre brisé.

Il avança jusqu'à elle, ses lombaires toujours bloquées, et se redressa pour se hisser devant elle :

« - Jessi, Jess' …, il se planta devant elle, et devant son regard ahuris, il n'osa pas la toucher, Jessica, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle eut un sursaut, et leva ses yeux toujours écarquillés sur lui. Dans sa tête, toutes les connexions qui avaient cessé se firent à nouveau, et elle eut un hoquet, qui relâcha les muscles douloureux de ses deux mains. Dans un bruit cristallin, le verre alla choir sur le sol, et son téléphone glissa sur le carrelage. Elle eut un nouveau sursaut, et se jeta dans les bras d'Edward, qui n'avait pas osé bouger, fondant en larmes dans ses bras.

« - Ed ... Edward …, balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots. »

En tant que télépathe, Edward avait pu reconnaître plusieurs sortes d'émetteurs au cours de ses expériences. Jessica faisait partie de ceux dont on peut tout lire en un coup d'œil. Elle était un émetteur si puissant que même depuis l'autre bout du terrain, il avait pu sentir sa terreur.

Et là, il put voir toute l'ampleur de la situation. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et les derniers vestiges du bonheur que lui avait apporté Bella s'effacèrent pour que la terreur s'empare de son corps.

Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Jessica, blottie contre sa poitrine nue, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ses grands yeux verts étaient exorbités, et il ne réussit qu'à la serrer contre lui en espérant la rassurer, mais surtout, en espérant qu'il se rassurerait lui-même.

« - ça va aller, murmurait-il en essayant de s'en convaincre. »

Il savait que Mike était un idiot. Réellement. Il n'était pas simplement quelqu'un qui manquait un peu de réflexion, il était même quelqu'un qui ne parvenait pas à réfléchir à ses actes avant de les commettre, et ne comprenait leur impact que lorsqu'on lui envoyait les conséquences en pleine face.

Jessica commença à se calmer contre lui, et lui-même s'étant calmé, il décida qu'il pouvait tenter de la coucher. Il tenta de se lever, la serrant toujours contre lui. Elle entreprit de suivre le mouvement, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Il la rattrapa au vol, et la porta, telle une princesse. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, tentant de taire ses sanglots, et il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage.

Elle sourit contre sa peau. Oui, Edward était un foutu connard. Mais un foutu connard qui tenait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, aux personnes dont il s'entourait.

* * *

Hé alors, vous l'aimez un peu plus mon Edwardou ?

Et Jessica ? Donnez moi vos avis mes amours !

avec mes excuses pour les mélanges de prénoms, j'ai été préoccupée et comme j'écris d'abord

pour le blog, j'ai confondu ... Gros bisous :)

_Plum'_


End file.
